Breaking Ties
by sarhea
Summary: What if Itachi had a very good reason for killing off the Uchiha clan? What if the Clan had denied Itachi just like Konoha denied Naruto? What would happen when these two meet? WIP : Female girl Fem!Itachi itanaru naruita : AR, gender bender, genderswap
1. Beginnings

Summary: Naruto makes a choice. One few people saw coming.

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is Itachi/Naruto. Unlike most fics where Naruto is female (born or changed) I decided to make Itachi female. Want to know how? Read and find out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Beginnings Ooo...

A lone figure clad in the trademark red cloud black cloak of the Akatsuki waited under the stunted pine tree.

A small purple frog with orange markings appeared with a poof bearing a scroll.

The Akatsuki knelt to take the scroll. A bitten thumb swiped against the blood seal allowed the scroll to be opened and read.

"Do you know what the scroll contains?"

The frog nodded. "Hai. Jiraiya says it is time to clean house."

A slow nod was the response the Summoned creature got. "Tell Jiraiya I will be ready."

...ooOoo...

Three months later one particular Konoha shinobi worked his way through a pile of paperwork in the Hokages Office.

Tsunade sighed and studied the spikey blonde head, guilt and anger filling her heart.

"I cannot change your mind, can I." It was a statement, not a question.

Naruto lifted his head. Usually bright expressive blue eyes were polished stones. "Iie. I worked my ass off for this village. I nearly killed myself to bring Sasuke back alive and the village and council nearly executed me for hurting their precious Uchiha traitor!" He shook his head. "I cannot take it any more Baa-chan. I gave and gave and hoped and hoped that one day the village would see me as more than just the Kyuubi but now I see it is a futile dream."

"Like your dream to be Hokage?" Tsunade challenged the Chuunin. Of all his friends only Naruto was still Chuunin; mainly because Konohas Council refused to support recommendations for his promotion to jounin rank.

Naruto smiled sadly. "It is a fools dream. If they cannot see me after all I've done... I took down two Akatsuki down all by myself you know. And the Council insisted on giving credit to those ANBU you sent since a mere Chuunin could never defeat an S-ranked nukenin! And those bastards didn't show up until everything was over!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I trained for months to fight them you know... To survive, to bring Sasuke back." He straightened his back. "Well... Sasuke is back in Konoha, Orochimaru is dead, Itachi is presumed dead, Akatsuki is no more. I see no point in staying."

Tsunade scrambled for something... Anything.

"But what about your friends? What about Hinata?" She knew Naruto had started dating the Hyuuga Heiress few months after he returned from his second training trip with Jiraiya.

Tsunade shivered as the temperature literally dropped in the room. Naruto shifted slightly before speaking. "I suppose you haven't heard but Hinata broke up with me." A vicious grimace twisted his lips in a caricature of a smile. "Her Clan could not tolerate her continued association with one such as myself.

"Since that seems to be the common belief in Konoha I'd rather take my tainted self away from this village so they no longer have to suffer my presence."

"Oh Naruto..."

"Don't feel sorry for me Baa-chan. Just sign the damn papers and let me go."

"But what if I give you a free travel pass?" Tsunade tried to get the blonde to bend.

"No thanks. Travel passes means I'm still tied to this village. I don't want to owe anything to Konoha!" Wood splintered under clenched fists. "I'm dying bit by bit here Baa-chan! If you don't let me go I am probably going to snap and start killing like Gaa'ra used to."

Tsunade studied the boy, no the man, she loved as a little brother. Most shinobis generally had a counselor or at least friends they could talk to but Naruto never did. He could not open up to the regular counselors who looked upon him with disgust and loathing. The Old Rookies were acquaintances, not trusted friends. The only one he confided in would be Jiraiya because the Gama Sannin put his student above Konoha. In recent years Naruto had pulled back from everyone in the village, Tsunade Shizune and Iruka included. He didn't trust them to give him a higher priority than the village and he was right. Konoha came first.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Give me two hours. Send Jiraiya to me as soon as possible."

Naruto rose and bowed his head before vanishing in a swirl of air and leaves.

Tsunade pulled out a particular scroll and unsealed several thick files, reports on the attacks and assassination attempts one Uzumaki Naruto experienced at the hands of Konohans, attackers that were never prosecuted or punished. Her anger and distaste grew. The best revenge she could get was to make sure her little brother got free of Konoha, free without the idiots on the Council marking him as a nukenin.

A sly smile curled her lips as she considered the best way to do this.

She was lost in thought when a cheery greeting brought her to reality.

"You called Tsunade-hime?"

"Oh, Jiraiya. Yeah, I wanted to see you." Her expression turned sober. "Has Naruto talked to you? About what he wants?"

The Gama Sannins expression turned very neutral. "About resigning his shinobi status? Hai. And if you have any brains and common decency you'll help him."

"But he will never be able to return--."

Jiraiya interrupted her gently but firmly. "He doesn't want to. Even I can see he has no reason to. You and I are respected and highly sought after whenever we return to Konoha after a long trip. Naruto... Naruto only gets spit in the face and attacked, his property is stolen or destroyed. He is only human Tsu-hime and all humans have their limits."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I understand that Jiraiya, but I don't want Naruto to be marked as a nukenin and put in the Bingo Books. The Council must not have any legal means to go after him."

Jiraiyas expression turned very serious. "Strip him of his shinobi status and Banish him. Get the Daimyo to revoke his citizenship status." Tsunades eyes went very wide. "Don't worry about him. He already has honorary citizenship in many other countries, Wave and Spring included. Even Suna if he needs it. But don't let anyone find out until it is a done deal and Naruto is out of Fire Country."

A chill ran down Tsunades spine. "But that is so... final."

"I know."

"His father would not want this. Sensei would not want this."

"They are dead and have no say. We are alive." Jiraiya was brutal in his honesty. "Frankly I'm more concerned about Narutos sanity than old promises that were never honored or ones that should never have been made." Seeing her hesitancy Jiraiya softened. "He will always call you Baa-chan, he will never cut ties with Tsunade. Just with Konoha."

Tsunade nodded. "All right. I'll do it."

...ooOoo...

Tsunade heaved an internal sigh of relief. Just the usual closing comments and this bloody council meeting would be over!

"Godaime-sama, there is a matter of concern that has not been addressed."

Tsunade turned cool eyes to the sweaty fat civilian, some guild head. "Really? What is it that has you so concerned?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade raised an arch brow. Taking this as an invitation to continue the civilian continued. "He has been missing from Konoha for some weeks now. According to the mission reports he has not taken any assignments that would take him outside Konoha. No one has any information on his whereabouts. I would like to move to have him marked as a nukenin."

Honey eyes iced. "Uzumaki Naruto is of no concern to this Council."

"But Godaime--."

"Uzumaki Naruto is of no concern to Konoha and Fire Country. I have discussed the matter with the Daimyo and he agreed with me. Naruto has been stripped of his shinobi status and Fire Country citizenship." Cold eyes stabbed each of her most vehement opponents. In the past she had to tread lightly, fearful that they would retaliate against her loved ones but now she had no hostages. Jiraiya and Shizunes were the only ones she still cared for and both were not vulnerable to the Council machinations. "My last communiqué put him in Nami since he accepted the honorary citizenship they pressed on him for saving their country from Gatou when he was a mere genin."

Hyuuga Hiashi stilled. "Godaime, you can't be serious! You let the-"

"I let the shinobi who was betrayed time and time by his own comrades and this village leave with his honor and freedom intact." Tsunade smirked. "The Daimyo agreed with my decision. He felt Sarutobi did very badly by giving into this Councils demands and turning a blind eye to the inhumane treatment Naruto received growing up.

"The two of us decided it is illegal and dishonorable to execute a loyal shinobi for the crime of being too strong, but since neither of us wanted to force Naruto to stay in Konoha, and take the chance of him snapping under the unrelenting blind hatred of the ignorant bigots who live in this village. If he ever gives in to the rage that any human in his shoes must be feeling at this point he will be far more destructive than the Kyuubi because he has the mind, intelligence, and allies of a Human." She felt pride, satisfaction seeing the terror on their faces as they realized just what they had created by their actions. She took a long sip of water before continuing.

"Uzumaki Naruto is currently based out of Nami as a bounty hunter and he has agreed to avoid Konoha shinobi and Fire Country. He has sworn he will not attack any Konoha shinobi or Fire Country civilians unless he or his is attacked first. And I trust his word of honor more than I trust most of you." Her smile was more of a deathheads grin. "If he kills or maims any Konoha shinobi it will be considered as a righteous kill due to interference on Konohas part. Unfortunate but expected due to our shinobi lifestyle." The smile bloomed into full vengeance. "In addition, Princess Yuki of Snow Country now known as Spring Country has given Naruto citizenship in her country as well and appointed him as a Royal Liaison; she has given him diplomatic immunity status usually given to ambassadors. Any country that has a treaty with Spring has to respect that. That includes us since the daimyo is not willing to risk losing cheap foodstuff imports from Spring Country."

Several faces turned several shades whiter when they realized the full implications of the Godaimes words. Uzumaki Naruto was out of their reach. They could not touch him without being executed for treason by the Hokage and the Daimyo. Uzumaki could go to their enemies and sign up as a mercenary or even register as a shinobi and they could not do anything!

Nara Shikaku shifted uneasily. "Godaime, this was not a good decision--."

"Oh I agree Shikaku. It completely sucks for Konoha. We lose a powerhouse, a shinobi who killed two S-class nukenins on his own, one who was completely devoted to Konoha, the one who changed my mind about becoming Hokage, but you know what…?" She leaned forward. "I don't care! You fucked up big time. If it comes and bites Konoha in the ass well whoopty-doo!" She leaned back in her chair. "If you are so scared spend your own money to hire shinobis but don't expect them to return." She studied her polished nails. "Naruto is very very good.

"He's never been given anything in his life. He's always fought and shed blood sweat and tears to develop his skill. No chuunin instructor or jounin in Konoha bothered teaching him a damn thing. He had to teach himself the basics that most Academy students are drilled in, bits and pieces of whatever he found in different places or cobbled together through observation. Unlike spoilt clan brats who had the full benefits of specialized teachers, clan techniques, and early training." Several councilors winced at that jab regarding Uchiha Sasuke. Satisfied the Godaime relaxed minutely.

"He has no reason to stay in Konoha. His first girlfriend broke up with him and given the way most people feel about him he will never find another one and have his own family. His friends have abandoned him, only going to him when they need help, never supporting him or his dreams. This council has refused to promote him to jounin despite all his successes. He succeeded in bringing back a traitor who was promptly reinstated and promoted above him while he was fined for using 'excessive force' for defending his own life! The few people who do care for him have their own lives and concerns. Would you stay in such a village?"

Several of the Clan Leaders turned away shame faced. Everyone knew it was wrong, reinstating the Uchiha after such light punishment for such a serious crime, for punishing the one responsible for retrieving the precious Sharingan kekkai genkai, but none had supported the furious Godaime. They did not wish to use their political leverage in what was of little import to them. The representatives of the minor clans that did support the Hokage (Inuzuka and Aburame) were smiling sadly.

Tsunade shook her head. "This matter is closed. If I find anyone authorizing missions concerning Naruto. Even ones to change his mind I Will Execute the one responsible, Clan head or no." Cold eyes settled on Hyuuga Hiashi. "Any shinobi who accepts such missions will not receive any medical treatment from Konoha medics and subject to one month in Ibikis tender care. Any medic-nin who dares treat the shinobis involved will be stripped of his or her license. All involved will have their chakra vessels sealed for two months and subject to six months of D-class unpaid missions." Eyes were wide at the harsh defined punishment. "Unlike Sarutobi-sensei I Will Enforce This.

"The Daimyo fully supports me on this matter. And do not imagine you can hide anything. With Akatsuki gone Jiraiya has decided to devote his intelligence gathering to traitors and law-breakers within Konoha. He is especially keen to track all those who would dare harm his student, most likely his only living student since he will never teach another from Konoha."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	2. Reunions

Summary: 3 years after leaving Konoha Naruto has a reunion where he is not fully aware of of all the implications and possibilities.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Reunions Ooo...

Naruto frowned at his dish of sake. It wasn't very high grade and it would take gallons to have any real effect on him. He often found it was an effective way of encouraging opponents and informants to underestimate him.

He wondered what the hell was delaying the freelancer Gameko had promised him. Naruto knew he was good and with kage bunshins he could easily duplicate an army to take out any gang of bandits or regular nukenins. Unfortunately this group he was after was modeled on the Akatsuki fashion, invitation only, nins with high rank combat experience and varying specializations. All experienced shinobi knew the weakness of kage bunshins and Naruto had not quite mastered the Hiraishin to be 'all over the place' as it were. He needed a partner for this job. Unfortunately there were few with the necessary skill level he trusted so he had been forced to go to Gameko, an intermediary who specialized in introducing parties. A few days ago Gameko had sent a message with a date, time and place.

As he waited his memory drifted over the past few years. The first few weeks out of Konoha he had been terrified. Waiting to see if the Council had somehow found a loophole and sent ANBU after him. Or if some wealthy civilian with a grudge decided to put a contract on his life. Or if Baa-chan changed her mind (or was forced to) and authorized a black ops mission to execute him.

After three months he relaxed and began to enjoy life. Bounty hunting as an independent was tiresome work because he had to do everything himself. Naruto found himself depending heavily on the network of contacts and friends he had all over the Elemental Countries. Hours watching Jiraiya manage his espionage network came very handy as Naruto created a similar latticework around himself.

When he came into information on smaller heads he made a tidy profit by selling the information to other independents without his information network. Information and people were crucial in this business. As long as you knew What people were working towards you could generally predict their actions.

This group… Kuroakuma. They had none of the grandiose schemes of Akatsuki. It made them less and more dangerous than the bijuu collectors. Too bad none of the intel ops of the Hidden Villages had picked up on them. They already had done quite a bit of damage in several trade routes and smaller economies. Luckily their operations were basically run by three intelligent 'heads'. With all three heads gone the body would die just like any other animal.

"Naruto-san? The Spider sent me."

A quiet feminine voice barely discerned against the general noise.

Naruto inhaled deeply. She had barely registered on his senses. Her chakra control was exceptional to have mimicked a civilian. He would have assumed her to be a waitress if it wasn't for the faint scent of weapons polishing oil drifting from her.

Slowly he turned halfway and scanned her. She was standing about four feet away. A respectful distance to give just enough warning room for both parties if one decided to attack.

If he was to sum up her description in a few words Naruto would say 'Deadly and Beautiful Elegance' and be quite accurate. Her body was slender and toned under the tight fitting well used armored brown leather garments and boots. Over that she wore a mottled olive green canvas coat treated to be water resistant. Her weapons pouches were a lighter brown and her weapon harnesses and belts were black. Naruto was certain she was concealing more under the voluminous coat. Given the scuff marks on her outfit Naruto was quite sure she was very good.

Her face was the kicker. Almost triangular with fine porcelain skin stretched over delicate fragile bones. Almond shaped slanted black eyes set under fly away dark brows. Long strands of silky black hair escaping from the neat coronet of braids wrapped around her head to frame her face. He could see the flash of steel senbon used to secure the braids.

She reminded him of someone but Naruto wasn't quite sure who. Oh well, it would come to him sooner or later. Besides, he was more worried about Operation Hydra.

"Your name?" Naruto had given up on making friends at first meetings. He preferred to reserve judgment before reaching out.

She bowed her head. "Call me Hibara. Gameko's local agent can vouch for me."

Naruto nodded curtly. Watanabe was a sneak and a coward and a very bad liar since Naruto could literally sense lies using his Kyuubi augmented senses. In the weeks after he left Konoha he had discovered his sensitivity had increased several-fold. A meeting with the fox left him feeling the furball wasn't so bad after all. He had agreed to augment Narutos body enough so the deteriorating side effects of channeling the dense red chakra would be greatly reduced.

All Naruto had to do was to open his senses to the yoko, so the bijuu could receive some sensory input and the emotional benefits. Of course it meant the fox often egged him into bedding every attractive female just so he could enjoy the endorphins and sensations. Naruto did not mind too much. He had found women outside Konoha found him very attractive. With his loyalties to Sakura and Hinata gone he had little reason to restrain himself from enjoying the pleasures of the flesh.

Firmly he pushed the idea of bedding Hibara out of his mind. She was going to be his partner. If she was good it could lead to a more permanent arrangement and Naruto wasn't going to toy with someone who could cause him a great deal of physical damage. Oh, it would heal but the annoyance just wasn't worth it.

Carefully he pushed himself off the stool. "Let us walk Hibara-san. Some fresh air will do me good."

She did not say anything but followed his lead. That was one point in her favor. Most women were complete bitches when you were short with them. At least this one was professional. Both of them knew small talk was pointless. They would know each other better after a practice spar.

Naruto had a vague feeling he would be working with Hibara for a long time.

...ooOoo...

Naruto watched his partner drink steadily. She had already polished off two jugs of sake by herself and was nearly finished with her third. The last job had been ugly. Child prostitution wasn't something that could be prettied up and for some reason it hit Hibara hard. Probably some female thing. They had come to an understanding of each others limits in the months they worked together but Naruto did not delude himself into believing he knew everything about his partner.

The blonde squinted through the dim light of the not-so-high-class tavern. The acoustics of their booth and the sound canceling jutsu barrier guaranteed their privacy so he blurted out the question that had been plaguing him.

"Hibara-chan, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away Naruto-kun."

She always insisted on using the affectionate suffix though she never indicated in other ways that she had emotional ties with him. Oh, they trusted, respected and liked each other. But for both of them the past was taboo, the present and immediate future was all that mattered.

"Are you related to the Uchiha clan of Konoha? You look like the Teme."

She stilled. "Teme?" She inquired.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Old teammate. Spoilt brat and all around bastard. Went traitor and put a hole in my chest. Chased him for years because I promised. When I finally succeeded they closed me out, kicked me to the curb." Naruto explained vaguely. "Don't blame you if you are an Uchiha. It's not like you can choose your parents you know."

She blinked. Naruto saw two glittering trails down her cheek. Before he could apologize and tell her she didn't have to tell him anything she spoke.

"My father was." Her voice hardened. "He was a complete bastard. I was happy when Uchiha Itachi slaughtered the clan." She looked at him carefully through the corner of her eye to study his reaction.

Naruto blinked. "If you say so." He tapped his finger against the age smoothened table top. "I never quite understood Itachi though. He didn't seem like the type to just snap. And his excuse; testing his limits? Bull shit! He had another reason."

Hibara blinked. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sipped his sake and gathered his thoughts. "What do you know of Itachi?"

"Just that he was a prodigy, a genius who climbed through the ranks to become ANBU Captain at thirteen. At fourteen he slaughtered his clan leaving only one survivor, his younger brother. Then he joined Akatsuki, an organization that was collecting the bijous. After the organization was destroyed he vanished. His body was never found unlike most of his old allies."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's it in a nutshell. But Itachi was one of the most apathetic people I'd met. He said he wanted to test his limits but slaughtering a clan of cheap copy cats who've rested on their laurels so long? I don't think so. He would have just gone rogue taunting Konoha by thrashing every single oinin and ANBU team sent against him. He would have tested and penetrated the defense of every Hidden Village so he could fight the best of the best.

"The Uchihas must have done something really bad to so thoroughly piss him off. The question is what."

Hibara did not say anything for a while. "Uchiha Itachi is the only one who can answer that question."

"Yeah. I suppose. Too bad he's probably hiding somewhere far away. It probably would be nice to spar with him without having the whole killing each other issue."

"You want to talk to him? But why?!?"

"Itachi is a human being who was probably given a shitty hand like most of us. He probably did what he felt he had to do in order to survive. I just want to know what could have been so bad that he slaughtered his own kin with no remorse."

"Only he can answer that."

"Yeah. Well I'm done for the night. Can you look after yourself?"

Hibara snorted, a soft sound. "Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and made his way to the bar to pay off the tab and give some quiet instructions to the bartender. Then he made his way up to his room on the third floor. As usual Hibara had the connecting one next door.

He stripped off his clothing, dropping them carelessly over a chair before falling into bed nude except for his boxers before pulling the blanket over his frame.

- - -

A couple of hours later he came to with a jerk, flush of red chakra incinerating the effects of alcohol on his body. There was an intruder close by.

"Naruto-kun?"

It was Hibara. Her chakra was fluctuating unevenly, quite unlike her. Probably the alcohol she had consumed.

Her hair was disheveled and spilling down her back. At some point she had removed or lost the picks she used to secure her bun. He watched as she discarded her coat, then the close fitting armored vest. She struggled with her boots before they too hit the floor with two soft thuds. Then she walked, no swayed towards him.

There was no power in her steps or restraint in her motions. Her entire body swayed slightly out of control as she carefully made her way to him.

Her face was flushed pink, Sharingan was active from the lapse in chakra control. He had gotten used to it. For a long time he had been terrified. He had only seen the Sharingan in two faces, both of whom tried to kill him. Kakashi didn't count because he never really used the full blown Sharingan against Naruto. Now it represented control, competence, constancy, camaraderie and companionship.

"What is it Hibara-chan?"

She managed to sit on the edge of the bed without losing her balance though she refused to meet his eyes. "There is something I have to tell you."

After what seemed like eternity she lifted Sharingan eyes to his blue ones.

"I am Itachi."

Naruto stilled. What was she talking about? Itachi was a guy. He stared hard going over what his senses were telling him. She was telling the truth or she really believed it. But how could everyone have believed Itachi was a guy? Narutos brain worked furiously. All right, ignore that question and focus on the starting point.

Assumption, Hibara used to be the nukenin Uchiha Itachi. Extrapolate. Everything shifted and formed a dazzling kaleidoscope before settling into a new pattern, one that was far more complete than the old picture. It all made a crazy kind of sense. But going back… How?

Realizing she was near her breaking point he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her and settled her on his lap tucking her head under his chin.

"Tell me everything Hibara. I won't tell anyone else."

And then she spilled everything. Her most early memories growing up in barren barracks and raised as an automaton. The regular medical check-ups. The near constant training. Returning to the Uchiha Clan House just before Sasuke was born. Being pushed and driven through the Academy and up the ranks. Occasional blank spots in memories. Blank spots created when her Controllers wiped out her memories when she had discovered her true sex. Going through puberty feeling almost completely asexual due to the treatment of hormones and drugs. Finding out about the truth and memory wipes soon after she turned fourteen and deciding to slaughter the clan so they could not wipe her memories yet again.

At the end of it she was shaking and crying so hard she could barely speak.

"I knew I could not break the henge, it was a fuuin jutsu and the only Seals Master I knew was Jiraiya so I decided to join Akatsuki. But after a few months I realized there was no way I could just run off and hide, not when they actually had a chance at succeeding in collecting the bijuus so I started to pass information to Jiraiya."

"His inside informant."

"Hai. Once things started wrapping up Jiraiya broke the henge and sword a blood oath to not reveal anything about Uchiha Itachi or Hibara. Then I left."

Naruto crooned softly rocking the woman in his arms. "Jiraiya kept his word. He did not breathe a single word to me or anyone else. He kept your secrets."

"I was worried for a while that he would tell the Godaime."

"No. He doesn't trust the Council. He never tells Tsunade anything he wants to be kept secret. Baa-chan would blurt it out if anyone asked her when she's drunk. Jiraiya is the type to owe loyalty to people. Besides from his perspective the Uchiha Clan got what was coming to them with their illegal experimentation and child abuse. He doesn't have any tolerance for things like that. Not after Orochimaru."

Hibara nodded mutely. Then something came to mind. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to split up? I can understand--."

"Hush. You did what you had to do to survive. Just like me. As far as I'm concerned everything is square. Besides," His voice turned teasing. "We make a pretty good team and I'd hate to break up."

Hibara laughed a choked sound that gradually became genuine. What could she say to that? Especially since he was right.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	3. Choosing Loyalties

Summary: Hibara and Naruto make a decision… which Hidden Village gets their services and loyalties. A secret is revealed.

AN: About 4 years after Naruto has left Konoha, 1 year after hooking up with Hibara.

Review Responses:

- Itachi is a girl. Deal with it. I don't have anything against yaoi, In fact I love reading StarsofYaoi and Agni who specialise in yaoi ItaNaru SasuNaru pairings. But the truth is I suck at writing it.

- Konoha will be in this story. You can be certain of that

AN: I'm not going to write a lot about the back story, the time between Narutos departure and meeting Hibara, or their meeting and this chapter. The usual mercenary routine of travelling, meeting people, taking jobs, training, and developing techniques or learning more.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Choosing Loyalties Ooo...

Hibara frowned as she cleaned and polished her weapons while she waited for her lover and partner to collect the bounties on their latest heads.

"Bara-chan, we're done here."

Deft hands slipped the kunai back into the quick-release holster and packed away her equipment in a sealing scroll that went into her satchel.

Ten minutes later they were in a bar sipping sake warmed by katon jutsus.

The kunoichi noted Narutos distant, blank expression.

"Did you get any flak from the clerk?" She asked idly.

"Iie."

"Then what is riling you?"

Naruto hesitated before speaking. "Do you like this life? Having no ties, no stable home? Owing nothing to any particular village? Constantly traveling?"

Hibara stilled. She did not complain about the traveling because they had little choice; they had to go to where the work was. But it would become more difficult, especially if she became pregnant. And she would sooner or later. All forms of birth control had a failure rate. And factor in a jinchuurikis sperm that most likely more potent than the average male…

"Not really. But why do you ask Naruto-kun?"

Naruto ran a large hand through his messy hair. "Curiosity. I've been thinking about the future. Bounty hunting is okay but having the back up of a village would be better."

"Most shinobi villages consider their nins as tools to be used and discarded. I will not risk being treated that way ever again."

"I know. Trust me I understand perfectly. That is why I think we should study the possibilities to see which village would suit us best."

- - -

After several days of debate and data analysis the pair came to a decision.

"Kumo is the best bet. They are desperate to have a strong kekkai genkai and higher profile with potential clients." Hibara pointed out. "They won't be able to resist the Sharingan and two skilled S-class nins."

"Their Raikage is getting old though. We'll probably have to deal with his successor in a few years." Narutos nose wrinkled.

Hibara nodded slowly. "True, but if we play our cards right we can make sure someone we like is nominated as the next Raikage."

Naruto bit his lip. "I'm not sure about Kumos political structure. In Konoha the Council has a great deal of influence."

"It is usually not the case in Kumo but the Raikage is getting old and losing control." Hibara explained. "He was able to protect Nii Yugito, jinchuuriki to Nibi no Nekomata, throughout her childhood and early shinobi career. In fact there is some gossip that she is one of the leading candidates to be the next Raikage."

Narutos eyes widened. "Sugoi! They are seriously considering her as Raikage?"

Hibara nodded. "Hai. Kumo has strong nins but few have the spark, the drive and power to be kage-level. The clans have become proud and stale. The Raikage is desperate for fresh blood, new life. That is the only reason why he did not stop the Gokiro clans attempt to kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress for the Byakugan."

Naruto nodded slowly. He could see the Raikages point of view; he wanted his village to become strong and reputable, if it was at the expense of another non-ally village then so be it. Besides, wasn't that what all shinobi villages did?

"Okay. You've convinced me." A wide smile split his face. "Lets go pay the Raikage a little visit to see if he's interested."

...ooOoo...

Omada Hiroshi, Yondaime Raikage, shivered slightly as he hunched over the newest paperwork in the Kage Tower. His old bones were too vulnerable to the biting chill of the Tower set in one of the high peaks of Kumo. It was a strategic spot but better suited for young vigorous bodies.

Carefully he put down his glass nib pen and turned his thoughts to his ever present concern, his successor candidates. So far no clear candidates had caught his interest though the clans continued to push their scions. Hiroshi himself favored his ward, Nii Yugito who was jinchuuriki to Nibi no Nekomata. Like the Sandiame Hokage he took up his old job when his old successor (and nephew) died sealing the Nibi inside his grandniece Yugito.

Yugito was a superlative kunoichi, an excellent taichou on the battlefield, but she was not a Leader. She did not have the charisma to draw attention or set hearts on fire. She was reserved and quiet... Oh she was decisive and quick with orders when fighting but she was more inclined to ignore what happened around her as no concern of hers. Not a good quality in a political leader or kage candidate. Even she herself admitted it. But as things stood she was the only one he could trust Kumo to, someone who would not drain the village to benefit a select few.

He wheeled around kunai out when a soft polite cough broke the silence. He was tense but not too concerned. If it was an assassin he or she would never have coughed.

"Who is there?"

The shadows peeled away to reveal two forms that emerged from the darkness. A not-too tall man with blonde spikey hair wearing a cloth half mask veiling the lower half of his face. His lithe build was dressed in green camo pants, pouches on both thighs, black combat boots, a black turtleneck under a sand colored trench coat. His companion/partner was obviously a kunoichi dressed in green cargo pants and black boots, a black t-shirt under a green camo jacket. She had long black hair twisted in a knot secured by chopsticks and senbons with long strands framing a pale aristocratic triangular face and almond shaped black eyes.

Neither of them bore a hitae, even a scored one to mark them as nukenins, but they were clearly shinobi trained. High class ones given that they penetrated the Raikage Tower without setting off any alarms.

They also bore no killing intent. They wanted something. Feeling a tad more relaxed the Raikage filled his pipe and lit it before taking a deep puff.

"What can I do for you?"

The pair glanced at each other before the blonde man stepped forward. "It is more like what we can do for you Raikage-sama."

Rheumy eyes narrowed sharply. "Perhaps you can start with your names?"

The pair hesitated before answering.

"Naruto."

"Hibara."

The Raikage perked. "Uzumaki Naruto? Of Konoha?"

The blonde stiffened. "Formerly of Konoha." He corrected sharply before forcing himself to relax. "Forgive my abruptness… I have almost no good memories of Konoha."

Hiroshi nodded slowly. He had heard of how Konohas jinchuuriki was treated. Fools! They did everything they could to anger the boy. It was a miracle he hadn't snapped years ago like the Godaime Kazekage Gaa'ra.

"I can see. It was disturbing… Sarutobi was a fool. He watched his village prime an explosive tag and did nothing to stop them. Young man, you must have an iron-will to have reached your current level with so little encouragement or backing."

Naruto blinked and smiled hesitantly. "Thank you."

Hiroshi shook his head. "It is no compliment. It is the truth. I've studied the historical data on jinchuurikis. Those treated reverently, with respect, they served their villages well often becoming great leaders. It is those despised and hated who become insane and go on killing rampages that are so prominently noted in the records." He took a deep puff. "I was determined to not let that happen to Yugito so I was very strict about enforcing any law I made to protect her.

"In fact I forced many of the clans to send their heirs for special training with Yugito. They grew up with her and treated her like any other high clan child. Whenever they heard uncomplimentary things they were quick to speak in her defense. When they finally learnt she was a jinchuuriki it was something secondary, like a kekkai genkai. All Kumo shinobis know she is a strong kunoichi and experienced taichou. They know she will not risk their lives for no good cause, that she will do her best to make sure her team returns alive."

Naruto bowed his head. "I heard that. Jiraiya, the Gama Sannin, he said that Akatsuki always hesitated going after the Nibi because Kumo shinobis were quick to react."

The Raikage nodded. "When they were active Yugito spent more time doing missions requiring several squads. Akatsuki is good but not against a group that works like an oiled machine, or a jinchuuriki comfortable with drawing on ninety percent of the bijuus power without losing control. Especially Nibi."

Naruto frowned then nodded. "Nibi has control over the dead."

"Yes. Yugito can reanimate corpses to fight on her behalf. If the death is fairly recent and there is a medic to repair the injuries she can force the soul back into the body."

Narutos eyes widened. "Wow!"

The Raikage smirked. "Yes, wow. It makes her a particular favorite of Kumos shinobis. All the divisions know to make sure there is a good medic on her team. But enough about Yugito. Tell me about Uzumaki Naruto. What brings you here?"

Naruto glanced at his companion. "You might not be aware of it but I have left Konoha with the blessing of the Godaime and Daimyo. I currently have dual citizenship with Wave and Spring Country. I have been working as a bounty hunter when I met Hibara. After some discussion we decided we wished to join a Hidden Village, Kumo by preference." His blue eyes were level. "Hibara is practically unknown to most villages but I assure you she is a skilled kunoichi, S-class, better than me in technique in some fields."

The Raikage almost dropped his pipe from shock. "Tell me, why Kumo? Is it for vengeance? Do you hope to attack Konoha in the future using Kumo as a shield?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Konoha holds grudges. I do not. You tried to make your village strong by going through with the Hyuuga kidnapping. Don't all villages destroy or steal the resources of others? Scrolls, jutsus, kekkai genkais, weapons, shinobis? You had had no treaty with Konoha, you were there To sign one, but you hadn't."

Hiroshi stared at the young man with thoughtful eyes. "That is a very mature outlook."

Naruto shrugged. "Well if I hated everyone who treated me badly I would be full of nothing but bitterness. I've learnt to let go and move on to survive. Besides you are more worthy; you've treated Yugito a lot better than Konoha ever treated me. I think if I lived in Kumo I would have had a better childhood."

Hiroshi could say nothing because it was the bitter truth. He cursed the long dead Hokages; two particular ones who were responsible for the sufferings of this young man. The private speculation was looking to be more and more real.

"Uzumaki, could you do something for me?"

Naruto tensed warily. "What?"

"Remove your mask."

Naruto blinked but obeyed. The stretchy material rested around his throat to reveal the chiseled features, the long nose, the wide sculpted mouth, the faint trio of lines around said mouth that resembled whiskers. A restless hand ran through the spiky blonde strands while the narrow eyes eyed the Raikage with veiled wariness.

Omada Hiroshi nodded thoughtfully and took another deep puff. "That explains it."

Naruto exploded. "Explains what?"

"Why the Yondaime Hokage chose you." Hiroshi explained calmly. "I met Namikaze Minato during the treaty talks after the Konoha-Iwa wars. He was an honorable man, very forgiving and ready to look for the best in people around. He would never ask another to make a sacrifice when he could." The clay pipe tapped the surface of the heavy desk. "You are very like him, like your father."

Naruto froze.

Hibara stared at Naruto. He had never told her…

"Naruto-kun, is this true? The Yondaime is your father?"

Narutos shoulders went stiff before he turned to meet his lovers eyes squarely. "I have no proof. No birth certificate, no clan scrolls, no letters… Nothing but what I look like. Jiraiya said I most likely am but I refused to let him tell anyone, even Tsunade-baa-chan. If you think the fools in Konoha would have believed us you are high on something!" He laughed a sharp barking sound. "They would say I stole the Yondaimes appearance. Foxes are tricksters and illusionists you know!"

Hiroshi coughed discreetly. "It does not matter what Konoha says. I know our archives have several blood samples from Konoha shinobis. They were collected from the battlefields for our medics to study." He explained. "I'm certain we have a sample for Namikaze Minato. He participated in a sparring duel with my old successor, Yugitos uncle. Hiraiko used a kusari-gama that drew blood. The blood sample would have been preserved." He smiled slyly. "If it proves he sired you you have every right to use the Namikaze name, it is not like there is a clan to protest it no matter what Konoha feels."

Naruto turned away tears filling his eyes. All of Konoha denied him. And here a complete stranger acknowledged the possibility, was willing to help him prove his heritage. He looked at Hibara who smiled with a warm understanding light in her usually cool eyes.

"I do not care if I marry Uzumaki Naruto or Namikaze Naruto. You are one and the same and I love you." She voiced her opinion and support.

Naruto bowed his head briefly before straightening with fresh resolve. "This proves my point Raikage-sama. You are willing to see beyond the surface, to consider what most people would not. I would be honored to serve you as a Kumo nin."

Hibara stirred. "But we are a bit concerned about your successor, the Rokudaime. We would like to meet him or her before fully committing to Kumo." She shuddered. "We will not risk being bound to serve one unworthy."

A germ of an idea found root. Hiroshi smiled slowly. "I have no fixed choice for my successor. Currently Yugito is the most suitable candidate."

The couple looked at each other. Hibara spoke. "Could we meet her?"

The Raikage knew if he pushed too hard he would lose them. The man would only serve those he cared for, the woman would follow him. Trying to bind these two would be like chaining the wind or binding lightening; possible but eventually a futile endeavor.

"Of course. First let me prepare a set of visitors papers for you two. For two months? That should be enough time for you to make a decision."

He opened a few blank scrolls and began writing out the details of a visitors pass. A slow smile spread across his face as he imagined the possibilities. They were looking for a place to put roots, to grow a family. The children of a jinchuuriki, an S-class shinobi… the potential was unlimited. This could be the source of the fresh blood he had been looking for.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I know in canon Nibi only has control over corpses, I'm changing it a bit here. I know in canon the Raikage is obsessed with kekkai genkai and war but remember... this is AR and My story. Toodles!

Review, Review, Review


	4. Splintering & New Alliances

Summary: The remnants of the Rookie Nine get a slap in the face. An alliance is born. Konoha gets bad news. All of these events are taking place simultaneously. In the following weeks and months Konoha gets even more bad news.

AN: This takes place about 6 years after the last chapter, 10 years after Naruto has left Konoha.

AN: A reminder, this is AR, I most definitely will be writing Kumo and Iwa out of character with canon-Narutoverse.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Splintering & New Alliances Ooo...

Shikamaru frowned as he stared down at the remnants of his cold dinner. The sauce was coagulating on the grilled meat.

"Eat up Shikamaru! Or I'll give your food to Chouji!" Ino threatened shaking a fist.

Shikamaru just pushed his plate to his Akimichi friend. "You can have it Chouji. I don't feel that hungry anyway."

Sakura looked at the strategic genius with some concern. The Nara had lost weight in recent months.

"What is wrong Shikamaru? You haven't been going out on missions but you've lost so much weight!"

The Konoha jounins looked at the Nara. They tried to get together for dinner at least once a month. This time Kiba, Neji and Lee were away on a tracking mission. Sasuke was never invited after the scene he made the first and only time Ino cajoled him into joining them.

Tenten eyed the Nara with critical eyes. "Sakura is right. Next time you have to go out in the field you'll pass out after just a few hours running. Haven't you been training?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Haven't had the time. I've been spending all my time analyzing the intel reports from months back." A frown creased his nose. "Konoha is in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Shino usually did not speak but when he did he meant it.

Shikamaru tapped the wooden surface beneath his hands and organized his thoughts.

"Have you heard of Aka Arashi? Or Hanashin?"

Sakura shuddered automatically. "Red Storm and Death Flower? Who hasn't!? Every single Konoha shinobi who encountered them has died! And we still don't have a clue what they look like or anything else including their affiliation!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Now we do. They are Kumo elite. BOLT."

Eyes widened. BOLT was the Kumo equivalent of ANBU. Usually any missions they undertook never created any ripples.

"Aka Arashi is BOLT?" Ino was incredulous. "I thought no one survived any encounter with the pair. How do you know?"

"A scouting team doing recon had a Branch House Hyuuga with them." Shikamaru replied bluntly. "He saw the attack used. It literally created a hurricane of cutting winds and red energy that over loaded or sliced everyone within several hundred yards. Only those in the Eye of the Storm were safe. While He attacked long-range She attacked close-range. Hanashin is a clearly a kenjutsu and ninjutsu specialist, a scalpel compared to Aka Arashis hammer. Once the field was clear they joined a BOLT team who followed their lead.

"I've been going over past reports where the enemy wasn't very clear. A lot of the shinobis who died opponents unknown were most likely killed by this pair. It is only recently, after that large scale lethal massacre where those Kira-Arashi attacks where used, that the names were discovered by intel operatives."

Ino shook her head. "I don't get it. If they have two really good nins why isn't Kumo publicizing it to get missions?"

Shikamarus eyes were solemn. "They have Ino. Mainly in Iwa and countries without shinobi villages. I don't know if your dad has been complaining but Konoha has been losing some large regular merchant contracts. The factors said they found another more reliable village. From the reports it is most likely Iwa or Kumo."

Chouji nodded slowly. "A lot of merchants have been saying that. It's because Nami and Spring automatically increase the cost of any goods heading for Fire Country or Konoha. They have been giving merchants who hire shinobis from other hidden villages a discount."

Ino stared confused. She knew prices had been increasing recently but she never figured out why. "But why?"

Sakura looked away her mouth trembling. It was Hinata who answered her eyes moist.

"It is because Naruto left Konoha. He has accepted citizenship in both those countries and they do not like Konoha any more." She looked down at her clenched fist. "I heard father speak of it. The Daimyo and Godaime are very angry with Konoha. Naruto asked Tsunade-sama to banish him so he could leave without being marked as a nukenin."

Everyone recoiled. They knew Naruto had left but they figured it was just a long training trip. None had figured it was a permanent thing. But Naruto hadn't sent any letters.

Ino turned to Sakura. "That is just a joke, isn't it forehead-girl? Naruto always said he wanted to be Hokage! He wouldn't just up and leave!"

Sakura straightened her head and spoke, her voice thick with unshed tears. "Hinata is right. He left. He didn't say anything to anyone but Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama. Even Iruka-sensei and Teuchi-san and Ayame-san from Ichirakus didn't know!"

"But why?" Tenten voiced the question on all their minds. "Why would he leave?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. But even before that Tsunade-sama stopped teaching me." Her long bangs hid her eyes. "Shizune-san refused to tell me anything. I'm still a medic-nin but I learn through the hospital. I don't get any specialized training anymore. Haven't for a few years now."

Shino nodded thoughtfully. "That explains it." Everyone looked at him. "Tsunade-sama blames you, and all of Konoha. In her eyes we are responsible for making Naruto leave."

"But we didn't do anything!" Ino erupted furious.

"That is exactly it. We didn't do anything." Shikamarus cool voice cut through the histrionics of the Yamanaka kunoichi. "We didn't stay in touch with him. We didn't ask about him. We didn't talk to him. We didn't know he was unhappy in Konoha. Hell! We didn't suspect anything was wrong! Only Hinata and Sakura…" Sharp eyes pinned the two kunoichis. "Tell me, why didn't you two say anything? You two were supposed to know him best. Sakura, you were his genin teammate. Hinata, you were his girlfriend."

They looked away. Hinata spoke first. "I broke up with him. Father did not like me dating him. He said he was unworthy, a nobody." She silently begged for understanding, their support. "He was beginning to respect me as a kunoichi… I didn't want to lose…"

"So you threw Naruto away." Shikamaru concluded in patent disgust. He turned to Sakura. "What about you? What did you do or not do?" Then he shook his head. "No, I don't have to be told. All you cared about was getting the Uchiha. You made Naruto promise. You ignored him except when the rumors about Sasuke reached you then you guilted Naruto into chasing after the traitor. Whenever he returned empty-handed you berated him and put him down for 'failing'." Sakura pushed her chair back and ran away crying. Shikamaru glared at Ino cutting off her words of defense. "Don't say a fucking thing Ino! You know I'm right. Sakura ignored Naruto except when it was time to chase Sasuke! And when Sasuke was back in Konoha she dropped Naruto like a used tissue!" He pushed his own chair back and stood up abruptly throwing his chopsticks down with a clatter. "Forget it. I understand perfectly why Naruto left Konoha. No one around here gave a damn about him. Us included!"

- - -

In the Hokage Tower the Konoha Council was holding another more formal meeting.

"Godaime-sama, what measures are being taken to eliminate Aka Arashi and Hanashin?"

Tsunade eyed Hyuuga Hiashi and smiled maliciously. "None." She waited for the uproar of protest to die before continuing. "All ANBU sent against the pair have been eliminated. Not one has survived to return, make contact, send a message, anything! We would have to send at least fifteen full squadrons to have a less than even chance of taking them out. Such a step would be an act of war; it would give Kumo the right to retaliate openly. If they send the pair against Konoha… we would be facing lesser version of the Yondaime Hokage. But we would be the Iwa-nins.

"Their techniques and teamwork is destructive on a Massive scale. They can literally bring down the walls and storage silos from half a mile away! I will not risk dragging Konoha into a war we are not prepared for!"

That harsh reminder was enough to still most of the protest.

"Then what course of action remains?" Aburame Shibi voiced the practical question.

"Avoidance." Tsunade replied bluntly. "Nara Shikamaru has been analyzing past reports where the opponents were not so clear cut. A clear pattern has emerged. Thirty five percent of jounins killed in the past year, opponent unknown, has been closed opponent known; Aka Arashi or Hanashin. Eighty percent of our shinobis encounters with Kumo have ended in at least one death, forty percent with only one survivor making the report.

"Kumo has been upping their shinobi training regimes; even their Chuunin teams are becoming lethal to an experienced Konoha jounin. They are using more and more new or never seen jutsus; fuuton, raiton, katon all blended to have effects our shinobis are not familiar with. Unfortunately few survive to return and make a report so we can develop counters. The standard doton mud wall is ripped to shreds by their attacks."

Inochi shook his head. "I don't understand how these two elites snuck up on us! Kumo has not produced any promising shinobis in years! None of their Chuunins have made a good show at any of the exams."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Jiraiya has a theory. They are not sending their real elites to the public Chuunin Exams. They are training them in private, in Kumo, sending them for quiet missions and wiping out all witnesses. Aka Arashi and Hanashin are simply the first making a big splash for Kumos debut." She rubbed her forehead. "Most of the guard contracts we've lost have definitely gone to Kumo." She snorted and shook her head. "Certain unnamed Konohan individuals tried to change the merchants minds by hiring shinobis to impersonate bandits. The Kumo chuunin and genin guards slaughtered them. It is fortunate they had the brains not to take their Konoha hitaes with them."

The whole Council looked at each other. They had come to this meeting expecting to sign off on a S-class mission to assassinate Aka Arashi and Hanashin. Now they find out things were a lot more complicated than just killing two nins!

Shikaku sighed. "So avoidance it is."

"Until we can get better intel." Tsunade agreed readily. "We need something we can use to track the targets… pictures, profiles, names, associates, teachers, students… Anything! We can't just declare war on Kumo to take out just two nins when we don't have any means of locating or identifying them."

None of them could argue with that. It was hard to plan an assassination mission when you didn't even know what the target looked like under the porcelain mask.

...ooOoo...

Omada Hiroshi smirked as he downed his own sake. He could feel it in his bones. This alliance would last. The last Tsukikage had been a war-mongering barbarian. This young man was more calm, thoughtful, and practical. It helped that he held no personal grudge against Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage. He was more interested in rebuilding.

Nobunaga Dakuen couldn't help smiling as he sipped his warm sake. He had only been Tsuchikage for ten years and he had never expected to be negotiating a full scale alliance and trade treaty given the general state of unrest with the recent Oto mess and the Akatsuki-bijuu situation. He certainly didn't expect to be signing one with Kumo after the disaster with Konoha!

"How did you do it Hiroshi-san? Kumo hasn't made any good standing in recent Chuunin exams. And now you produce two S-class elites!" His voice held nothing but admiration. "And your shinobis have grown so much stronger. Usually Doton jutsus easily counter raiton or fuuton jutsus but what your nins use… it is different."

Hiroshi poured more sake for himself and Dakuen. "Good fortune mainly. I held true to my principles throughout my life. The Kamis choose to bless me by sending me two elites in my old age."

Dakuens eyes widened. "Two nukenins?" He whispered incredulously.

Hiroshi shook his head. "Nope. One who was Banished since he could not bear to remain in his birth village. His partner who has no record in any village."

Dakuen sat straight. "And you trust them? Two strangers? What if this was a high-level infiltration attempt?"

Hiroshi chortled. "That is exactly it my dear Dakuen! This one would never be sent for an infiltration. His partner maybe, but he… He is too open!"

"Who is this gem? This prodigy?"

Hiroshi shook a bony finger. "This one is no prodigy. He is a hard worker and has enough balls for ten squadrons but he is not a genius, not the way we classify genius." Hiroshi frowned slightly. "He thinks outside the box." He smiled more slyly. "His father did too."

A growing suspicion bloomed. "What is his name?"

Hiroshi batted his eyes. "Hmm? Aka Arashi. His partner is called Hanashin." The Raikage added unhelpfully.

Dakuen growled. "His real name Hiroshi-san."

The foolish banter and tipsiness faded. The Yondaime Raikage spoke. "Dakuen-san, I have chosen this man as my successor. My shinobis and people support him. But if you choose to end the alliance over him I will understand."

"His name."

"Namikaze Naruto. His father was Namikaze Minato." Dakuen sagged back as though struck. Deciding to drive the point in Hiroshi continued. "Minato sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko within his only son. The boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He was ignored, beaten and abused by Konoha and still he wished to serve the Leaf. He bled to kill two S-class nins when he was just a Chuunin, he nearly died to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke to save the Sharingan kekkai genkai for Konoha, and still they denied him the rank of jounin, his fathers name, his heritage!

"The boy tried so very hard but all humans have a limit so he left. The one good thing the Godaime Hokage did was Banish him so the Council could not mark him as a nukenin. He left Fire Country and settled in Wave and Spring Country where he has contacts."

The Tsukikage connected the dots. "The merchant contracts."

The Raikage smirked. "Hai. Both countries owe nothing to Konoha; they have more affection for the boy because he Fought for them not just ryou."

Dakuen was torn, the boys father slaughtered Iwa nin, but it was during war. And he had clearly cut his allegiances with Konoha. But still…

"He is a jinchuuriki and badly treated." Dakuen pointed out neutrally. "How can you be certain of his mental stability?"

"Pish tosh! Minato was a Seals Master and if the boy hadn't snapped after all those years in Konoha I don't see why he will now. Besides he is happy, content. He has a wife, a child, friends and comrades who trust and respect him. Things he had been looking for all his life. Things he never had."

The Tsukikage nodded slowly. "I can see that point of view. All our intel reports indicated the boy thirsted for respect and acknowledgement, things he never got in Konoha."

"Exactly."

Dakuen smiled and shook his head. "You are a lucky son of a bitch. Getting ready made elites, a potential successor, all in one blow."

Hiroshi nodded solemnly. "I burn incense twice a week. The Gods can be cruel but occasionally they can be generous."

Dakuen sighed. "What about the new jutsus? They seem to be combos but I don't see how you found and trained so many dual affinities."

Hiroshi laughed and shook his head. "It is not strictly duel affinities. Two shinobis with complimenting affinities work together to amplify their attacks. Nijutsus. Naruto and Hibara pioneered this technique during their bounty hunting time. As part of the alliance Kumo is willing to teach Iwa-nins the principles and some examples."

Dakuen smiled at the irony. The son of the Yondaime Hokage becoming the Raikage and teaching Iwa-nins jutsus that could possibly destroy Konoha.

"I cannot say for certain but I am almost sure the Council will go for it. The boy did nothing to Iwa; his father and Konoha were the ones responsible. Besides, he is no longer Konoha but of Kumo, our new allies."

Hiroshi raised his dish of sake and smiled.

...ooOoo...

"Hokage-sama, the Kazekage has sent a message to Konoha."

Tsunade stared up at the almost mask-like visage of Sabaku no Temari, Sunas ambassador to Konoha. The kunoichi had taken the position in order to be close to Nara Shikamaru. The relationship had withered but Temari had stayed.

Almost warily she accepted the scroll and bit her thumb to smear a bead of blood on the blood seal. Carefully she opened the document and read the contents. And paled. She stared up at Temari.

"Do you know what the scroll contains?"

The mask fractured a bit. "Hai. Suna is withdrawing from the alliance. We will only remain neutral with Konoha."

Tsunade shook her head. She did not have to ask why. The Kazekage had a very close relationship with Naruto, his first friend. When he found out Naruto had left Konoha, had asked to be Banished the relationship had cooled. The only question was why now?

"Is there a particular reason why Suna is withdrawing from the alliance now? Other than the obvious."

Temari hesitated then decided there was no harm in answering. Konohas spies would find out soon enough. "Iwa and Kumo have formed an alliance. They have invited Suna." The information hit the Hokage hard. "Gaa'ra assures me the Raikage and Tsukikage have no plans to attack Konoha, this is more of a trade and mutual defense deal." She tilted her head to one side. "This greatly benefits Suna. Part of the arrangement is exchanging shinobis and techniques. The Raikages successor is the one who pushed for sharing. He says that forming ties, sharing strength, it will ensure the alliance lasts."

Tsunade closed her eyes. She had fought with the Council, argued for cross training with Suna, going on joint missions, but the Council had refused. Then she opened her eyes. "The Raikages successor sounds like a very wise shinobi. Have you met him? Do you know his name?"

Temari shook her head. "I haven't met him. Only Gaa'ra has and he isn't telling." She frowned slightly. "Gaa'ra has never called him by name. Just Rokudaime."

Tsunade blinked away tears. Rokudaime. It was a title she had hoped someone she loved as a little brother would receive. Now he never would. "When are you leaving?"

"In two days." Temari replied honestly. "I've already packed most of my things. I've already made arrangements to have some big purchases to be delivered to Suna in a few weeks. I'm only staying to say goodbye to Shikamaru and the others."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Very well." She smiled more openly. "I will miss seeing you Temari. I am certain Shikamaru and the others will as well."

...ooOoo...

A few months later found the Godaime Hokage nursing a never-ending headache as she sipped her tea waiting for the Council to settle down. Everyone of them were looking their age from all the recent stresses and she hoped everyone of those bastards would loose a lot more hair and get a dozen wrinkles!

She waited. And waited. Silence. Expectant eyes.

"I have the report from the jounin team sent to protect the fire Daimyos diplomatic envoy to Kumo. The news is not good."

Several Councilors and Clan Heads took a sip of the herbal tea designed to heal ulcers. Tsunade took a sip of her own tea before continuing.

"The Daimyo was not completely honest with us. The Envoy he sent to Kumo were witnesses as he said, but he was not specific about what they were to witness."

The tension built until one of the civilians burst out. "What?!?"

"A marriage. The alliance between Iwa and Kumo has been further solidified by the Tsukikage marrying the Raikages grandniece, Nii Yugito."

Shikaku frowned. "Nii Yugito. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She is jinchuuriki to Nibi no Nekomata and a very respected and honored kunoichi in Kumo. It was rumored that she was a candidate to be the next Raikage but clearly it is no longer the case." Tsunade answered bluntly.

"Is she reluctant?" Inuzuka Tsume wanted to know. "If so this marriage may not last and the alliance might fall."

Tsunade shook her head. "I was hoping for that too but no." She turned to the shadows. "Of the entire jounin escort team only Yuuhi Kurenai was allowed to accompany the daimyos envoy to Kumo where the marriage was held. The next day afternoon they were escorted back to the border where the rest of the jounin escorts were detained. Kurenai will be giving her first hand report. One question at a time After she has finished her debriefing."

Yuuhi Kurenai stiffened her spine as she stood. Calmly she collected her thoughts before making her report.

"We were intercepted at the border by two squadrons of Kumo jounins and one of Iwa jounins and pinned down. They made it very clear that only one Konoha nin would be allowed entry into Kumo. I was chosen due to my eidetic memory. One group remained at the border while the smaller group escorted us into Kumo.

"They were very professional. No verbal threats or abuse. The pace set was comfortable for the daimyos envoy. When the terrain was hard they carried the civilians. Kumo itself is isolated, difficult to penetrate, very defensive with the sheer cliff faces and gorges. But inside the walls Kumo has changed, there is energy and life. The civilians gossiping, traders bustling, children active. Most of the nins moved in groups of two or four.

"We were taken to a high-class hotel that was full of foreigners. Some seemed to know what was happening but no one was talking. I saw the Tsukikage talking with the Kazekage and a masked man but I thought nothing of it. He looked to be BOLT and I assumed he was their liaison or honorary guard. At dinnertime I found out the Tsukikage would be marrying the Raikages grandniece, Nii Yugito. There were too many shinobi guards to do a recon so I stayed in my room.

"The next day I took a quick stroll and spotted the bride-to-be. She was talking with the same masked man and the Kazekage. She called them both brother and hugged them. The wedding took place a few hours later. The masked man gave the bride away and the Raikage presided over the ceremony. The Kazekage and the Tsukikages sister Sango were the official witnesses.

"From what I saw the bride and groom have genuine respect and affection for each other. There will be an honest attempt to make this marriage work. All information about Nobunaga Dakuen indicates he has had no serious relationships or girlfriends in the past few years. His first wife died in childbirth, the daughter was stillborn. He has no children from any past liaisons. The witnesses from Iwa are pleased by the marriage and alliance.

"I did some eavesdropping during the reception. The masked man… He is Aka Arashi. It is common knowledge in Kumo he the Raikages right hand, a highly respected and skilled jounin and BOLT operative; and that he is a jinchuuriki, of what exactly no one who knows is talking. The Kazekage and Yugito trust him, call him brother. The next day we were escorted back to the border where the rest of the jounin escorts were waiting" Kurenai closed her eyes. "Three jinchuurikis, highly respected and honored, in or very close to the seats of power in three different hidden villages. They are the key for this alliance. They will not be easily removed and the bonds they share will not be easily severed."

Chouza frowned. "I do not understand. How can Yugito so trusted and liked? Didn't the Godaime Raikage die sealing the Nibi into her? Even Gaa'ra was feared. Suna chose him for his power."

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know. Neither does Kurenai."

"Does any one know which bijuu this Aka Arashi holds?"

"Jiraiya might but he has not responded to any of my letters." She smiled sourly. "Don't count on him telling Konoha anything even if he does."

Several Councilors flinched at that pointed rebuke.

Hiashi frowned. Three jinchuurikis with power and influence, in positions of leadership in three separate countries that have bad relationships with Konoha.

"This is not a good thing. Iwa, Kumo and Suna… They might change their minds in the future and attack Konoha."

Tsunade grimaced. "A certain division in ANBU felt so and chose to act without my or this Councils permission. Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the distinct pleasure of informing you that the highly illegal Ne division of ANBU is no more. Ever single Ne ANBU sent to interfere in the treaty negotiations is dead. In fact Kumo sent several squadrons to track Ne back to their bases outside Konoha and wiped them out. Three days ago Danzo was found dead, officially he died of a heart attack, unofficially the medics believe it is a new assassination jutsu that mimics a heart attack, a raiton jutsu that over stimulates the heart. Several ANBU and jounins known to associate with him, and even some who don't have died in unanticipated encounters with Kumo nins in the weeks after." She smiled the now common death head grin. "A most welcome gift from Kumo. I must send the Raikage a letter expressing my gratitude for getting rid of those thorns in my side." Honey eyes bored into certain individuals. "Too bad they only took care of the shinobis."

Several Councilors flinched; they had been Danzos allies and supporters.

The shinobis on the Council shook their heads. It was a highly illegal action but it was very surprising, how complete and ruthlessly thorough Kumos reaction had been. Their intelligence operations must be very sophisticated to have penetrated and unearthed Ne. But then again Ne had been protected by factions on Konohas Council.

Shikaku sighed and tapped the table to get everyones attention. "It is clear. If we stay out of Kumos way they will not attack us, but if we interfere in their business they have no hesitation about wiping those responsible out."

Tsunade nodded. "Up until now our encounters with Kumo have only been in the field, when we are at cross-purposes in the field on opposing sides, trying to gather intel. My recommendation is to not hide any more since hiding has not helped one bit."

Several shinobis sat up straighter. "What are you suggesting?" Tsume wanted to know.

Tsunade glanced at a scroll in front of her. "The Chuunin Exams are coming up. This time they will be hosted in Kumo. Usually we never send genin teams to Kumo or Iwa but I'm thinking we should. It will give us a good opportunity to get a first hand look at Kumo since the Exams usually last at least a month."

Shibi nodded thoughtfully. "That is an excellent idea. We cannot send too many genin teams. But we should send those who have a greater chance of advancing so our jounins will have a reason to stay in Kumo."

Tsunade nodded. "Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji have genin teams that should be ready. My suggestion is to send an additional jounin for each team, one-on-one instructors for those who advance. A few more can join me when I travel to Kumo for the Third Exam."

Hiashi frowned. "Is that a wise decision Godaime-sama? You are the Hokage…"

Tsunade snorted. "And that is why I have to be there. The Yondaime Raikage has implied he will be announcing his successor during the Third Exam. I want to have a first-hand look at the new Rokudaime, to see who we will be up against. Besides, with all the daimyos and dignitaries invited it is unlikely anyone will try anything. Kumo will probably handle them just like they handled Ne."

There was nothing anyone could say to that.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: As I mentioned in the previous chapter I'm not going to write the filler arcs about Naruto and Hibaras time as Aka Arashi and Hanashin unless I get the time and inspiration. There will be references to experiences that took place in those times, but no chapters/side stories planned.

Review, Review, Review


	5. Discoveries Namikaze

Summary: The Chuunin Exams are taking place in Kumo and Konoha shinobis gets some unpleasant home truths in their faces.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Review Responses:

- All of you looking forward to seeing Konoha get a smack in the face, this is for you!

- Itachis female/true name Hibara means Fire Rose. Fire (Hi) Rose (Bara)

- STARR notes Naruto is becoming the Rokudaime Raikage, while Hiroshi is the Yondaime Raikage. You might want to go back to chapter 3 (Choosing Loyalties) and read it more slowly. The Godaime Raikage died sealing Nibi into Yugito like the Yondaime Hokage. When that occured Hiroshi took up his old job like the Sandaime Hokage (Sarutobi). The numbering of the Raikages might be off compared to Canonverse but I've already stressed Kumo is OOC, this is an Alternate Reality...

- SunStar Kitsune, you'll definitely meet their children in the next few chapters.

- naruhinafoeverXD, Tsunade will catch up with Naruto but remember things never stay the same... Change is the only Constant in Life.

AN: Happy New Year everyone!!!

AN: Remember, this story is focusing on Naruto and his relationships, not the Chuunin Exams themselves.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Discoveries - Namikaze Ooo...

Uchiha Sasuke frowned as he made his way through the cobbled streets of Kumo. The main avenues were broad and wide, but the side streets were ancient and winding. Kumo was much older than Konoha and it showed. He didn't understand why he was one of the three additional jounins sent for the Kumo Chuunin Exams. Kakashi was here and he also had the Sharingan. Sasuke felt it was a waste of his time especially since the Kumo shinobis were very circumspect about practicing in the public training grounds with all the foreigners and competition around.

He sighed. All three Konoha teams had passed the First Exam, a basic recon and intel gathering exercise. Each team was given a different target, a Kumo chuunin, to trail in a training room designed to mimic several blocks of a small town. They had to observe the target and retrieve specific papers the target either carried on them or secreted in a hidey hole that had to be located.

The Second Exam was being held right now. Distantly Sasuke wondered how many would pass. In his first Chuunin Exams the proctor, Mitarashi Anko, literally cut the candidate pool in half by her choice of test. Each team had either a heaven scroll, or an earth scroll. In order to pass they had to secure the scroll they didn't have from the competition and reach the tower with all members. That meant only half the teams that entered could pass. Sasuke wondered if Kumo would have something similar.

A flash of gold distracted him. Sharingan eyes followed a blonde head covered with spikey untamed tresses. A tall broad shouldered Kumo nin wearing gray camo pants, black combat boots not shinobi sandals, a navy blue turtleneck, a green flak vest, hitae tied around the right bicep.

A girl barely in her teens wearing the Kumo hitae tied around her arm was chasing him.

"Namikaze-sama! Namikaze-sama!"

The blonde Kumo nin stopped and settled into a crouch to look the genin in the eye.

"What is it Katara? Shouldn't you be with your team and jounin senseis?"

Katara shook her head. "Nyoko-sensei and Isshin-sensei gave us the day off. They have things to do for the Chuunin Exam. But I have a message for you!" She held up a folded piece of paper.

Namikaze took the paper and quickly scanned the contents. Quickly he produced a lead pencil from one of the flak vest pockets and scribbled a message on the same paper before handing it back to Katara.

"Katara, I need you to deliver this to the Academy, to--."

"I know, I know! I always do this for you!"

Namikaze grinned and ruffled the girls hair. "That's just your luck having me as a neighbor. You get to be my unpaid courier!"

"But I get to meet all sorts of cool people!" Katara grinned up at the shinobi. "I'll drop this at the Academy before target practice!" And then she darted off.

In an unexpected display of chakra control and strength she launched herself off the stones and towards a building. Her feet impacted with the brick for a brief second before she began running parallel to the ground, along the wall.

The blonde shinobi watched her run before mimicking her actions, only much faster. Before Sasuke could react he had vanished somewhere in the maze of tall buildings.

Namikaze. The name sounded familiar but for some reason the shinobi reminded Sasuke of Naruto. The way his hair shone gold but was forever a spikey mess. The way he treated the genin, trusting her to do what she said even without a jounin-sensei around.

These thoughts were foremost in his mind as he wandered back to the hostel where the party from Konoha had rooms.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-kun! Come on and join us! We are ordering lunch in our Neji-sans room since it has a private sitting room."

Sasuke winced at the cheerful voice of his once genin teammate but reluctantly followed Sakura to the suite Neji shared with Shino. Sasuke had a double room he shared with Kakashi. Sakura was sharing with Kurenai.

Sasuke blinked and looked more carefully. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, was here along with her assistant Shizune, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Inochi and Nara Shikaku.

"Godaime-sama, you are here early."

Tsunade eyed the last remaining Uchiha. Given there was no trace of Itachi only this one could restore the Uchiha clan, but he showed little inclination to do so. Determined to thwart her opponents she had shot down all attempts at pressuring him into marriage, or at least agreeing to have council selected surrogates bear Sharingan wielding children.

"Yes. I received a report that concerned me. I felt it was best if I came early to prevent any unfortunate misunderstandings."

Sasuke eyed the Godaime. She looked like a cat toying with its prey. "What sort of information?"

She smiled benignly. "Information about an old friend."

Deciding it was best to leave it be Sasuke settled down to serve himself from the group meal ordered by Sakura. Distractedly he listened to the conversation. The Second Exam was to locate and retrieve a chakra tagged scroll within three days, all members had to be healthy and mobile when they left the Badlands and reached the examiners outpost. The catch being there were only twenty scrolls hidden in Kumos Badlands and fifty teams participating. Even so there was no guarantee all twenty scrolls would be found so it was possible that fewer teams than twenty teams could advance to the next Exam.

Sakuras team had failed in the first day. One of her genins had fallen down a gorge and gotten cut up pretty badly needing medical assistance. Currently the injured genin was in Kumos Hospital getting treated, the other two genins were resting. Everyone was hoping both of the remaining two teams would pass.

"Sasuke-kun, you look pretty distracted."

Sasuke jerked and came to the present. He forced himself to relax. "I was thinking."

"About what?" Neji inquired coolly.

Sasuke frowned. "I met a Kumo shinobi in the streets. He looked like Naruto but he wasn't. A Kumo genin called him Namikaze."

The older shinobis, Shikamaru and Sakura stiffened. The Godaimes eyes sharpened. "Are you certain Sasuke? He was called Namikaze?"

Sasuke blinked and frowned. "Positive. She called him Namikaze-sama."

Tsunade began chuckling before laughing softly. "He did it. He actually did it."

Sakura stared at her old teacher. "What do you mean Godaime-sama? Who is this Namikaze? I thought the Yondaime Hokage was an orphan with no relatives."

"Godaime-sama…" Inochi spoke warily. "This is a confidential matter. They have no need to know about--."

"Shut up Inochi." Tsunade smirked, eyes aglow with predatory intent. "Oh no, you are very wrong Haruno. Namikaze Minato had relatives. He had a son he used as a sacrifice to save Konoha from the Kyuubi no Yoko, a child that he used as a jinchuuriki. A son that was scorned and betrayed by Konoha and those he trusted."

Sakura recoiled. Everyone paled.

"Minato-sensei never married. He never had any children." Kakashi spoke slowly.

"You are incorrect. He married Uzumaki Kushina, a shinobi from Uzi no Kuni who joined Konohas ranks as an ANBU. They kept their relationship quiet because Minato had many enemies. When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha he used his only child and heir as a vessel to seal away the Kyuubi. His dying wish was for Konoha to see his son Naruto as a hero."

"But they didn't." Shikamaru could see it all. "They saw him as a monster. As Kyuubi. And they treated him like Suna treated Gaa'ra before the Oto-Suna Invasion. Before he met Naruto and became Kazekage"

Tsunade smiled, a slightly warmer expression. "Correct Shikamaru. I don't know what Sarutobi-sensei was smoking but he fucked up big time. He failed to protect Naruto or honor Minatos last wishes. He allowed the son of our greatest hero to grow up hated and abandoned in an orphanage where he was subject to several assassination attempts by Konoha shinobis and civilians." The younger jounins paled their imaginations readily filling the gaps, what was unsaid. "I don't know how Naruto survived, how he grew up into such a decent young man, but he did. I guess the little kindness he got from Iruka, the ramen stand owners, a few ANBU, Sarutobi… it helped keep him sane." She stared at three faces in particular. "But after being betrayed by the one he called brother, ignored by his own jounin-sensei, used and discarded by his first crush… All these things add up you know.

"After the fifth time the Council denied his application to write the Jounin Exams he decided to cut his losses. He told me he wanted to leave Konoha so I let him, I Banished him so Konohas Council cannot mark him as a nukenin. I wasn't going to force him to stay in a village that hated him." She explained bluntly. "If things continued he would have snapped and gone Gaa'ra on all of us or mimicked Itachi and no one would be able to stop him.

"He is a jinchuuriki you know, trained by the Sannin who taught the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto took down two S-class nukenins from Akatsuki all by himself because the ANBU teams I sent to help him took their own sweet time getting there." She glared at Kakashi who was very pale, his hands clenched and unclenched in an effort to still the tremors.

Shino exhaled sharply. "It explains so much."

Tsunade smiled. "Yes it does. Please, feel free to talk to your parents, your so-called elders about their actions. Only two clans in Konoha supported my requests about Naruto, the Aburames and the Inuzukas. They are the only two that have my full confidence."

Shino bowed his head. "My clan knows what it is like, to be disliked and feared for what we contain, to be seen as freaks."

Shikamaru glared at his father. "I don't see any logic in your actions and choices. In fact I think it is completely illogical and fucked up. If all of Konoha is like this frankly I think I want to be Banished as well!"

Neji inhaled deeply. "As much as I dislike Narutos choice of new village I cannot help but agree with Shikamaru." He stared blankly ahead. "I told him he could never understand the pain and burden of being Cursed by a Seal, by Destiny or Fate or some power he had no control over. How childish of me. What I've borne is but a fraction of what he's endured."

Kurenai glanced at her clenched fist. She had not paid much attention to the jinchuuriki, considered him an irritant of no consequence. How wrong she was! Tears spilled as she realized just what Konoha had done. "We've driven away the Yondaimes son!"

"Yes you have." Tsunade agreed smugly. "And now he has joined Kumo. If we are very lucky none of us will ever face him on the battlefield because that boy doesn't know how to give up." She glanced at Sasuke who paled and looked away.

Sakura shook her head. "We can't just leave it! He doesn't belong here! He belongs in Konoha!" Her clenched fists shook. "We should--."

She cried out as the Godaime backhanded her once apprentice into the outer brick walls of the room, though not hard enough to make a hole through the wall.

Sakura choked as Tsunades strong hands gripped her throat and slammed the pink-haired kunoichi against the wall.

"Listen to me you Bitch! Naruto is off-limits! I said this to the Council and I say this to you and every Konoha shinobi in Kumo. If I find anyone authorizing missions to involving Naruto I will Execute the one responsible. I do not care if it is a mission to assassinate him or to change his mind about Konoha. Any shinobi involved will not receive any medical treatment from Konoha medics, will be subject to one month in ANBU Torture and Interrogation, have his or her chakra vessels sealed for two months, and subject to six months of D-class unpaid missions. Repeat offenders will be killed out right or have their vessels sealed permanently and right now you are tempting me to do just that! I have already enforced this law several times with the full support of the Daimyo so don't push me!"

The Hokage released the kunoichi allowing the younger female to collapse to the floor on her butt like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. Then she turned to glare at the wide-eyed audience. "Stay away from Naruto. Do not approach him. Do not communicate with him. If he chooses to approach you it is a different story. All of you have already done enough to him! Now leave him be!"

The angry Godaime stalked to the exit and literally tore the door off its hinges in her haste to get out.

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "Shino, could you ask the clerk to send for a carpenter. The damages can be added to the bill."

Then Sasuke spoke. "We only have the Godaimes word that Namikaze is Naruto."

Shikamaru heaved an exasperated sigh. "If you wish to lie to yourself feel free. I for one am almost certain he is Naruto and that he has joined the ranks as a Kumo shinobi." He shook his head. "The tactics used by the Kumo nins… It kind of explains things."

"What do you mean?" Neji was interested.

"You've heard of Kumos growing reputation, right? How their profile has been growing, and they've been receiving big merchant contracts?" Everyone nodded. "Naruto has friends every where, he's traveled all across the Elemental Countries with Jiraiya."

Sasuke stilled. "Tazuna named the bridge in Wave Country after him. The Great Naruto Bridge. And Princess Yuki in Snow Country…"

"Those are the two big ones. Naruto probably has lots more contacts in different countries and towns like Jiraiya. If they trust and like him they trust and like Kumo."

"But what about Kumos increased battle prowess? The new jutsus? Aka Arashi and Hanashin?" Neji wanted to know.

"It could be a multi-pronged plan launched by the Yondaime Raikage. Naruto leads the trade and economic growth while Aka Arashi and Hanashin direct and lead field operations and other unknowns revamp training and R&D." Shikamaru explained. "But we cannot do anything about Naruto. Frankly, I'm not interested in having my chakra vessels sealed so I suggest we concentrate on Aka Arashi and Hanashin."

Everyone reluctantly nodded, though several individuals had their own private plans.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I know I'm making the relationship between Sakura and Tsunade harsh but remember this Tsunade has lost the joy and 'light' in her life. She only has duty, little reason to feel compassion or understanding.

Review, Review, Review


	6. Discoveries Uchiha

Summary: Konoha gets more bad news. About their precious kekkai genkai Sharingan

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Discoveries - Uchiha Ooo...

The Konoha contingent was very quiet as they watched the last remaining genins make their way out of the Badlands and to the examiners outpost, a barrack style house where the jounin-senseis and examiners waited.

One of those examiners was a pregnant woman who was treated with great deference and respect. She was dressed in a thigh-long sky-blue maternity tunic over navy blue hakamas. Both garments were embroidered with tiny crescent moons and spirals swirls in silver thread. Like quite a few Kumo nins she wore black combat boots and carried a naginata slung in a quick-release harness across her back. Her weapon pouches and kits were slung the opposite way across her front and over her belly. She wore her hitae wrapped around her left bicep.

Despite her heavy gravid form she moved with the grace and control of a trained fighter. It was surprising to see a kunoichi in current state still on active duty as an examiner. As she moved she drew masculine eyes and interest. From the back there was no indication of her advanced condition, just her slim shapely form. When she turned in profile her elegant features were what drew the eye. Narrow refined bones under porcelain pale skin, fine silky black hair twisted into an elegant knot secured by chopsticks and senbons, cool liquid black eyes set under delicate arching brows.

"Hibara-sama, the last genins have been sighted. Teams from Konoha and Iwa."

Hibara inclined her head. "Good. Make sure all the wounds are treated, and the scrolls verified. How many have passed so far?" Her voice was low and throaty.

"Twelve teams. Five from Kumo, one from Konoha, two from Iwa, one from Kusa, one from Mizu, two from Suna."

Hibara raised a faint brow. "I am surprised and impressed. Chakra sensing and tracking tends to be higher level specialized skills."

"There is knack to it Hibara-sama, once a few figured it out the rest did as well."

"True. Once the cut-off has passed call the genins and announce which teams will proceed to the next level. The next Stage will take place in two weeks."

With that she walked out off the barracks overhang and towards a Kumo jounin who responded to her soft words. The pair walked off at a brisk but steady pace.

"Who is she?" Neji wanted to know.

The Kumo jounin examiner standing near by glanced at the Hyuuga and smirked. So Konoha was interested in Hibara-sama… Too bad for them.

"That is Hibara-sama. She is one of our best kunoichis."

Neji glared the smarmy Kumo shinobi. "She is pregnant. You are allowing her to risk her health and child in a potentially dangerous environment?"

Toshinako Iori laughed long and loud before he managed to speak between guffaws. "No one, I mean no one, tells Hibara-sama what to do. She is a force of nature. Besides everyone in Kumo knows better than to attack her. If an outsider is fool enough…" Iori shrugged. "She would be the least of the idiots concerns."

Neji frowned but did not press. It was clear Hibara was one of these new Kumo elites. Hopefully someone else would be able to find out more about her. Perhaps from a civilian.

...ooOoo...

Sasuke sighed as he made his way through Kumos marketplace. The quality of glass and crystal sculpture was quite exceptional. He had spent part of the morning watching some retired Kumo shinobis use chakra control, futon and katon jutsus to shape the delicate fragile materials into works of art.

His senses spiked. Quick footwork took him out of the way but he did not completely avoid the small form running into the back of his legs. The boy had tried to avoid him as well.

"Itaii!" The small form fell on his butt, practically rebounding from the impact. The small black head tilted back to meet Sasukes eyes. "Gomen nasai shinobi-san!"

Sasuke froze as he looked into Sharingan eyes. One tomoe spun in the left eye, two tomoes in the right eye. The boy looked to be around five or six years old. No Uchiha had ever activated the Sharingan at such a tender age.

The boy stiffened seeing the the Konoha hitae and scrambled away on his butt. In a flash he turned and scrambled to his feet and away.

Then Sasuke realized what was happening. "Stop!" He chased after the surprisingly agile child. The brat was taking full advantage of his intimate familiarity with the alleys and narrow side roads. "Wait! I just want to know your name!"

The boy did not listen but continued to dodge and run.

"Kaa-san!" He cried running straight to one of the workshops. "Kaa-san!"

Sasuke almost froze from the spike of killing intent. He just barely managed to avoid being stabbed by a kusari-gama thrown by a very skilled, very fast nin.

The weapon was retracted by a sharp jerk on the chain where it was caught by a kunoichi who moved between him and the boy.

Sasuke froze as he took in her features. Uchiha delicate features, the almost triangular face, black eyes set under winged brows, silky black hair twisted into a knot secured by wooden chopsticks and steel senbons. He watched her shift to the balls of her feet preparing to throw her weapon if he moved. Her face was cold, almost mask-like as she studied him like she would a snake, a rabid predator.

Sasuke forced his eyes to the boy who was clinging to the pants of her navy blue hakamas. Then up. He nearly threw up when he absorbed what he hadn't seen from the start… she was pregnant, almost full term given the way the material of her tunic caught around her rounded bulge.

Quickly he retreated holding his hands up. If she was Uchiha, if the boy was her son… Sasuke did not want to kill his own relatives over a misunderstanding.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

She tilted her head to one side. "Yes. I know." Catching his surprised look she smirked, a very familiar expression, an Uchiha smirk. "Do you think we would not have dossiers on foreigners in Kumo?"

Sasuke focused on one nugget. We. "You are a Kumo kunoichi."

She merely stared at him.

Sasuke felt his hands shake and clenched them to still the tremors. "Uchihas have always been Konoha shinobis."

She snorted. "The bastard who sired me was an Uchiha. I am not. My husband is not. My son is not. We are Kumo citizens and nins."

Sasuke stilled. He had never imagined this possibility. An Uchiha who had a casual liaison with some civilian outside Fire Country. A daughter who grew up without a father or clan, most likely looked down on and scorned until some Kumo nin realized she had a kekkai genkai and sponsored her into the local Academy and helped her get suitable instruction.

Something stilled in him. No matter what she was still an Uchiha; she, her son, her children… they had the Sharingan kekkai genkai.

"Your son will need training to Master the Sharingan." He commented neutrally.

She snorted and activated the kekkai genkai herself. Three tomoes spun in each eye. "I will teach them. And their father most definitely will help. He is very good at developing techniques and training methods. We do not need you. We do not need Konoha."

Sasuke recoiled at the absolute rejection. Dimly he was aware of several Kumo nins closing in on them.

"Hibara-sama! Is this Konoha-nin bothering you?" The captain of the patrol squad eyed said nin warily.

The female Uchiha, Hibara, snorted and turned away placing one hand on her sons shoulder, gently guiding him away.

"Not particularly. But Uchiha-san seems to be a little lost. Please make sure he returns to his hostel safely."

"Of course."

Sasuke did not protest. If he started a fight he and the Konoha group would more than likely be expelled from the Chuunin Exams. Besides, he had a name.

...ooOoo...

The entire group was frozen, shocked by the time Sasuke finished his report.

The Godaime was more than a little concerned. An unsanctioned liaison was understandable, but a child that was never taken in, the visible proof that the Sharingan kekkai genkai was clearly out of Konohas control… The Council would throw a fit.

Neji stared intently at Sasuke. "You said her name is Hibara?"

"Hai."

Neji glanced at Shino. "Hibara was the name of the kunoichi who gave orders to the Second Stage examiners. She was also pregnant and matches your description though she never activated the Sharingan around us." Neji explained.

"The Kumo nins respect her skills, even pregnant. They said anyone who attacked her would regret their foolishness." Shino murmured.

Shikamaru frowned as he considered the new information. "She is clearly one of these elites, the ones that Kumo has been deploying." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It explains how so many of our shinobis were slaughtered. They were up against a Sharingan Mistress who is more than likely a prodigy."

Kurenai looked at everyone. "What are we going to do? We can't just let Kumo have the Sharingan kekkai genkai."

Tsunade laughed abrasively. "Let them? They already have it! The only way to stop them is to assassinate Hibara and any children she might have."

"NO!" Sasukes clenched fists hit the low coffee table. "I won't let you." His own Sharingan activated and swirled into the Mangekyou.

Tsunade met his eyes without any fear. "That is what Konohas Council will want. That is what they will push for unless I get some support for what I want."

Sasuke inhaled sharply. His eyes subsided into the tri comma Sharingan. "I will not let it. If I find out Konoha ordered the assassination of my only living relatives I Will defect!"

Kakashi coughed discreetly. "Why don't one of the kunoichis here talk with Hibara-san? Perhaps she might be willing to consider migration if given some incentives."

Sasuke snorted. "You didn't hear her Kakashi. She hates Konoha. She'd rather spit on us than accept anything to do with us."

Kakashi shrugged. "Perhaps. But if we try we might get a better idea of what makes her tick. If we know just who or what she hates about Konoha we might be able to take steps…" He trailed off knowingly.

Everyone turned to Kurenai. The genjutsu mistress stiffened then slumped at the expectant gazes. "Oh all right. I'll try talking with her. But I'll need some help tracking her." She looked around expectantly.

Shino stirred. "My kikkais have her scent. They will be able to track her."

Kurenai nodded slowly. "Okay. We'll start tomorrow after breakfast. The rest of you work on digging info on Aka Arashi and Hanashin while training the genins. The Third Exam is coming up. It is one-on-one fighting and they'll need the practice."

...ooOoo...

Kurenai frowned as she watched the pregnant woman negotiate with the craftsman. She was clearly commissioning a weapon of sort given the type of products he had on display on the walls and under the glass counters.

With studied casualness she strode into the store and studied the kunai on display. They were a little different with 'tails' of wire. Were they supposed to be used in conjunction with a raiton jutsu?

"What can I do for you Yuuhi-san?"

Kurenai carefully looked up into the neutral porcelain mask of the younger kunoichi. Kurenai felt a pang of longing. She missed her own son, an Academy student who was under the guardianship of Umino Iruka when she was away on missions.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

Hibara raised an arch brow. "Talk? I have little time to spare. If you wish we can talk while I pick up my son."

Grateful she hadn't been stonewalled Kurenai followed the Kumo kunoichi, Shino trailing some distance behind.

Kurenai tried to piece together what they had managed to find out about Hibara.

Last name unknown. Husband unknown. Son unknown. Very private and violent when personal information was revealed without her consent. She completely terrified or awed most of her comrades. Only her husband and a few elites could match her. Even heavily pregnant she could easily match the average jounin. She had a sadistic sense of humor and was relentless in the pursuit of her goals.

Finally Kurenai decided to take the first step.

"Why are you so against Konoha?"

"Because Konoha is full of arrogant bigots that put too much emphasis on bloodlines and not enough on ability." Hibara answered quickly.

Kurenai recoiled. "That's not true. There are many nins who come from non-shinobi clans and have no kekkai genkais. I studied hard to become a genjutsu expert."

Hibara glanced at the older kunoichi with knowing eyes. "Who are you trying to fool? Me or yourself? Konoha basically pigeonhole its shinobi from a very young age and never factor in growth unless it is truly exponential. You showed promise in genjutsu so you were groomed for that field. You were never encouraged to expand your kenjutsu or ninjutsu beyond the basics. Even what you do practice is heavily laced with a genjutsu component." She tossed her head back. "Here in Kumo we feel differently."

Kurenai considered the view an outsider would have. Specialization was necessary, but over-specialization could be lethal. Was that why Kumo was thrashing Konoha in most of the past clashes? Because Konoha nins weren't flexible enough to react to new situations? The genjutsu mistress bit her lip. Uzumaki Naruto was the master of unpredictable, if he were here he could change this kunoichis mind, just like he changed Tsunade-samas mind about being Hokage, or Yuki-sama about becoming a leader, or the dozens of other people he'd met since he became a genin. But he wasn't, he would never be, because no one had the spine to stand up to the villagers, to defy the Council, to support the Hokage. And now they were suffering and it was entirely their own fault. But she had to try! For her village!

Carefully she decided to try a different tactic.

"Hibara-san, I'm not sure if you are aware of the Uchiha Massacre. One shinobi was responsible for killing almost every Uchiha in Konoha, he is presumed dead but you should know S-class nins are very hard to kill. He's already killed all but his brother; if he finds out about you and your children…" Kurenai trailed off. And was shocked by the amused expression on Hibaras face.

"If you are talking about Uchiha Itachi I have no concerns regarding him. We have had encounters and we understand each other. He wished to destroy the Uchiha Clan of Konoha, not the Sharingan kekkai genkai." Hibara explained mildly. Then her expression brightened. "We are here!"

Kurenai followed the younger woman through a trade entrance to a crafters shop. The narrow corridor wound past several furnaces and smithys and into the open air of an enclosed courtyard.

In the middle of the courtyard was a massive stone block, a granite boulder created by a Doton jutsu. Some distance away was an older man, a craftsman from his leather apron. He was kneeling next to a small boy in olive green shorts, black boots and a cream t-shirt decorated by random navy blue spirals and crescent moons. The child was no more than five, barely old enough to start in the Academy and he was testing the range of the fingerless fighting gloves made of spandex and reinforced by metal mesh. They were a custom job since very few children would require gloves that could take damage and channel chakra.

Hibara smiled warmly. "Ryuuchi. Have you tried your new gloves?"

The sweet chubby face brightened. "Hai kaa-san! I think I can do the new technique I was trying to develop with these gloves."

Hibara nodded encouragingly. "Why don't you show me? Even if it doesn't work it might give you some new insight. Perhaps tou-san might have some ideas."

Ryuuchi nodded determinedly and closed his eyes. When they opened they were bloody red, Sharingan active with one tomoe in the left eye and two tomoes in the right. Kurenai watched as the boy turned away to face the boulder. And then he concentrated holding his hands at his sides, fingers slightly curled into claws.

Chakra gathered around each hand, faintly purple energy more concentrated towards the back of each finger then down towards each fingertip. Then the boy slashed, clawed at the air in front of him. Two blades of purple energy formed and flew towards the boulder slicing off big chunks where they impacted before dissipating.

Kurenai gasped. Shinos eyes widened. The craftsman smiled proudly. Hibara frowned, a faint crease marring her brow.

The pregnant kunoichi walked towards her son and placed one hand on his shoulder. "Those chakra blades… they are not wind blades." It was a statement.

The boy shook his head. "Iie. It is my power shaped outside me. I got the idea after watching Yugito-ba-san practice using Nibis claws."

Hibara chuckled. "Do you think it is something others can do? Something you can teach?"

Ryuuchi frowned. "I don't know." He confessed. "Takio-san had to make many pairs of gloves for me before we found the design of wire and mesh that worked. It might be different for everyone depending on their affinities and chakra capacities."

Hibara nodded. "But this is a good start. We will show your father your project. I hope you have been keeping good notes." She added sternly.

The little boy looked offended. "Kaa-san! Do you think I'm an amateur?! I always keep notes! It is the first thing you and tou-san taught me to do!"

Takio chuckled. "He is right Hibara-sama. He's kept a thorough record of all the past designs that didn't work so we didn't duplicate any previous failures. I also have some ideas about different materials that might have more oomph for future production."

Hibara tousled the boys messy hair and drew him close to her leg. It was difficult to crouch in her advanced condition but she never restrained herself from displaying her affections. It was something He had taught her.

Kurenai watched the little boy hug his mothers leg tightly before reaching up to pat her rounded belly and stand on tiptoe to press his ear against the lower curve.

Hibara looked at the Konoha nins all affection and warmth drained. "This is my child, my son, and I will protect him. I will never trust Konoha with his safety because you Will let him be used and abused with no consideration for his health or happiness. You've let it happen to so many of your prodigies and geniuses. I will never trust such unworthy weak-spined two-faced cowards to protect my child. Tell that to your Hokage. And most especially tell that to your Council. My family will never step foot in Konoha unless everyone who is over the age of ten as of today is dead!"

Red bled into black as her Sharingan activated and trapped the two Konoha nins in a mild but difficult to dispel genjutsu. By the time Kurenai broke free from the illusion mother and son had vanished. The only one in the courtyard was the craftsman Takio who was cleaning the rock fragments around the test boulder.

He smirked seeing the Konoha-nins return to the Now.

"Hibara-sama has left with Ryuuchi-kun. I guess she's had enough of you two. My advice, forget whatever plans you have. She really really hates Konoha."

Kurenai and Shino had no choice but to return back to the hostel and make their report.

...ooOoo...

"She hates Konoha. I would strongly discourage any kidnapping scheme. She will come down like the wrath of the ShiniMegami on the one responsible. The streets will run with blood if she feels cornered." Kurenai advised bluntly. "She is an elite kunoichi and a mother and an angry woman does not forgive or forget."

The males shuddered and nodded.

Shikamaru heaved a deep breath. Bad news kept coming and coming. When would it end? Shikamaru had a nasty feeling it wouldn't.

Neji was slightly disturbed. "This boy… he is a prodigy, a genius."

"From what we heard, yes. He was the one who developed the theory, designed the gloves, tested different patterns. I think the wires are designed to channel the chakra in a particular manner, like hand seals." Shino murmured softly.

"And this is his latest project." Kurenai sighed. "He has done enough that his parents have taught him how to keep proper records, and to take his ideas seriously enough to finance the development costs. Takio, the craftsman, was quite comfortable taking orders from a child; it's like he's done it before."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. "He is a genius. A jutsu developer. He uses the Sharingan to see how the chakra flows and make adjustments to have the effect he wants."

Tsunade gulped her herbal tea feeling very glad she had a supply of the special preparation. She was going to need the calming soporific qualities. And they still didn't know who the new Rokudaime Raikage was.

She caught Sasukes eye. "I don't know what we are going to do Uchiha. If the boy is doing this on a whim with little formal training, imagine what he can do when he is older with the advice and training of Masters? When the Council finds out, and they will, they will insist on kidnapping or killing Ryuuchi. This is going to be a very costly and futile endeavor. His mother, and Kumo, will not take this lying down."

Sasukes expression was unexpectedly solemn. "I know Godaime-sama. I'm beginning to see. I only hope the new Raikage will be someone the Council will think twice before attacking. If he takes Ryuuchi under his personal protection it will make any Konoha assassination missions a very expensive proposal."

Tsunade nodded slowly and smiled a more honest warmer smile. "You are correct Sasuke. Before leaving Kumo I will speak to the Raikage and drop a few hints."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes to stop the tears. His clan was not dead. The name might be lost but the bloodline flourished, it remained strong and true. He only wished it was blooming in Konoha.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN:

Review, Review, Review


	7. Third Stage Revelations

Summary: The Third Stage of the Kumo Chuunin Exams. The Konoha shinobis get their first real glimpse of Namikaze Naruto.

Review Responses:

- Thank you everyone for your comments. Everyone looking forward to revelations (pie on Konohas face) you are going to be in for a treat.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Third Stage Revelations Ooo...

Kurenai frowned as she watched the genins wait in the candidate section to be called. Unlike the Konoha Third Stage Exam the match ups had not been announced in advance. The genins had to be prepared for any opponent. Shino and Neji were down there with all the genins and the other jounin-senseis. The Godaime was in the special dignitary area with the other kages and daimyos. Kurenai looked at Shikamaru who had just joined the Konoha group.

"Have you heard anything?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "They're doing small talk. The Raikage is a cagey bastard. He is sitting tight on the information. Probably plans on making a big spectacle. They haven't even announced the match ups. Figured Shizune could keep track of things for the Hokage so here I am. Have you heard anything? About the elites?"

Negative head shakes. "No one is talking and the civilians do not know the details. It is standard black ops practice to keep identities hidden."

"Shhh." Sakura hissed. "The Raikage is speaking."

- - -

Omada Hiroshi couldn't help the gleeful smile splitting his face.

"Who is this successor you are so pleased about?" Moroshi Izako, the Mizukage voiced the question on everyones mind.

The Yondaime Raikage smirked as he took especial note of Konohas interest.

"Oh I have every right to be happy with my choice of successor Izako-san. He has a very high profile and skill level. In fact some would say he outclasses the average kage. And I would have to agree." Everyone blinked at that claim. "Just be a little patient and you'll see what I mean."

Tsunade frowned as she caught the nuances, the smug certainty. This Rokudaime was someone big, someone with impact… But who? Which of the new elites?

The Raikage stiffened. "The Third Exam is starting."

- - -

In the pit below a door opened to allow a slim blonde man to emerge from the rooms built under the stadium seating. His long legs and slim hips were outlined by the durable material of slightly baggy gray cargo pants that vanished into the standard black combat boots most Kumo elites preferred. He wore a short sleeved blue t-shirt that outlined the sculpted torso and broad shoulders with the Kumo hitae around the left biep. Tanned toned arms covered with intricate seals in yellow, lilac, red, blue, and brown from bicep to the backs of his wrists. Somehow everyone suspected there would be more tattoos underneath his clothing. His head was covered with messy uneven bangs that reached his shoulders, blonde tresses that spiked around his face framing the tanned chiseled undeniably masculine features. Long straight brows set above penetrating almond shaped blue eyes. A narrow aquiline nose, a wide passionate mouth framed by a trio of faint white lines, a defined jawline and strongly corded throat.

"Namikaze-sama!" The hushed whisper echoed and re-bounded around the stadium growing in intensity and volume. "It's Namikaze-sama!" "Namikaze-sama!" "It's him!" "Oh Kami-sama! It is Namikaze Naruto!" "I can't believe He is the Third Examiner!"

The Konoha nins froze and watched the blonde wave his hand and smile. They watched and heard the adoration, admiration and respect allocated to the once-Konoha nin.

- - -

"He hasn't taken any genin-teams or apprentices. My brother is in the Academy and he's hoping to be his student."

"My cousin was on his second squadron few years ago. Touga tells me he is Toushin in the field. Absolute Destruction with God-like stamina and control."

"Understandable since he is a jinchuuriki like Yugito-sama."

"Don't be an idiot! He's like that before he uses the tails! When he draws on the bijuu nothing can stop him."

"Has he ever lost control?"

"Not against allies. He always recognizes his team."

"I saw him go six-tails once. He was antsy like any other berserker but She calmed him down easily enough."

Knowing laughter. "How could she not? She is his match, his wife, his mate."

"He has no idea how much I respect him, for having the guts to bed and marry her. She is one cold bitch." The tone held nothing but respectful admiration.

"Not around him." A knowing leer. "You haven't seen the two after they've finished a high-class mission. They don't bother waiting for a more secure base or with private rooms or tents."

A rueful chuckle. "Trust me, the two of them could stay up all night and be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed the next day." Rueful envy and admiration. "It is like having sex recharges them!"

Malice-tinged female laughter. "Too bad most males don't have his endurance and stamina or technique. I hear you have trouble keeping it up for an hour Ikatsu."

A softer wistful feminine sigh. "I met one of his old lovers in Tea Country. She said he was the best she ever had. That he could make her come with a casual touch. And she was a few years older and more experienced than him at the time!"

"Really? Did she say anything else about him?"

"That he completely spoiled her for other guys."

"How do you know she was being honest?"

"I asked around. Most of the people in town were used to seeing Mariko-sama with two or even three lovers but in the time Namikaze-sempai was with her she was monogamous. A few weeks after they parted company she went back to her old ways of keeping two or three guys around."

A hesitant pause. "You don't mean Mishimato Mariko, do you?"

"Of course I mean Mishimato Mariko you idiot! Why would I address any other Mariko as sama?!?"

"But she is one of Kumos Biggest clients! She controls several trade routes and owns several merchant convoys and warehouses in every single Elemental Country!" A much younger male squeaked.

"And she is really good looking for a woman her age." An admiring voice. "Her jugs are nearly as big as the Godaime Hokage!"

A slap upside the head. "Don't be a sexist fool Chiba! Mariko-sama did not get her current position and influence by simply being a pretty face! She had the drive, the ambition and the resolve to go against much more experienced merchant barons when her husband died and her step-son killed himself in that racing incident."

A more thoughtful male voice. "She probably taught Namikaze-sama all he knows about bargaining and negotiations. I'm surprised they are still friends."

"Mariko-sama said she knew whatever they had was only temporary. He made it clear from the start that he had other goals than being a merchant-baron and would eventually be moving on."

"Did she say anything else about him?"

"Just that whichever woman snagged him would be one lucky bitch."

A chorus of feminine sighs. "Too bad he's completely devoted to her."

"I don't understand how they got together in the first place; she's so cold."

"Have you ever seen the two of them together? It is like fire and ice."

- - -

Naruto smiled as he absorbed the positive energy, the respect and adoration of Kumo, things he had once yearned for from Konoha. Carefully he kept his gaze from the Konoha contingent. He recognized them but they were his past and of no concern for his future.

A quick customized jutsu to amplify his voice and he spoke.

"Welcome. Welcome to the Third Stage of Kumos Chuunin Exams. I hope all our candidates are rested and ready but before we proceed to the One-on-One match ups there will be another culling." His warm soothing voice became firm. "Of all the genin teams that passed, only two from each team will be allowed to proceed." There was an immediate uproar of protest but Naruto was quick to counter it. "You might protest this, why allow us to reach this point only to deny us… I will give you the answer.

"Life is not fair. You will accept missions where you must make a decision. If you are the captain you will have to choose which of your subordinates to sacrifice so the rest of the team can survive or complete the mission. If you are a Chuunin you might face the most difficult decision of your shinobi career… How willing are you to sacrifice yourself for your Village? Are you willing to die? Risk capture or disgrace? Are you willing to pay the price so your team, and your village benefits?

"These are difficult questions, things you must consider, things you will face. Today you are here to display your villages strength before allies, enemies, and potential clients. Future income depends on how impressive a show you make. If you are not certain of your skills, if you know you are the weakest in your team… Are you willing to make the sacrifice? To step back and allow your teammates to shine? To get the attention? This is not a life-or-death match. There will be other Chuunin Exams…. So Choose! One genin from each team must give up. If the decision is not made in five minutes the whole team is disqualified!"

- - -

Each Kage stared at the young man, the Third Stage Examiner with new interest.

"He makes a very good point. Forcing the candidates to face and admit their fears and weaknesses. To pay the price required to climb the ranks." The Mizukage murmured.

The Tsukikage stared at the blonde with eyes full of admiration. "And the way it was announced. The candidates are completely unprepared. The pressure placed on them will be enormous. They will be admitting their weaknesses before all. And the argument being counterbalanced by the need for personal sacrifice… I know many jounins who have yet to learn that lesson."

The Kazekage smirked. "Naruto is like that. Full of surprises and unexpected depths."

The Kusakage frowned then glanced at the Hokage and the Tsukikage. "Namikaze… Any relation…?" He trailed off delicately looking pointedly at the Raikage who smiled.

"His father. Could have knocked me over with a feather when the boy walked up to me and said he wanted to sign up." The Raikage carefully looked at the Hokage and Fire Countrys Daimyos. Both were smiling bittersweet smiles.

The Hokage stirred, awareness sharpening. "Naruto was always like that. Good at surprising people." She latched onto a certain bit of information. "He is married?"

The Raikage nodded. "Yes. His wife is a Kumo kunoichi."

The Hokage nodded slowly taking in the information. "Is it possible to meet him?"

The Raikage smirked. "Oh yes. Most definitely. But he will not be available until After the Third Stage is finished. He is the Examiner."

- - -

Sakura clenched her fist nearly splintering the wooden rail. "What does that baka think he is doing?!?" She snarled.

"He is testing them." Shikamaru countered mildly as he tapped the ashes off his cigarette. "Sacrifices are necessary at times. Isn't it best the candidates find out if they are capable of handling the short-end of the stick ahead of time?"

"But you don't abandon your team!" Sakura cried out.

The jounins snorted and looked away from the pink-haired medic-nin. All of them were used to taking the more risky missions where sacrifices were sometimes needed. Sometimes it was just a teammates general well-being (because he got wounded playing bait) but sometimes it was permanent (to delay pursuers).

Sasuke stared down at the pit. What have you been doing all this time dobe? What have you done to get so much admiration and prestige?

- - -

Naruto waited and watched as the genins separated into quick huddle-sessions. They did not let the shock slow them down too much. Now would they be willing to accept the bitterness? To draw the short-stick?

They were.

One by one only two candidates stepped forward from each team. In most cases it was two shinobis, sometimes a kunoichi and a shinobi.

Naruto smiled gently and glanced at the side where the assistants were feeding the data into the system that would generate the electronic match-up. He studied each candidate quickly. They were nervous, wondering if they made the right call, but willing to accept the burden. That was a good sign.

"Congratulations. To those who decided to step back and to those who have stepped forward. You have made a difficult call. It is simply one of many you will have to as you grow older and advance in each of your respective villages.

"Now each match up with generated electronically five minutes before the duel so all candidates have to be present at all time. There will be one round completed today. Two if we have time. The remaining matches will be fought tomorrow. If you feel you cannot proceed due to injury you can concede. The rules are simple. Anything goes. Winner will be decided by knock out, concession, or when I say so."

The match-ups were generated. The genins called down. The duels fought.

For the most part it was a standard genin battle with the occasional flashy jutsu or kekkai genkai being used. Naruto was a ruthlessly fair referee, quick to interfere before any permanent injuries resulted.

As the morning and afternoon progressed the genins were whittled down into the survivors who would proceed to the semis and finals. Names displayed on the flashing diode board.

Nobuden Sakama of Iwa

Hayate Mitsuko of Konoha

Momochi Wakashi of Mizu

Shumaru of Suna

Odama Kioshi of Kumo

Roshinta Zaraki of Kumo

Masume Reiko of Kumo

Naruto nodded satisfied by the names that remained.

"Tomorrow the semi-finals and finals will take place. Candidates who need healing… please proceed to the infirmary. If you have your own medic-nin please use their services."

And then he vanished in a swirl of air and a column of blue-red sparks.

- - -

Sasuke glared down at the stadium that was heavily damaged by the matches. Kumo had chosen not to do any repairs other than reinforcing structural damage. The candidates had been forced to use the rubble as part of their tactics, like they would have to in real life.

"Where did he go?"

"It is of no concern to us." Aburame Shino spoke quietly. Only one of his students reached the semi-finals and would be fighting the next day. "Besides we will be seeing him tomorrow. Besides Mitsuko will be fighting and I want to go over some strategy sessions with her for tomorrows fights."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Toushin -War God, Battle youkai, snitched from Yu Yu Hakusho. Yuushis ancestor Raizen is a toushin.

Review, Review, Review


	8. Rokudaime Revealed

Summary: The identity of the Rokudaime Raikage is revealed and Konoha learns the true identity of their most recent Nemesis.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Rokudaime Revealed Ooo...

The next day the visitors and shinobis and candidates and potential clients assembled in the stadium for the last day of the Third Stage.

While they waited for the Examiner, Namikaze Naruto, to make an appearance the Raikage surreptitiously patted the parcel wrapped in brown paper and secured by string that lay on his lap. "I will be naming my successor before the matches begin. This is a little gift I've been meaning to give him. I think presenting it to him while announcing his new promotion would make it a memorable reminder."

The stadium and the dignitaries waited and watched. At the stroke of ten the Examiner, Namikaze Naruto arrived in a swirl of sparks.

The Raikage nodded to the BOLT operative who rang the gong for silence.

Everyone in the stadium turned to the box where the kages and daimyos sat.

The Raikage waited until he was certain he had their attention before speaking.

"As most of us know I am an old man, I took up this position when my successor died. I kept at it because I couldn't find someone I could see as the Rokudaime Raikage. That is until now. He has been tested and ratified by his peers and Kumos Council. His candidacy was accepted without hesitation by Lightening Countrys Daimyo. He is a relative newcomer to Kumo but what he has accomplished is near miraculous. After several years as a BOLT operative he is ready to leave field duty behind and accept this new responsibility, to be Raikage. Kumo, I will be stepping down by the end of this week so I present to you your new Rokudaime Raikage... Namikaze Naruto!"

The stadium erupted into spontaneous cheers and whoops and screams of encouragement and support. Out of the roar emerged the chant.

"Na-mi-kaze! Na-mi-kaze! Na-mi-kaze! Na-mi-kaze! Na-mi-kaze!"

Every single Kage but three watched near shell-shocked as the new Rokudaime Raikage, the Third Stage examiner bowed and waved his hands, accepted the support and tribute.

Hiroshi waited for a slight lull before speaking.

"Most of you know Naruto as a jounin comrade, a diplomat with many allies outside our borders, a skilled contract negotiator, a teacher to many aspiring young nins, a counselor to quite a few of our Academy students and genins. Now that he has left BOLT I have no concerns with revealing his other aspects." With those enigmatic words he tossed the brown paper wrapped package in an arc across the stadium.

The blonde leapt in the air to catch the package. A no seals wind blade cut the strings allowing the package to be unwrapped. He pulled out a handful of cream colored material dropping the paper and string to the floor. A garment of some kind.

And then he laughed long and hard, a joyful sound. He grabbed the material in both hands and swung it to put it on, a coat of some kind. A knee-length sleeveless garment designed to be worn open with no buttons to close it. A strong breeze filled the stadium causing the materials of the long skirts to billow and ruffle his hair.

His very appearance struck a cord in the hearts of those who remembered, those who had met the Yondaime Hokage. It was like seeing Namikaze Minato all over again, like he never died more than twenty-five years ago.

In kanji on the left front panel were the symbols for Rokudaime and Raikage embroidered in deep purple. On the right front panel were other symbols, a blue crescent moon wrapped around an orange swirl that resembled a whirlpool, below in black was the silhouette of a nine-tailed fox. And then he turned so everyone in the audience could see the bigger design on his back. Embroidered in crimson silk thread were the symbols for storm.

- - -

Shikamaru gaped, his cigarette falling from his open mouth. "Aka Arashi."

Sasuke stared through Sharingan eyes. Envy, jealousy, regret burned his soul.

Sakura shook her head. "It can't be! It must be some kind of trick!"

"It isn't." Shino countered. His eyes did not move from the spectacle.

Inochi turned puce as the full implications of everything hit him. Shikaku popped two antacids and took a deep swig from a hip flask before handing it to his old teammate who downed half of the remainder.

A lone tear trailed from Kakashis uncovered eye.

"He looks like Minato, doesn't he?" Everyone turned to stare at the smirking Gama Sannin who had somehow snuck up on the Konohan group. "What,? Did you think I'd miss seeing my second apprentice become a Kage?" He smirked even wider and sipped sake from his own hip flask. The Sannin smiled slowly as he settled his eyes on his student, his greatest achievement other than Icha Icha Paradise. "The brat was damn troublesome, just like his father, but most definitely worth it. He will make an excellent Raikage since his birth village is filled with bigots, cowards, fools, and incompetents.

"I'm definitely thinking of settling here on a more permanent basis. Kumo is a bit cold but the women here are more receptive to a little flirting and word play." His eyes glazed. "Those chuunin twins made me pass out with just words and a little skin. Unfortunately they also stole my wallet to teach me a lesson. It inspired me to shift my perspective for my next book. A she-thief who specializes in one-of-a-kind collectibles." He smirked at the males. "The first release will be in Kumo, followed by Iwa and Suna."

Then he walked away to join a group of pretty Kumo civilian women.

- - -

Naruto smiled as the cheers died down but the positive energy remained. He could feel the thrill, the barely restrained eagerness... And it charged him.

A fierce smile split his face before he began speaking.

"Thank you Kumo. For welcoming me. For accepting me. For supporting me. Hiroshi-jii-san, you remind me of another kage, one who has been dead for a long time now but for the longest time he was the closest thing I had to family. For years I fought too make him proud, to live by the principles he held so high... It did not work because the people around me did not feel the same way. But here in Kumo... Here I can see the Will of Fire! And it inspires me!"

The crowd swelled and cheered in response, in affirmative.

Naruto looked at the awe struck Kumo genins, the three who had made the cut to reach the semis of the Third Stage.

"In each of you three and all other Kumo nins I see a little bit of myself. The determination and drive to excel and be the best you can be! I have never been a jounin-sensei and I doubt if I ever will with the duties of being Raikage but it does not stop me from teaching, and learning.

"In the years to come do not rest on your laurels. Intrigue me. Inspire me. Awe me. If I can see the Spark within I will help you. If you specialize in something I don't I will find those that can teach you. If Kumo has no specialists I will look for them among our new allies, Suna and Iwa. If it is truly esoteric and long forgotten Kumo will support your quest of self-improvement. If you can make a good case R&D or BOLT will finance your research and travels. I will not let your desire for More to go unfulfilled; those who want to learn will have avenues that are usually only available to the wealthy or shinobi clans."

- - -

Hiroshi smiled proudly puffing on his pipe.

Tsunade smiled a bittersweet smile. "Naruto wanted to be Hokage so badly. He was the one who convinced me to accept the job, as a fill in. I truly hoped that one day he would be Rokudaime. I never considered the possibility he would be the Rokudaime Raikage!" She chuckled softly.

Hiroshi shrugged. "Life is like that. Konohas loss is Kumos gain." His eyes were steely. "We have no plans to invade Konoha but we will retaliate if attacked. Put a leash on your Council Tsunade. If they go behind your back We will not be responsible for the inevitable deaths. Naruto is very much his fathers son. He will not hesitate to protect His Village which is Kumo."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I see your point. I will remind the Council the foolishness in attacking a major village allied with two other major villages."

Gaa'ra snorted softly. "Get your evacuation plans up to date Tsunade-san. I can say with almost certainty that some idiot in Konoha will go half-cocked and spark a conflict."

Tsunade bit her lip and did not say anything. She had the feeling the Kazekage was right. She turned her attention to Naruto who was still speaking. She could see the charisma he had, the qualities of his father. Minato could make his team follow him into hell. Naruto must have that same knack to have won the love of an entire village and charmed Iwa into signing a treaty negotiated by the son of the man responsible for them losing the Konoha-Iwa war.

- - -

Naruto smiled softly seeing the slightly frightened looks of the non-Kumo candidates. He looked up. The sky was cloudy, thunderheads building, traditional Kumo weather.

He smiled more encouragingly at them. "Tell you what. Since you most likely aren't very good at fighting in this kind of weather I'll give you a handicap." He grinned at the down faces of the Kumo genins who had clear plans to use the weather. "You cannot always expect cloudy weather conditions that best suit your fighting styles so suck it up Kioshi, Zaraki, Reiko. This is the mantra of BOLT: Adapt, Improvise, Overcome!"

- - -

Momochi Wakashi frowned and stared at the Examiner, the new Raikage.

"I don't see what you can do about the weather Namikaze-sama. No one has enough chakra to move so much air and change weather systems."

The Examiner just lifted an admonishing finger. "But you are mistaken Momochi-san. You are assuming I will be Moving the clouds. I won't."

He tilted his head back to stare at the sky, his hands loose at his sides. Then he raised them above his head in a faintly cup-like formation. The yellow, purple, and red tattoos on his arm began to flare and glow and burn almost white. Chakra formed a haze around his frame, concentrated in his hands. And then he spoke the name.

"Namikaze hijutsu: Raikaze no Suzaku."

The blast of raw power left his hand and gained the form of a huge phoenix with wings that trailed fire and lightening. The moment the apparition hit the clouds it dispelled in a flare of chakra, lightening, fire and wind that ripped through the clouds, literally vaporizing them. A fine drizzle hit the stadium. The sun shone brightly creating a rainbow that arched over Kumo.

The entire stadium watched this display of casual control and power dumbstruck. Then the examiner smirked at Momochi Wakashi whose jaw was gaping.

"Satisfied? The clouds will not reform for at least a few hours. Long enough for the duels to be fought and won. Besides being from Mizu you will have an advantage with all the moisture in the air and ground."

Wakashi nodded dumbstruck. The examiner grinned satisfied with the commotion he had caused. "Good. Now I expect a relative of Momochi Zabuza to make a good show. He was one of the first shinobis I fought in battle and one of the few role models I had as a genin. He and his student taught me that being a shinobi requires great sacrifices." He glanced at the spinning display of the electronic match up. It slowed then settled to display two names. "All right folks! First match, Shumaru of Suna versus Roshinta Zakari!"

- - -

Kurenais hands were trembling. She could still feel the aftermath, the chakra burn created by such a large scale technique. She always had a very good chakra sense and years studying genjutsu had only refined it. Forcing down the reflexive terror she looked to her companions.

"Sasuke? Kakashi? Did you see anything?"

Sasuke shook his head and deactivated the Sharingan. "It was a no handseals technique like Rasengan. His chakra seemed oddly concentrated around those tattoos on his arms."

"It is probably part of the jutsu." Shikaku surmised. "I've known ANBU who get a fuuin jutsu master to seal the skeleton of a favored jutsu, so they don't have to do the complete chain of hand-seals and lose time. But I've never seen that technique used for something that is clearly an A or S class ninjutsu."

Sakura frowned and looked at Kakashi. "You can store a jutsu using fuuin jutsu?!"

"That is one of the pinnacles fuuin jutsu Sakura. But is a very dangerous and intricate field of study. Many shinobis have died trying to complete their Seal Mastery. I only know pieces I picked up from my jounin-sensei. Jiraiya is probably Konohas only living expert. And it is very doubtful he would be willing to study and duplicate such techniques for us."

Sasuke nodded sharply. He had first-hand knowledge of just how dangerous fuuin jutsu could be. His psyche had been twisted and shaped by Orochimaru via the Curse Seal.

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. " Naruto was always good at making up his own jutsus, even the really weird perverted ones. That jutsu is probably only one of many more destructive ones he has; jutsus he used in the field as Aka Arashi."

A cold chill ran down all their spines as each of them remembered just how many deaths had been attributed to Aka Arashi. But if Naruto was the Storm, who was the Flower?

- - -

Tsunade watched with fond pride as Naruto kept a firm hand on hot tempers, intefering before any more permanent damage was inflicted. He was an impartial judge not favoring one genin over the other. At the end of each duel he gave a brief critique highlighting strengths and weaknesses for the genins, things they would have to work on, even those from villages outside the Iwa-Kumo-Suna Alliance.

Shumaru of Suna versus Roshinta Zaraki of Kumo. Winner Shumaru.

Momochi Wakashi of Mizu versus Odama Kioshi of Kumo. Winner Kioshi.

Then her blood ran cold at the next match-up. Hayate Mitsuko of Konoha versus Nobuden Sakama of Iwa.

The Konoha kunoichi was out-classed by the Iwa genin given his previous displays of skill and strength. His kekkai genkai increased his skin density making it nearly impossible to injure him by an edged weapon which was her specialty.

She glanced at Dakuen looking for some reassurance and her heart sank. The Tsukikage was frowning and leaning forward slightly.

"What is it?" The Hokage wanted to know.

Dakuen looked at the Godaime levelly. "Sakamas entire clan was nearly wiped out by a Konoha assassin who managed to poison the water and food supply. More of them died on the frontlines against the Yondaime thanks to the idiocy of my predecessor. It has been very difficult for him to adjust. It doesn't help with his still living relatives shaping his opinion and views about vengeance and Konoha.

"He is one of our best. Rookie of his graduating year. He chose not to advance in the last two exams in order to focus on his private training regime. He'd participate so his teammates could have the chance to advance and then forfeit."

Tsunade turned her attention to the pit and prayed she wouldn't have to fight for the life of a Konoha genin in surgery.

- - -

"Enough!"

Sakama struggled to break free from the iron grip around his wrist and failed. He turned and glared at the one preventing him from killing his target.

Almond blue eyes were calm, almost understanding but the grip remained firm.

"Konoha destroyed my clan." He hissed.

"And they destroyed my childhood." The blonde agreed in even tones. "They beat and hurt me with words and weapons. I was thrown out of the orphanage for the sin of being a living reminder. Konoha has done terrible things against your Village and perhaps your loved ones but doesn't give you the right to lose control!

"You are not the only one to survive terrible loss and Kami knows you won't be the last. As long as there are humans there will be wars and death and survivors." Blue eyes were glacial laced with the subtle killing intent of an experienced nin. Sakama couldn't help but stare and listen to this jounin, no this Kage; the son of the man who nearly decimated Iwa. "They are hypocritical trash but that doesn't mean you should lower yourself to their level and kill all those you fear and hate.

"You want to rub their faces in their incompetence in their faces. You want to show them just how weak they are. You want them to live in fear, terrified of shadows and the dark. You want them to Know you held their lives in your hand but it wasn't worth the effort, not when you aren't getting paid to kill."

Sakama relaxed minutely, almost hypnotized by the flowing cadence and logic.

"Don't you hate them? For what they did to you? How did you bear it?" He wanted to know. He wanted to know just how this shinobi did it.

The blonde smiled gently and released his hold. "I had few people I cared for, those who cared for me. They gave me purpose as a child. When I grew older I found I needed more... Things they could not give me, things others refused to give me so I left." His eyes became more solemn. "Remember, every nin you kill also has family, people who love him or her, a spouse, a parent, a child. When you kill them you hurt others just like your own clan was hurt.

"Kill, but do it because you need to, not for petty vengeance. Remember! You are a shinobi, not a murderer. We kill only in the line of duty, in defense of our village and kin, not out of some petty destructive emotion like vengeance or hatred that will consume you. You are better than that!"

Sakama nodded slowly and blinked back tears as the large hand gripped his shoulder in a display of affection.

"Shousha Nobuden Sakama!" The large hand patted his back. "Get going. Your team and sensei is waiting for you." An encouraging shove sent the Iwa genin on his way towards his team and sensei with a fresh new perspective and new idol.

- - -

Hayate Mitsuko cringed, waiting for the final blow. Her ears were ringing, she was certain she had fractures in her forearms from blocking the impact of the Iwa genins blows. But it never came.

She could no longer see the red spots through her eyelids. The sun was blocked. Gingerly she opened her eyes and peered up.

A tall blonde kami was standing over her. The light created a halo around the spikey mess of golden hair. The cream coat flapped around his braced legs as he stretched out a hand to her.

She blinked slowly. He was beautiful. Blue eyes slanted under straight brows, the narrow straight nose, absolutely masculine features, the intriguing faint white lines around his mouth. He reminded her of someone.

"Am I dead?" She asked faintly.

He looked amused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I must be in heaven. You look like the Yondaime Hokage."

He blinked. "I think you might have a concussion Hayate-san. Lets get you to the medics." Carefully he helped her to her feet when she stumbled. Her ankle had twisted in the unbalanced fall. He made a tsking sound and carefully slipped one arm behind her shoulders and another behind her knees to carry her bridal style ignoring her protests. "Hush now Hayate-san. Once the medics agree you can walk on your own two feet."

Mitsuko frowned and protested. "I still think I'm in heaven. You look just like the carving of the Yondaime on the Hokage Monument."

He chuckled, a low rich sound. "That is because he is a relative."

Mitsuko blinked. "If he is a relative then what are you doing in Kumo? You should be in Konoha!"

He was quiet though he continued to walk. "Why don't you ask your sensei that question Hayate-san? If he cannot answer feel free to talk to your parents, any jounin, even the Clan Heads and the Councilors in Konoha."

Mitsuko frowned but nodded.

A few seconds later they were at the edge of the dueling grounds where Shino-sensei was waiting.

Mitsuko did not protest as her sensei took her from the not-Yondaime. He had often carried her home after a hard training session. Vaguely she heard the not-Yondaime talk to Shino-sensei.

- - -

Naruto nodded at Shino. He wasn't sure what to say to the Aburame. His clan was one of the few who supported his jounin application though they had little influence to push it through.

"Shino."

Shino nodded in response. "Naruto. How is she?"

"A mild concussion. She isn't quite certain of her surroundings. She should sleep it off just fine."

Shino frowned faintly before speaking. "You left Konoha."

Naruto raised a faint ironic brow. "If you were in my shoes would you have stayed?"

"True. I would have smuggled into a merchant caravan to get out of Konoha as soon as I was old enough." Shino admitted.

Naruto snorted. "Oh I tried that often enough but the ANBU always found me."

Both nins stared at Mitsuko who stirred in her senseis arms and blinked slowly.

"Shino-sensei?"

"Yes Mitsuko?"

"Why is Yondaime-samas relative not in Konoha?"

Shino stiffened and looked at Naruto who explained. "I think she is a little out of it. She thought she was in Heaven and I was the Yondaime."

"But you look so much like him!" Mitsuko protested. "Just like the pictures!"

Naruto grinned, a feral expectant expression. "I told her to ask you, and her parents and any shinobi including the Clan Elders."

With that little bombshell he turned on one foot and strode off cream coat flapping, the kanji for storm almost afire on his broad back.

"Shino, what did he say?"

Shino turned to look at Kurenai. Sakura was already standing in front of him quickly running a diagnostic and healing Mitsuko.

"He didn't say anything." Shino said finally. "Just that Mitsuko probably has a concussion." He struggled briefly. "Mitsuko thought he was the Yondaime. She said he looked so much like the Yondaime and wanted to know why he wasn't living in Konoha. Naruto told her to ask me, and everyone else in Konoha."

The jounins looked at the genin who was out of it having been sedated by Sakura.

"She is going to want to know." Kurenai surmised grimly. "The more we refuse to answer the more she will want to know. If we lie the Godaime will find out and she will blow up."

Neji shook his head. "There has been enough lies. Too many in fact. It is time the Council and everyone responsible admit their sins and make reparations."

Shikamaru sighed. "Why don't we just table this for now? There are still two more matches to watch."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: BOLT mantra: Adapt, Improvise, Overcome... shamelessly stolen from the Marines. I believe they (or some branch of the US military) have that motto.

AN: The formal meeting between Naruto and Tsunade and the rest of Konoha will take place in the next two chapters. Until then, Adios!

Review, Review, Review


	9. Past Meets Present 1

Summary: Tsunade meets Narutos new family. The Konoha delegation is subjected to several more paradigm shifts about Naruto, Itachi, and the Uchiha clan. And Naruto draws the line.

Review Response:

- Everyone looking to see Konohas reaction upon meeting just who Narutos wife is, just who his son is... you are in for a treat.

- webweaver... I totally agree with you on war. The only ones who benefits are factory and munition industry owners. Everything else is destroyed... infrastructure knowledge resources property lives families.

- Blackvixan... Was curious about the song you mentioned. 'Stand' by Rascal Flatts. Went looking for it. It really does describe Naruto and Hibara, doesn't it. Thank you. It really does fit. The lyrics for those who are interested are here. http:// lyrics/ rascal-flatts/ stand-16925.html

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Past meets Present 1 Ooo...

Naruto grinned; he was practically bouncing on his feet. The Third Stage was done. Officially the winner was Kioshi but there had been very little leeway. It could have just as easily gone to Sakama. He had already prepared and handed in his recommendations regarding all the candidates. All he had left was to do the polite small-talk and a quick circuit then he was free! At least until the end of the week and his official inauguration. He had time to spare since he had largely handed over his old responsibilities and Hiroshi insisted on handling the Ceremonial details.

"Naruto! There are people who want to meet you!"

Naruto stomped on chibi-Naruto who wanted to throw a tantrum and dutifully made his way over to Hiroshi. He would have to do this a lot more in the future and it was best he got used to it.

Hiroshi was surrounded by the visiting kages and daimyos. Carefully Naruto did the usual greetings and polite small talk moving around the circle until he came to a particular trio of familiar faces. A more natural open smile broke out.

"Hello Baa-chan." And quickly dodged Tsunades fists.

"What did you call me?!" Tsunade couldn't help the relief that flooded her system at the familiar nickname.

Naruto grinned. "Baa-chan. Because that's what you are." He teased dodging her wild swings until she finally gave up and stopped but Naruto kept a careful distance before turning his attention to the other two.

"Shizune-nee-chan." A quick brief hug to the lightly blushing medic-nin.

"Ero-Sensei." A more taunting greeting for Jiraiya.

"You are never going to stop calling me that are you." It was more of a statement from the exasperated Gama Sannin.

Naruto considered the words and smiled cheerfully. "Nope. You'll always be Ero-sensei. Or Ero-sennin. Or--."

"Just stop it gaki!"

"When you stop your research." Naruto countered. "Which will be never since you have no self-control." He grinned at all the kages. "If you aren't very familiar Jiraiya writes a particular series of popular literature. If any of you are Icha Icha fans get him to autograph your copies."

The male kages and nobility looked at the Sannin who was grumbling. Each and every one of them were closet fans of Icha Icha Paradise. Each made private resolutions to get their volumes autographed by the author before leaving Kumo.

Jiraiya was torn between laughter and horror at the brat. "You know I was planning on giving you a pre-release copy of my newest book."

Naruto shrugged. "If you don't I'll buy it like everyone else."

Tsunade was horrified. "Naruto!"

Naruto refused to flinch. "Baa-chan, ninety-five percent of all heterosexual males read Ero-Sennins books even if they don't admit it. Hell, I blackmailed Sandaime jii-jii often enough when I was little by using his copies as hostage material."

Everyone choked at that tidbit of information, the revered shinobi known as The Professor, the longest reigning Hokage read smut and had been blackmailed by a child who probably threatened to destroy it.

Tsunade heaved an exasperated sigh. Naruto was destroying Sarutobi-senseis mystique, his reputation! But then again he was a dirty old man and a pervert just like most other males. Then something struck her.

"Naruto, when did you start reading Jiraiyas books?"

Naruto pursed his lips trying to recall the details. "He managed to corrupt me during my second training trip. When things were slow I'd critique and edit his material for him. I stopped shortly before I left Konoha. After I was too busy."

All the males blinked at that bit of information. That explained why there had been quite a few new Icha Icha books in a three-year period about ten-twelve years back. After that Icha Icha books were published between longer intervals.

"But I thought you hated perverts!" Tsunade was aghast. Her beloved little brother had been corrupted by her old teammate.

Naruto smiled softly at the closest thing he had to a grandmother.

"Baa-chan, all guys are perverts. I think it is something genetic to make sure the human race doesn't go extinct. I am more honest about it and I definitely don't chase every single female out there! One is enough for me and she is my wife. The books are a bit of spice for our private time."

Tsunade brightened at that confession.

Jiraiya snickered. "I don't know why you read my books for inspiration when you have definitely been the source of my inspiration."

Naruto glowered. "I swear Ero-sensei you have no idea how lucky you are to still have your balls. If she succeeded in tracking you down after she caught you spying on us..." He trailed off ominously.

Jiraiya tittered. "Tee hee hee! You forget Naruto, I am a Sannin! An expert at espionage and escape!"

"And she is an S-class kunoichi on the trail of a self-proclaimed super pervert and writer of porn who peeked on her during an intimate encounter for the sole purpose of getting inspiration for his next book." Naruto replied deadpan.

The male shinobis with one exception shuddered as one.

"But you distracted her just fine my deshi." Jiraiya giggled perversely.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Tsunade. "Just keep an eye on him Baa-chan. She might have put it behind but not if he continues to act like this."

Hiroshi looked peculiarly at his successor. "Do you mean to tell me Jiraiya actually used you in his books?"

Naruto shrugged, a fluid movement. "Yeah, but I'm not telling you which ones."

Tsunade looked intrigued. "Naruto, is it possible to meet your wife?"

The blonde looked around. "She isn't here yet. Probably running late."

"Tell me a little about her." Tsunade urged.

Narutos expression softened, a warm glow filled his being. "She is Mine Baa-chan. She completes me in a way I've never felt before. With her I feel I can do Anything! She doesn't hit me or ignore me like Sakura. She doesn't follow public opinion like most women in Konoha. She would never blindly obey orders from someone higher in the command-chain like Hinata. She is iron-willed enough to create and follow her own path. She is strong, in heart mind body and soul. With her by my side I Know I can do Anything."

"And you have." Hiroshi chuckled softly. He caught Tsunades eye. "His wife is also his old field partner."

Understanding dawned. "Hanashin."

Hiroshi hummed his assent. "Aka Arashi and Hanashin. Hammer and scalpel. Power and Elegance. The perfect team. On and off the field."

The Mizukage looked intrigued. "Is it possible to meet her?"

Narutos head perked. "She'll be here in fifteen minutes." He smiled at Hiroshi. "She is doing a circuit and moving in slowly."

- - -

Several Konoha jounins froze from their spot behind a screen of potted plants. The old adage eavesdroppers hear nothing good about themselves was definitely true.

Sakura blinked rapidly to stop the tears. She could not shout and say it was a lie because it was true, she hit and yelled at Naruto practically every day during their years as genin teammates and even after.

Sasuke wanted to know if she really as strong as Naruto described, as the reports and analysts extrapolated. He wanted to know so much. Did Naruto hold back when they were genin? Chuunin? After Sasukes return to Konoha? How much power and skill did he really have to be so openly desired to be Kage to a village that he was not born to? Sasuke had heard of Aka Arashi like most shinobis but he had never seen the shinobi. Only the remnants of his battle sites. What kind of jutsus did Naruto create to have wrecked such havoc?

Neji shook his head sadly about the harsh truth concerning his cousin. His cousin had admired and claimed to love Naruto but in the end she bowed down to the demands of the clan she wished to change. And nothing changed. Perhaps if she stayed true to her heart things would have changed. For the better. For everyone. But now it was too late, that chance was gone.

Shikamaru wondered if Narutos wife Hanashin as troublesome as Ino and Temari. All women were. But then again Naruto was the sort to enjoy chaos. Hell, he created plenty of it when they were younger.

Shino was certain there were more bombshells to come; always were when Naruto was involved. He wondered if Narutos wife shared some of his abilities; Aburames and Inuzukas were able to bestow a gift, share some of their abilities with truly compatible spouses from outside the clan. Did Naruto share such a tie with the one he had chosen?

Kurenai struggled to form a counter to undermine the accusation about Konohan women being weak-willed and failed. All of them gave way to public opinion. The only females who stood by Naruto were perhaps the Godaime, her assistant, and the ramen stands daughter Ichiraku Ayame.

Kakashi wanted to laugh and cry. The student he ignored, the son of his sensei and Hokage, had earned the respect of an entire village to be named Kage. He had created his own legend in the shinobi world by creating his own unique techniques that earned him the name of Aka Arashi. And Jiraiya had used him and his wife as inspirations. He made a resolution to read his old volumes and figure out in which ones the Sannin used Naruto and his wife.

Inochi wondered what sort of woman would marry a jinchuuriki. What sort of woman would be willing to trust a jinchuuriki in the heat of passion? Did she desire the status and power he had accumulated or did she truly care for him? It would not be easy to live a lie and maintain that façade around one with the preternatural senses and abilities of a bijuu.

Shikaku considered the possibility of co-opting Narutos wife and discarded the idea. A kunoichi as renowned as Hanashin would be ruthless in handling any assassins or attempts at blackmail.

- - -

Naruto turned to the screen of plants and spoke in louder tones.

"Hokage-sama, I think I have to make things clear about Kumos future relationship with Konoha. It would help to have those who could each make independent reports to Konohas Council so there are no misassumptions. Please ask your nins to step forward and hear me."

Blue eyes were glacial as he watched his once friends and comrades, his supposed sensei emerge from the greenery. He refused to let compassion soften his words or blunt his resolve.

"You will return to Konoha and give your reports so there is no doubt. Kumo will Never ally with Konoha. We will not sign any neutrality or trade treaty with Konoha. Our only contact will be when our shinobis are on opposite sides during a mission or during the Chuunin exams. Tell your Council if Konoha dares to attack Kumo we Will retaliate with Full Force.

"I accepted and tolerated your scorn, hatred, and attacks when it was just me involved but now I am no longer alone. I have a family and a village full of shinobis and civilians to protect. I will not tolerate anyone that threatens me and mine. If you send one assassin I will send five. If your ANBU take out one Kumo patrol I will order my shinobi to wipe out five of your patrols. Any attempts at espionage and infiltration will not be tolerated; do not expect us to return the corpses. If you wish to manipulate other villages against Kumo feel free. If you can." Blue eyes were coldly amused. "The tactics of the Sandaime Hokage are very common knowledge today and none of the fools in Konoha have the intellect or subtlety to carry out a similar misinformation strategy on the necessary grand scale."

The jounins recoiled with a few exceptions, those who had freely accepted their complicity in the whole mess, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino.

Shikamaru waved his hand idly. "Don't worry about the Council. The Daimyo is pissed enough with them. He's already cut a lot of funding and Tsunade-sama has passed the debit by slashing a lot of their pet projects and private campaigns." He smirked. "Nice job on Ne."

Naruto smiled, a fractional bit warmer. "Thank you Shikamaru. The shogi lessons and strategy games Ero-sennin insisted on kind of grew on me. I had hoped to play a few games with you but never could get in touch."

Shikamaru stilled. It had been a busy time in his life. He had received his jounin rank and been pushed into field duty by his usually laid-back father. He barely had anytime or energy to stay in touch with his friends. It had been too easy to put it off...

Naruto smirked. Shikamaru was connecting the dots. The usually placid strategist was glaring at his cringing father.

Neji bowed his head. "I feel I must apologize for Hinata-sama."

Naruto shook his head. "Never apologize for another. It is something They should do; it isn't something to be delegated. Hinata made her choice. She chose her Clan. I still don't think it was the best decision she could have made."

Shino sighed and nodded his assent. "For a time it seemed she had reconciled with her father and passed the jounin exam... but it was for nothing. A few years after you left her sister was declared Heiress. Tsunade-sama refused to let the Elders use the Bird Cage Seal since she was too old. She's trained as a medic-nin but she never takes assignments outside Konoha."

Naruto snorted. "Figures." He shook his head. "Clans like that are control freaks. They'd rather break their children than risk changing status quo. If the Uchihas originated from the Hyuuga it is no wonder Itachi rebelled."

Sasuke stiffened. "Itachi was a mad man."

"Itachi had very good reason." Naruto countered mildly.

"You are just stirring up trouble! Like you always do!" Sakura accused wildly.

Everyone stared at the new Raikage. "What do you mean?" Tsunade asked hesitantly looking at Jiraiya who looked away pointedly. A sinking feeling filled her gut. Jiraiya knew about it and he had not told her. Probably because Naruto asked him not to. What other secrets, little bombshells, did Jiraiya keep mum about?

Naruto hesitated before he answered. His eyes were level with Sasuke.

"I'm not lying here. I'm only telling you what I've been told. Your Clan Elders... they… they did... they did Things… to Itachi."

Everyone stiffened. Uchiha Itachi was a prodigy. Was it because of an illegal experiment? Something based on Orochimarus philosophies?

Naruto chewed on his lower lip. "I met Itachi a few years after I left Konoha and we talked a bit. I don't know the full details about the mess but honestly it makes me very happy the Raikage has more freedom to interfere in Clan Matters than the Hokage." Blue eyes were open. "You can choose to disbelieve me but as far as I'm concerned your clan got what was coming to them. It was unfortunate, the way Itachi chose to accomplish that… Killing everyone including the civilians and torturing you psychologically. I would have settled for killing the elders and adult nins, blinding all the adults and sealing the chakra vessels of every single Uchiha." He smiled faintly. "In another world and another time we would have been the best of friends… brothers. I hope you find the peace you are looking for."

Tsunade frowned. "Can you give us any details Naruto?"

Naruto snorted. "If you want proof go digging for it yourself. There should be records in the Uchiha District and the ANBU archives. What Itachi told me was strictly in confidence and I will not betray that trust. You are not my Kage and I owe you Nothing."

Tsunade stilled her recoil and nodded. What he said was the honest truth.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly. "If you find out what I'm talking about feel free to visit Kumo. Depending on my mood we may or may not talk." Then he turned to his old jounin-sensei. "Kakashi, I have nothing to say to you. You are less than scum to me." He snorted. "See underneath the underneath... Never abandon your comrades… Too bad you never follow your own advice."

The Copy-Nin took the verbal blows stoically. It was what he deserved. He had betrayed his teacher, his own ideals, his students.

Naruto glanced at Sakura feeling completely indifferent towards the pink-haired kunoichi. It was hard to believe once upon a time he had been so desperately in love with her. His head tilted to one side as he studied the fidgeting kunoichi.

"Haruno Sakura... I have no idea what I ever saw in you. I'd say you are a bitch but you don't even have a bitchs loyalty. Except when it concerns your beloved 'Sasuke-kun!'" He mimed in a high-pitched falsetto. He ignored her flinch and fresh tears and Kurenais stilted motion to comfort the younger woman. "You know what? You should apply for a seat on Konohas Council; because you are definitely a parasitic leech like the rest of them."

He turned to Shino and smiled more warmly. "Do you know what you are going to tell your student?"

Shino sighed. "Everything. The more the Council lies and tries to hide the truth the more evident it will be. If things are to change it will start with the young ones."

Naruto chuckled. "Oh yeah. Talk to Konohamaru and his crew. He is young and a bit hot-headed but last I heard from him it looked like he was developing the same strategic mindsets like his uncle and grandfather." He grinned. "I sometimes send letters to him via Gamakichi."

Jiraiya blinked and chuckled. "I wondered why the brat begged to sign the Frog Contract when he had Sarutobi-senseis Ape contract. I was shocked when Gamabunta and Enma agreed in the first place. It is rare to have dual summons."

Naruto shrugged fluidly. "I talked to Gamabunta. Konohamaru agreed to never summon any frog higher than Gamakichi. Unlike the usual contracts this has a time limit of twenty years. At the end it will be renewed or expire."

"Tou-san!" A high pitched childish squeal cut through the conversational hum.

Naruto turned away a wide smile spreading across his face before he took two quick steps and crouched down arms open wide.

A small black-haired form clad in dark blue barreled through the crowd straight at the Rokudaime Raikage.

Naruto laughed as he easily adjusted for the impact rising from his crouch one arm braced behind the boys legs as he lifted him up so their faces were level.

"Got you Ryuuchi!"

Sasuke, Kurenai, and Shino froze seeing the familiar face of a particular little boy.

Sasukes mind went blank. The boy was an Uchiha, a born genius capable of using the Sharingan. His father was Naruto, who was given the title of the number-one unpredictable ninja by Kakashi. Naruto had gotten ahead of him in resurrecting his clan. But Ryuuchis clan was not Uchiha, it was Namikaze, the clan of his father the Rokudaime Raikage, and his grandfather the Yondaime Hokage.

Kurenai could have burst into tears and cried as she realized the full implications of the situation. But she didn't. She was a kunoichi and trained to control all displays of emotion so she did not make a sound as her psyche absorbed yet another blow. The Sharingen kekkai genkai was lost to Konoha unless Sasuke choose to have children. The Namikaze legacy of the Yondaime was lost, driven away by Konohas own actions.

"What have I told you about running at gatherings?" Naruto scolded the boy though his heart clearly wasn't in it.

"Don't run because shinobis have fast reflexes." The boy dutifully recited in a sing-song fashion before brightening. "But if they have good reflexes they can get out of the way!"

Naruto chuckled. "Like you did a few weeks ago? You depend too much on being able to predict others. If you don't stop I will seal your dojutsu."

Tsunade frowned. "Naruto! Stop threatening the poor boy! That's a job for his parents!"

The pair blinked mildly at the Hokage before the older one coughed discreetly. "Obaa-chan, you know how I said you really are an Obaa-chan?"

"Yes?" Tsunade was getting confused. What was the brat getting at?

Naruto patted the boys back. "This is one reason why you are an obaa-chan. This is my son, Namikaze Ryuuchi."

Pieces began to shift in Tsunades mind. Ryuuchi was not a very common name. The description fit. Sealing your dojutsu…

Ryuuchi peeked at the Hokage feeling a bit shy. "Tou-san, why do you call her obaa-chan?"

"Because she is really old. She was on the same genin team as Jiraiya-jii-san."

Ryuuchi blinked. Red bled into black irises and tomoes swirled in each eye.

Sakura hissed. "Sharingan!"

The boy blinked again deactivating the dojutsu. "Tou-san is right. You really are an obaa-chan."

Tsunade was torn between laughter and fits. Laughter won out. Figured the gakis son would be just as smart mouthed as him. Then something else clicked.

"Your wife--."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: There are hints of misleading in this chapter. Remember, at this point the Konohans don't know Hibara was known to them as Itachi. They are assuming she was a Kumo kunoichi who met Naruto and recruited him.

Review, Review, Review


	10. Past Meets Present 2

Summary: Tsunade meets Narutos new family. The Konoha delegation is subjected to several more paradigm shifts about Naruto, Itachi, and the Uchiha clan. And Naruto draws the line regarding Kumo Konoha relations.

AN: There is a 'hot' scene in the first half of the chapter. Just kissing. No clothes off hanky panky.

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Past meets Present 2 Ooo...

"Your wife--."

"Is here." A low throaty voice interrupted coolly.

Naruto grinned as he turned away from the group and allowed his son to slide down his front to the floor.

The kages and jounins watched a slim but heavily pregnant figure clad in a maternity kimono of thick peacock blue silk emerged from the crowd. The dense material was printed with the fragile evocative design of twigs in black silhouette on the skirt. The obi was black silk embroidered with silver crescents and swirls secured by a purple silk cord. The experienced nins could easily discern the weapons she bore, the tanto inside the obi, the tessen she carried like an ordinary fan in one sleeve, the steel senbon securing her black silky hair in an elegant knot, even the chopsticks made of ironwood and decorated with white silk tassels. The jarring notes in the traditional image were the soft leather slippers secured by ribbons instead of the usual geta.

Her triangular face was distinctly Uchiha with the fly-away slim brows, the black almond shaped eyes, the fine delicate bones, the firm small mouth quirked in a very faint smile. She wore a mask-like expression of faint disdain.

Before their eyes the mask softened, the icy sheen melted, the stony eyes became faintly liquid with emotion.

"Anata." The word held so much emotion, veiled promises, whispered secrets...

"Bara-koi."

She moved until she was standing before him, but she made no attempt to reach out and touch him. Until he moved first.

One large tanned hand cupped the smooth cheek and pointed chin, gently tilting her face before he bent to touch her lips with his. The almost chaste touch rapidly heated before the gawking audience. In a much practiced maneuver the couple shifted so Naruto was at her side, one cupped hand angling her face, the other free right arm around her back and resting on her expanded waist. Her left arm was wrapped around his neck, slender fingers clenched in blonde tresses at the back of his head, occasionally sliding down to run her nails down his scalp then back up. Her right hand had a tight grip on his hand resting on her waist, guiding his faintly glowing hand over her belly.

Tsunade gawped. The couple had been kissing for thirty seconds, a minute, two minutes! How long could they keep that up without breaking to breathe?

"The longest I've seen is fifteen minutes." Jiraiya leered making notes in his ever present notebook. "Naruto definitely has the magic touch. He can make all his lovers come by a simple caress, by stimulating their chakra and nervous systems. A blend of genjutsu and ninjutsu that would be classified as ijutsu, perfect for seduction and infiltration. He can make any female and even a few males spill their guts after just a few touches."

Tsunade blinked then noticed something else. "His hand, it is glowing… purple."

Hiroshi nodded sagely. "He's feeding his chakra into her. Hibara needs regular transfusions of his bijuu-laced chakra during her pregnancies." Seeing their obvious confusion he explained. "A jinchuurikis child makes higher demands on the mothers resources. She nearly miscarried Ryuuchi before the medics figured out what was needed. After she gave birth the chakra remained in her system giving her greater endurance and resources than most kunoichis. Not that she wasn't lethal before."

Tsunade stilled. "You mean Naruto can literally power-up anyone he wants to?"

Hiroshi snorted. "Of course not. There has to be a powerful emotional and physical tie. And the recipient has to be strong enough to start with. Anyone else would burn out from overload." He grimaced. "The Council insisted we try on a few volunteers. They survived but now they can never mould chakra." Then he smirked. "Of course it is uncertain if Ryuuchi and any future children will be able to succeed in the procedure since they have less concentrated amounts of similar potent chakra." Then he turned to the couple in question. "Ah! It looks like they are done."

As if on cue the couple parted. Both were flushed, breathing hard, eyes dilated, mouths swollen and slick with saliva.

- - -

Hibara shivered as Naruto hummed, a low throaty sound that raised goose bumps and set hearts racing, as he moved his mouth to one cheek, a swirling his tongue in her outer ear lobe before dropping a series of tiny kisses tasting the skin along her jaw line down towards her collarbone. She could not help but allow her head to fall to one side to give her husband greater access to the sensitive cords in her throat.

She was vaguely aware of their audience but did not give a damn. Kumo was very familiar with their occasional overly public displays. The dignitaries could just suck it up and get a case of blue balls or hot flashes for all she cared; besides most of them were males and would enjoy the free show. Konoha… Well Konoha had little say in what she did. In fact she was looking forward to rubbing it in.

She heard her husbands soft chuckle and felt his chakra dancing under her skin and into her core, soothing and arousing at the same time. She made a soft sound of protest vaguely aware it made her appear soft and kittenish but she did not care. Those who mattered knew this kunoichi had claws.

Reluctantly she shifted so she was curled against him, practically glued against him from shoulder to thigh. His arm moved across her back to keep her close. She inhaled deeply and took in his familiar musky scent as she girded her resolve.

- - -

Naruto took great care not to look at his once comrades, instead he focused on the dignitaries. "Sorry about that." Naruto was careful to keep a bland expression though those who knew him well knew he wasn't sorry at all. "We haven't had much time together with the Chuunin Exams and the new jobs." Then he smiled more naturally at all the kages and daimyos. "This is my wife Namikaze Hibara." He smirked. "Your intel reports might have her under a different name, Hanashin. However the both of us have hung up our BOLT identities."

Memory and rote practice had him introducing each of the group in turn and then he watched with quiet pride as Hibara charmed the older males while her softly spoken insights into relationships and child psychology gained the startled respect of the females.

And then they came to the woman he considered as a grandmother. Hibara did not relax or soften her guard but greeted the Hokage from a distance. It hurt Naruto to see the hurt on Baa-chans face but it was for the best. To his surprise it was Hibara who broke the tension by explaining.

"I am sorry Godaime-sama, but it is for the best. You are an expert medic and your Council will want to know why you did not take steps to neutralize me." She spoke evenly. "I will not trust any Konohan, even those who care for my husband, with me or my children. My husband can take care of himself."

Tsunade nodded slowly. As a medic she was more than capable of inducing medical conditions. She could easily have induced labor, encouraged pockets of infections, created blood clots or subdermal hematomas... the list was endless.

The Hokage watched the kunoichi glanced over the rest of the Konoha group and dismiss them without a second thought. Some of them accepted the once-over and dismissal while others stiffened at the implication that she did not consider them a threat.

Tsunade was intrigued to realize the kunoichi was deliberately stoking the flames, testing their limits, to make them explode. She was proud when none of her nins broke protocol. Wanting more information Tsunade prodded for information silently cursing Jiraiya. The bastard hadn't mentioned anything about Narutos wife!

"What will you tell me about yourself Hibara-san?"

The kunoichi smiled warmly. "My father was an Uchiha as you have deduced, my mother was weak-willed, easily manipulated by him. She did nothing to protect me when I was younger from Him or those around me." The Konohans stiffened at this implication. Her unknown Uchiha father had been aware of her existence but had chosen to leave his progeny outside Konoha. That only meant one thing… that he was married and could not risk the evidence of an unsanctioned liaison. Ignoring their tension Hibara continued. "I was determined to be strong, to protect myself. It was a welcome relief when Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha Clan. I no longer had a reason to fear for my safety.

"I spent several years traveling alone or with a partner and hunting before I met Naruto." Oinin, high class to have done the job for several years. How had Intel missed her? "We just clicked. After sometime together Naruto decided to sign up to be a Kumo shinobi. While I was pregnant we did mainly courier and diplomatic duty. Soon after Ryuuchi was born the Raikage decided BOLT needed war-shinobis and combat-specialists so we signed up. We have several friends who have children as well so we shared child-rearing duties so the children always had an adult they are familiar with." A delicate looking hand caressed the short messy strands covering the boys head. "When Ryuuchi was older I decided to reduce the number of missions I took to teach him how to use the Sharingan."

Everyone blinked. Teach a child how to use the Sharingan? But why would a child have to be taught? The Sharingan only manifested in older children with the chakra reserves to activate it. Uchiha Itachi activated it at seven and mastered it at eight, the youngest ever Sharingan Master.

Hiroshi smiled benignly as though reading their minds. "Ryuuchi had so much chakra that he was born with the Sharingan active. Naruto had to seal the Sharingan until Ryuuchi was old enough to understand chakra manipulation and consciously control it. The seal was removed when Ryuuchi turned four." He was really enjoying rubbing it in Konohas face, seeing their dismay and horror as they realized just what they had done, what they had scorned, what they had lost. His face turned thoughtful. "For a while I was curious to know if Naruto could boost other kekkai genkais and dojutsus. But he is married and refuses to have children with anyone other than Hibara."

Naruto snorted. "Too right there Jii-jii! If you are interested in any experiments good luck trying to play matchmaker with my children."

Hibara smacked her husbands bicep lightly and glared at the elderly Raikage. "Hiroshi-sama, don't you dare set up any betrothals for my son! He is not even a genin!"

Hiroshi winced. "Only because you refuse to let him write the Academy Exam!"

"Exactly." Hibara glared. "I don't want him to be a genin. Not until he is at least eight. Until then he can study at home." She glanced at Jiraiya. "The old pervert is somewhat of a decent teacher since he taught both Naruto and his father. It is his unfortunate choice of other activities that concerns me."

Jiraiya winced and clutched at the material over his heart. "Ohh! You wound me Hibara-sama!"

Hibara snorted, a rude sound coming from the very refined seeming kunoichi. "I see no wounds but I would be more than happy to give you a few Jiraiya." She touched her hair briefly and flicked her wrist.

The Sannin yelped and twisted into a weird contortion to avoid the impact of several senbons. "All right! All right! I'll do my research outside the Compound!"

Tsunade couldn't help smiling at the way the younger woman had handled her old teammate. It was a tragedy… But then again if she had been brought in she most likely would have been killed like every other Uchiha by Itachi.

Naruto smiled, pleased by the ties of respect and affection between his precious people. He didn't expect Hibara to ever trust Shizune or Tsunade though. It had taken her months to reach this point of comfortable familiarity and trust with Jiraiya and it was only because the Gama Sannin had made it very clear with his actions and words that he held his students higher over his old village, the one that disrespected their sacrifices and accomplishments. The warmth faded as he turned to his once comrades and spoke the final words.

"Tell Konohas Council what you have seen and heard. What conclusions they care to draw I do not care. As far as I'm concerned they are all blind fools and cowards." He glanced at Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inochi. "I cannot understand how you two of all people just stood by and did nothing. Yamanaka-san, you are supposed to be a psychological-expert given your clan jutsus! What were you thinking by not interfering? And Nara-san, where is the logic in practically giving one of your own shinobis every reason to be bitter and resentful of his ill-treatment? You are simply creating a lesser Orochimaru with more justification for his hatred." Naruto shook his head. "What you choose to do in the future is your choice. Konoha is no concern of mine." And with that he said his polite farewells to the dignitaries and kages. "It has been an intense month and I wish to spend sometime with my family."

The Konoha envoy watched the trio meander through the crowd and towards the exit. Occasionally they were stopped by Kumo nins and civilians. Every time the couple responded to the greetings and inquiries before moving on.

Namikaze Minato had been like that. Willing to listen to the most insignificant voice because to him everyone was important. Always willing to forgive… Naruto was very much like that. Perhaps--.

"He will never come back." Shikamaru shattered the daydreams of the older jounins. "Not when he has respect and friends, an entire village that loves him, the title of kage. There is nothing but bitter memories and hatred in Konoha. For the both of them."

Sakura cried silently. For once the inner-Sakura had nothing positive to say, no loud encouraging words or plans of actions.

Sasuke was quiet. Was Naruto right? Had the Clan Elders experimented on Itachi? Like Orochimaru experimented on him and other Oto-nins? He made a silent resolution to find those records Naruto talked about. He was certain the Godaime would give him access to the ANBU archives as well. A cold glint shone in black eyes. If Konoha had known all along… If they had remained silent while his beloved elder brother had suffered… If they deliberately did nothing to help Itachi and hid all the facts… Sasuke wasn't certain of what he would do but he was absolutely certain the Godaime would give him complete free reign in order to ensure the guilty were punished in the most painful of ways.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: There are hints of misleading in this chapter. Remember, at this point the Konohans don't know Hibara was known to them as Itachi. They are assuming she was a Kumo kunoichi who met Naruto and recruited him.

AN: Tessen - iron fan, a ninja weapon that can be used as a club when folded closed, or to deflect projectiles when fanned open.

AN: I think I'm feeling a bit sadistic. I'm drawing out the story to make hammer strikes on Konoha, each revelation destroying some of their pomposity bit by bit. And this update is not the end of it. There is still the final blow to come. Two more chapters left in this tale. Enjoy this update.

Review, Review, Review


	11. Calling Down The Storm

Summary: Certain factions within Konoha take some dangerous steps. Sasuke learns more buried truths about the Uchiha clan.

Review Responses:

- Everyone looking for a Sasuke with a brain, someone who has genuinely reformed, you are in for a treat.

- Konoha bashings galore for the rest of the fic.

- Everyone confused about why Tsunade understand from the start Ryuuchi was Narutos son... Have you ever seen kids at formal functions running around yelling for an adult or for their mother (because they did a boo-boo, like pulling on the buffet table cloth and making a mess?) Usually the closest adult intercepts in case it is a real emergency. Tsunade assumed Naruto was a family friend in this case. Remember, she just found out he was married, she doesn't know for how long or that he has a son.

- Everyone (incl AznPuffyhair) looking for a little more I decided to expand and extend the storyline, mainly to provide some better closure and for some Uchiha-Namikaze clan interaction. Some reconciliation, but none for Konoha.

- I apologize for the long break. I've written most of the remaining story, just editing. The reason for the long silence is I've lost at home internet access. Spent a lot of time waiting for it to be restored. I don't like using USB keys and disks in really public places like libraries.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Calling Down the Storm Ooo...

Tsunade sighed as she diligently worked through her paperwork. In the weeks since their return to Konoha things had been dangerously quiet. The Council had said nothing after listening to each and every shinobis perspective and all the facts.

Tsunade had set Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji to going through the Uchiha District and ANBU archives looking for the evidence Naruto alluded to. So far absolute proof eluded them but there were references made to Itachi throughout his career as a shinobi, records maintained by medic-nins known to take orders from Danzou, records that could not have been kept without the complicity of several parties.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The Godaime lifted her head from her paperwork and eyed Iruka. He had taken Narutos absence very badly, blaming himself for not noticing how much the teen had been hurting. In reaction he cut himself off from the Academy where there were too many painful memories. In recent years Iruka had become nearly as indispensable to her as Shizune when it came to paperwork and bureaucrats.

"What is it Iruka?"

Iruka scowled. "There was an addendum to the Council meeting agenda. Hobako Setsuna wishes to consider the possibility of invading Kumo."

Tsunade snorted. "Ignore the little pissant. The Daimyo himself specifically forbade Konoha from declaring war on Kumo. In his exact words: "If you are fool enough to go up against Namikaze Naruto I will stand back and watch him slaughter you and I will not send a single ryou for the rebuilding even if eighty percent of Konoha starves and dies from exposure." And frankly I agree with him. In fact as far as I'm concerned the first to not get rations will be the families of the idiots who instigates the mess." She grinned with savage satisfaction. "They tormented a boy for what his father did to save them so I feel completely justified in starving their own flesh and blood for their own foolishness."

Iruka opened his mouth to protest and then shut it. He too had become jaded with Konoha. He had seen too much, heard too much. His idealism had cracked. He could very easily understand why Tsunade had left Konoha had been so reluctant to become Hokage, why Jiraiya left and refused to return despite the Councils threats. So far he had not been marked as a nukenin but from the looks of things it would only be a matter of time. And when that happened Kumo would welcome into their ranks the Gama Sannin, sensei of their Rokudaime, instructor of his son and heir. A faint smile curved his lips. If Ryuuchi was anything like his father Iruka wondered if the Gama Sannin would survive teaching the third generation of Namikaze nins.

"Tsunade-sama!" Both nins looked up at Raidou, the Godaimes liaison with ANBU intel operations. "Ibiki has noticed something."

"What?"

Raidou bit his lip and decided it would be best to just blurt it out. "Several Konoha shinobi have requested downtime. It is understandable given the reduced number of missions and the tensions with Kumo. Ibiki has found evidence that the shinobis have formed an unauthorized assault mission on Kumo. For what target exactly Ibiki is unsure of."

The heavy dense wood splintered under the Godaimes clenching fingers. "I want an investigation and any hypothesis. Get Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji on this immediately! They have my permission to break every single law as long as they produce results! I will declare martial law if I have to!"

The two chuunins stared at the Godaime and nodded before running off, to get the jounins in question, to get out of range when she really blew.

...ooOoo...

Tsunade stared at the group of young nins before her. It had expanded from just three to a sizable taskforce. Uchiha Sasuke. Nara Shikamaru. Hyuuga Neji. Hibashi Tenten. Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Chouji. Sarutobi Konohamaru. Miyugi Udon. Kimachi Moegi. Morino Ibiki. Hatake Kakashi. Haruno Sakura. Hyuuga Hinata. The last three had insisted on joining when they caught wind of what was going down and surprisingly had shown positive initiative.

"Give me your report." She ordered. "Details can wait but I need to know if Kumo is going to be attacking Konoha."

Shikamaru snorted. "Expect the attack in forty-eight hours to seven days Tsunade-sama. That is how long it took Kumo to wipe out Ne. This time they will be going up against all of Konoha but they have even better reason to be enraged."

Nejis eyes were frozen orbs. "The task force was a two part mission. Namikaze Hibara just gave birth to twins, a son and daughter two weeks ago. Three days later she was attacked by rogue Konoha ANBU and jounins. The ones off-duty. It is clear they were there to kill her and kidnap the newborns. Hibara-san was weak but she held off her attackers long enough for help to get to her. One of the babies was nearly killed by a Konoha nin who felt it was best to eliminate the Sharingan than let it stay in Kumos hands. Another group attempted to kidnap Namikaze Ryuuchi from the Academy library. The boy killed one with a Raiton jutsu and disabled another before the kidnappers were stopped by the Instructors.

"Not a single of the rogue Konoha nins escaped to reach Kumos walls. Kumos elites including BOLT and the Rokudaime Raikage slaughtered all the attackers before conducting a house-to-house search to locate and take out every single Konoha infiltrator leaving a few alive for interrogation. According to reports he was in a six-tailed state, in complete control and absolutely furious. I believe we felt the effects of his displeasure just a few days ago."

Everyone stilled and remembered the violent wave of malicious chakra that washed across the Elemental Countries originating from Kumo. The days that followed were filled with destructive gale-force thunderstorms that uprooted several ancient trees, caused several thousands of ryou worth of damage to homes and businesses. Many of the farmers were still out assessing the damage to the crops.

"Konoha is thoroughly fucked." Ino surmised everyones opinion of the situation. "Naruto will never forgive this, never ever. Konoha nins tried to kill his Family! He will want Blood!"

"We were clearly warned of this. By both Raikages, the Kazekage. Control the Council or face the consequences. Guess we're facing the consequences."

"Who authorized this?" The Godaime wanted to know. "Something on this scale… Someone high up must have pulled strings!"

Shikamaru scanned his notes. "We are still gathering names. So far over half the Council is implicated by not reporting what they knew."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Treason. What they have done has brought danger to Konohas doorsteps." She picked up a pencil and sheet of foolscap. "Give me the names. Every single one of them will be arrested. Their personal wealth shall be used to rebuild Konoha. If they have any relatives or dependents they can find jobs or do what peasants do when the main income earner dies; become whores or laborers. None of them shall be Konoha shinobi unless they can thoroughly prove their innocence in this mess."

...ooOoo...

Three days later the Godaime and several Konoha shinobi stood on the walls waiting. Advance Hyuuga scouts reported the presence of a group of about three hundred Suna, Iwa and Kumo shinobis just inside the border. The new Raikage and his wife were among them. They were moving slowly but steadily towards Konoha. All attempts at delaying them failed miserably. They would be at the wall within the hour.

Tsunade was torn between two conflicting desires. One said to just step aside and watch as Naruto destroyed Konoha, the cause of so much pain. The other insisted she was the Hokage no matter how much she hated it and she owed it to her lineage to defend her village.

Neji was the first to spot the war party. "They are here." He was proud of how steady his voice was. Neji knew he was one of the best Konoha nins. And he also knew he was thoroughly outclassed besides Namikaze Naruto. This was the one who managed to defeat him as an ill-trained loudmouth genin.

"We cannot attack." Shikamaru spoke out loud. "There might be less than two hundred Kumo nins out there but their abilities and tactics are nearly unknown to us. All we know is they tend to be massively destructive. And worse, they probably have shared techniques with their allies, Iwa and Suna."

"And Naruto will not let this go." Iruka murmured. He had no real abilities to match one of the new Kumo-elites in the upcoming fight. "He always fought best to protect those he cares about. Right now Konoha is a threat to his precious ones."

"That is exactly why I am going to hand over every single one of those treasonous bastards that have been enjoying Ibikis hospitality." Tsunade announced grimly.

There were a few grim smiles of support and winces from those torn. None of them noticed a young chuunin wall-walk up to join the jounins.

"Tsunade-sama, there is something else I just discovered in the private records of one of the Council members in Ibikis custody." Moegi announced softly. She was one of the many trusted chuunins and kunoichis put in charge of going through the reams of scrolls and files confiscated. She snuck a peek at Sasuke who was using his Sharingan to track the Kumo group. "It has to do with Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke stiffened and turned to the young chuunin. "What?"

Moegi forced her spine to stiffen. "It is very personal."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. His younger self would have demanded to know everything. His older and wiser self was more wary. "Does it have any impact on the current situation?"

Moegi nodded. "Hai. You might want some emotional support. It is… Ugly."

Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru. The Nara had become a friend. He was more flexible in his views and didn't judge blindly. He could also be trusted to hold his tongue.

"I want Shikamaru to know."

The Godaime, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Moegi retreated to one of the guard station barracks where Sasuke set up a privacy barrier using a sound-block barrier jutsu he learnt in Otokagure.

Moegi waited until all four of them were sitting around the small card table before pulling out some scrolls from her satchel.

"These are copies, summaries of what I discovered. The originals are still in safe keeping. I'll summarize things for you." She took a deep breath before looking Sasuke in the eye. "Uchiha Itachi never existed."

Sasuke frowned. "What the hell do you mean Moegi?! Of course he existed!"

Moegi glanced at the Godaime for courage before explaining. "Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugate were expecting a child about thirty-two years ago. She gave birth to a daughter, not the expected Uchiha heir."

Sasuke froze. "Then where did Itachi come from? Where did my sister go?" A sick feeling knotted his belly as understanding dawned. "She is Hibara isn't she." It was a statement, not a question.

Moegi nodded. "Yes. Namikaze Hibara is the firstborn child of your parents, your elder sister."

Sasuke frowned. "Okay, my father didn't like having a daughter so he got rid of her. Then where did Itachi come from? Was he from one of the cadet branches?"

Moegi reached out to touch Sasukes hand. He wasn't the sort of person that invited touch but right now he needed the comfort of another human. "Sasuke… Hibara was Itachi." Sharingan flared into life. Every muscle in the Uchihas face froze. "I can't understand the full details of the procedure but your father gave permission to Ne to mold her into the perfect shinobi since she was just a female and not the desired male heir. Since most females tend to find more humane alternatives to killing they wiped out her female identity using a mixture of fuuin jutsus, hormones treatments, and genjutsu. She Became Itachi.

"When it became clear Itachi was progressing rapidly the Asshole decided having an Uchiha prodigy would be useful in promoting the clan image so he enrolled Itachi in the Academy where things progressed more or less as we know it. However once the Sharingan manifested the mental conditioning started to breakdown. They experimented with different drugs to maintain control over their perfect weapon but eventually failed. Itachi snapped and slaughtered the entire Clan."

Tsunades visage resembled storm clouds at that moment. "Fools. Bastards. I want the names of every single one involved in this travesty." She grinned maliciously. "They will pay. I will deliver their heads or broken bodies to Hibara."

Shikamaru inhaled deeply and began asking the questions that no one else thought to. "Did Itachi join Akatsuki aware of his true identity as a female?"

Moegi shook her head. "I'm not sure. The techniques used to force the change is something the Sharingan and Byakugan never penetrated. Itachi might have broken free of the genjutsu and mental conditioning but I don't think Itachi knew he was born a female."

"And no one would. Not unless they saw Itachi molding chakra without any clothing over the area of the seals." Tsunade deduced grimly. "Akatsuki might have had Fuuin jutsu specialists but Itachi would have never have risked being completely vulnerable around them."

Sasuke was unaware of the tears dripping down his face. His beloved aniki was a façade, a lie created by his own clan. Then something else hit him. Ryuuchi was his nephew! Konoha had tried to kill his niece and nephews!

"Naruto is a Seal Master. So is Jiraiya. One of them might have damaged enough of Itachis clothing in battle to suspect something was off." Shikamaru pointed out. "Or Itachi might have learnt enough of seals to get an unknown Seals Master to break the façade."

Tsunade patted her palm against the tabletop. "It does not matter who broke the fuuin jutsu. At some point in time probably after Akatsuki was wiped out Uchiha Itachi vanished and was presumed dead. Then Hibara appeared."

"She said she felt safe." Sasuke murmured looking up. "In Kumo she said she was happy Itachi slaughtered the Clan, because it made her feel safe."

Tsunade softened. "She might have formed a split personality to handle the madness, the stress of the situation, to hide the truth, the shame and the rage."

Shikamaru hummed softly. "She hunted. I assumed she was a Kumo oinin but these facts clearly indicate she was probably an independent bounty hunter. She probably met Naruto at this point in time and hooked up."

Sasuke stiffened. "Do you think he knew? That Hibara was Itachi?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Naruto is the only one who can answer that. She probably told him the facts before they married." He shook his head. "Naruto was always one to roll with the punches. He probably accepted her story without a second thought."

Tsunade snorted. "You are right! As long as she didn't try to kill him Naruto wouldn't have any problems with her background. Hell! Jiraiya told me he tried to make friends with several nukenins during his training trips. Quite a few of them gave into his nagging persistence and actually taught him a few jutsus."

Moegi smiled tearily. "Oyabun is like that. Even if you were mean to him in the past he is always willing to forgive and move on." Then she scowled. "But he shouldn't! Not this time! They tried to kill his children!"

Tsunade nodded. "And he won't. Naruto will take a deathblow for himself but he will never risk those he cares for. And he knows the only way he can eliminate this threat is to kill all those responsible."

Moegi huffed. "So hand the bastards over to him! They are going to be executed anyways for all they've done!"

Shikamaru tapped the tabletop with a short fingernail to get their attention before redirecting the discussion. "They probably decided to sign up with a village once they committed to each other. It is hard to raise a family bounty hunting or doing mercenary work."

Tsunade snorted. "Hiroshi must be burning incense every day for his good fortune. He gets two S-class nins, a Seal Master and jinchuuriki, and a dojutsu kekkai genkai all in one go."

- - -

In Kumo one retired Raikage sneezed.

- - -

"Naruto probably used his contacts to revitalize trade and contracts. Hibara probably worked on improving their shinobis." Shikamaru deduced. "Once they had the confidence of the Yondaime Raikage they moved to BOLT and took the identities of Aka Arashi and Hanashi and started fucking with Konoha."

Tsunade smiled ruefully. "Can't blame them. Not after all this shit. Only thing I care about is surviving this upcoming storm." She eyed Shikamaru. "Ideas?"

"Hunker down and don't make a single move." Shikamaru snorted. "Moegi has the right idea. Let Naruto and Hibara have all the fuckers." He glanced at Sasuke who had been very silent. "What do you think Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smiled, more of a grimace really. "Moegi is right. Let Naruto have all those we've found so far. I'll take my pleasure hunting down the remaining rats."

As one the four stood up. Sasuke dispelled the barrier and Moegi hurried off to continue on her records investigation. It would be suicide to send any chuunin against the elites Kumo would be sending.

Tsunade moved up to the wall. There were several doton barriers around each gate entry point and at strategic points.

"Report!"

Kakashi glanced at the Hokage. "The invading forces have several Iwa nins with them. They are using high-class Doton jutsus in tandem to create those barriers. The shinobis might be able to get over them but the civilians will be trapped. They've even covered the unofficial side gates. Even the ones ANBU use."

Tsunades face was grim. "Jiraiya probably told them everything."

Kakashi nodded. As Konohas unofficial espionage master the Gama Sannin knew a great deal about Konohas secrets and procedures.

"Have they made any demands?" Tsunade wanted to know.

"Not yet. They have been separating in groups of ten creating a stretched line that is barely in line of sight of each other. I'm not sure of their plan of attack."

- - -

A few hundred yards away from the walls Naruto watched his shinobis deploy in the predetermined pattern. A cold sense of savage satisfaction burned in his belly and he was very sure that most of it had nothing to do with the Kyuubi.

In the years since leaving Konoha Naruto had accepted the Kyuubi no Yoko as part of him, for better or worse. To his surprise the bijuu had relaxed a tad once Naruto had cut all ties with Konoha though the Yoko was still grumpy and insulting regarding 'hairless pink simians'. Naruto had a sneaky suspicion some Konoha faction had done Something that enraged the bijuu into attacking the village. Frankly it was none of his concern. All he cared about was getting his price in flesh and blood, Konohan flesh and blood.

He glanced down at his wife, his mate, his love. Despite having given birth less than three weeks ago she insisted on joining the Kumo war party. A full team of medics healed her up the best they could while Kyuubis chakra did the rest.

"Why are you here Bara-koi? You should be in Kumo, with the children."

Hibara looked up at her husband with cool calm eyes. "It is very possible you will loose control. Some idiot Konohan, your rage at their audacity, even the Kyuubi could stir you into venting full out. I must be here to make sure you return. Your village needs you. And so do I and our children." Naruto relaxed under her soothing strokes. "Besides, I want this over and done with quickly." Her eyes were shards of jagged obsidian.

Naruto nodded and cast the sound amplifying jutsu and began to speak.

- - -

"Konoha. Your shinobis have attacked my wife and children. They tried to kill them just like You tried to kill me. I forgave you when you attacked me. I will never forgive you for this attack on my family!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and prayed and hoped this worked. "Raikage-sama, this action was not officially sanctioned by me or the Council."

"But it was carried out by your shinobi!" Naruto retorted. "If you cannot control your shinobi and populace I shall do it for you!"

"Wait! I have the ones responsible for this crime! And others! You can have them."

Naruto tilted his head and glanced down at his wife who whispered to him. "Send them out."

Tsunade glared at the protesting jounin before giving the orders.

In the space of fifteen minutes several Clan Heads, Clan Elders, Councilors, and shinobi department leaders were deposited outside Konohas walls, bound hand and foot with chakra-sealing manacles, and the gates were closed behind them. Among them were several Hyuuga including Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hyuuga Hinata watched with stone cold eyes as Namikaze Hibara used a ninjutsu only Uchiha Itachi had ever used in living memory.

"Amaterasu!"

The black fires were amplified by the futon jutsu cast by her husband. Within seconds the screams stopped and there was nothing but flesh and charred bone remaining on the glassy ground. The intense heat had melted and fused the dirt.

Sasuke watched the execution without flinching. They had committed great crimes against Naruto and they more than likely had done the same to Ita—no Hibara. Uchiha Itachi was gone. Only Namikaze Hibara lived.

Shikamaru watched edgily. Was Narutos bloodlust sated? Would he leave now that the guilty were dead?

"As much as I appreciate the gesture I feel it is too late at this stage of the game." Naruto spoke in cold icy tones. "Since Konoha has so much money and shinobis they waste it trying to kill me Kumo feels steps should be taken to remedy that." He glanced at the teams closest to him. "NOW!"

And then the earth shook and the air burned.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: At this point they don't know Hibara had discovered the truth and been mind-wiped each time. They don't know the true reason why she snapped and killed the entire clan. Just speculation. Very good speculation mind you. A shinobi used as a lab rat would feel perfectly justified in going berserk on his/her tormentors.

Review, Review, Review


	12. Aftermath Konoha

Summary: Konoha recovers from the invasion and Tsunade makes some decisions about Konohas future.

AN: Apologies for the long silence everyone. I was running like a headless chicken cramming for a professional exam. Then biting my fingernails waiting for the results. I PASSED!! Woo hoo for me! That is a big relief so I can concentrate on my fanfics. Thank you for your reviews and patience. Here is the next installment, two chapters and two perspectives. Everyone looking for Konoha being destroyed you're a bit out of luck cause in this fic Naruto is too nice to be outright destructive. Read and find out just what he's done.

Review Responses:

- Some have commented on the Mangekyou Sharingan... that it damages the vision. True, but remember what I mentioned a few chapters ago? Naruto does something along the lines of a chakra transfusion, to stabilize Hibara while she is pregnant... bijuu chakra, a bijuu that is willing to cooperate and assist the host, accelerated healing for those the host has deeply emotional ties. Remember, with Akatsuki (and Madaras destruction) Kyuubi is very pleased... the ones responsible for his summons, those trying to hunt and use him are dead. Since Itachi was part of that retribution Kyuubi cooperates and assists in the regeneration. There will be more about this relationship in the next chapter.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Aftermath - Konoha Ooo...

Four days later the last of the casualty and mainly damage reports were trickling in.

"Report."

Hinata brushed the streak of black grime from her face but only succeeded in smearing it around. "The Hyuuga compound has almost entirely been destroyed. One of the teams was completely devoted to shifting the ground under every single building in the Compound. Naruto actually used his chakra tails and techniques to open crevasses deep enough to reach lava streams. Most of the buildings have fallen into them and it is too unstable to send anyone to recover the scrolls or artifacts in the buildings. Not that we can do anything since most of it is on fire. No amount of Suiton jutsus can cool down natural lava streams. Most of the Hyuugas managed to escape. Those that didn't were the stubborn. All of the Elder Council is gone including my fathers cronies."

"The same tactic was used for several warehouses and food silos." Sakura reported. "The foundations were undermined; the contents destroyed or spoiled by katon and suiton jutsus."

"Many public buildings including the Academy and Libraries were destroyed by the hail of burning rock. There are fires in the tourist and market districts; they were sparked by raiton jutsus and fanned by futon jutsus. Some of the buildings are complete losses." Chouji added.

"Any loss of life?" Tsunade wanted to know.

"It was surprisingly light." Ino reported. "Mainly old fools who refused to follow the evacuation plans, some shinobis that went and did a futile kamikaze attack. Most of the destroyed property is unoccupied commercial or public buildings; with the exception of the Hyuuga Compound."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully. "Naruto didn't want to kill us. He wants us weak, terrified and appropriately cowed. Plus the more survivors there are, the more mouths we have to feed, the more expensive it will be."

"The forests will take a long time to recover." Shino reported grimly. "Naruto and Hibara used some massive overpowered Arashi technique that created a controlled forest fire that took out a lot of the old growth. We cannot do any major logging or hunting for years to come. Not without permanently damaging the ecosystem."

"The roads and bridges in and out of Konoha have also been damaged." Shikamaru reported. "Naruto was aiming for a massive bill. It will take every ryou and then some to repair the damages."

"Exactly what he was aiming for." Tsunade concluded with a grim smile.

Kakashi stirred. "Since Konoha has so much money and shinobis they waste it trying to kill me Kumo feels steps should be taken to remedy that." He quoted the exact words of the Rokudaime Raikage. "He has succeeded. He has weakened us."

"And the Daimyo will not send a single ryou to help in the rebuilding. In fact he will probably cut missions while we rebuild. Missions that will most likely never be given to us even when we have the manpower." Iruka murmured softly. "Naruto has cut us off at the knees and he knows it. Konoha will have to recover the slow way, the hard way."

Tsunade nodded absently. "Any comments on the jutsus used?"

Kakashi began to speak.

"They are standard jutsus with some additional hand seal modifiers. The key seems to be doing them in tandem. All the Kumo shinobis seemed to work in pairs whose elemental affinities amplify each other."

"Like Amaterasu and futon jutsus." Sasuke explained grimly. "The fire was terrible but the wind made it several fold more powerful."

Shikamaru shifted. "Not only that Naruto seems to have control over all elements and then some. Probably has something to do with Kyuubi. According to legend it was able to level mountains and part seas with its tails."

"I saw Oyabun destroy the Hyuuga compound." Konohamaru spoke in dry factual tones. The usual ebullient boy was drained and down. His idol had destroyed his home and village, but in Konohamarus black-and-white view Naruto had every right to do so. "Shikamaru-san is correct. The tails have control over the elements. Earth to split the ground, wind to take down weakened structures, fire to destroy what was left.

"He blended earth and fire to create lava streams, wind and water to create ice. The damage was incredible. Some of them were no-seals others were half seals. I'm not sure what those techniques would be classified as. Most likely hybrid kinjutsus. I always thought he was a ninjutsu genius and this proves it." He smiled a distant bittersweet one filled with regretful thoughts. His grandfather would have been ashamed and so disappointed with Konoha. But then again his grandfather could have done so much more, but he didn't, he chose not to act.

Shikamaru sat up straighter. "We have to get more detailed reports from up-close witnesses to try and determine just how much Naruto is capable of."

Konohamaru snorted. "You are being overly optimistic. By the time we figure out what Oyabuns did today he will have developed other more powerful techniques. Besides I cannot see anyone other than a jinchuuriki or perhaps an ex-jinchuuriki executing such jutsus."

"Or a jinchuurikis child." Neji pointed out. "When we were in Kumo the old Raikage said Narutos son Ryuuchi was born with so much chakra the Sharingan was active."

Tsunade nodded slowly and looked around the tired red-eyed faces of her shinobis. Many were returning from their clean-up shifts.

"That is a good start, all of you. Try to make your notes as complete as possible with even insignificant details. Pass the word that I want everyone, civilian or nin, in the main square outside the Hokage Tower. I will be giving a speech half an hour before sunsets."

...ooOoo...

Nara Yoshino sighed as she looked around for a seat. Failing to locate one in the crowded space she looked for standing room and found it near her husbands old genin team and their families. Her own son was Kami knows where given the situation. She knew he was alive but the Hokage had immediately put him and lots of his year mates to work. Just like most of the other shinobis and relatively calm and stable civilians.

"I can't believe it! We are so lucky we didn't loose the Godaime in this invasion! If the Demon killed her--."

"That never would have happened Yamanaka-san." Yoshino stiffened. Her sons usually laid back voice held nothing but loathing towards Inochis civilian wife. "Naruto loves Tsunade-sama. If there is anyone he would kill it would be ninety percent of the civilians. Including you."

Yamanaka Reihana flinched and recoiled under the barely restrained killing intent directed at her. Wildly she looked at her husband and friends for support. All of them avoided her eyes. She pushed away her fear and opened her mouth.

"Don't take that tone with me Shika--."

"Shut up!" Reihana flinched at the harsh interruption from her daughter, her only child.

Ino stared at her mother. She was usually such a kind and friendly person, always willing to help others. Was this the ugliness she hid behind the pretty façade? Was this the truth Naruto had to face every single day of his life in Konoha? She shook her head. She wanted to cry but she did not have the energy. She buried her face in her old teammates' chest as Chouji wrapped a beefy arm around her.

"I am sick of this." Ino muttered. She forced herself to step away from Chouji and gather the energy to speak her mind. "I am sick of people treating Naruto like the devil. It is Your Fault!" She yelled. "You did nothing to help him! You drove him out of Konoha! And now you have the gall to blame him for those IDIOTS!!" Her chest was heaving, eyes were hard and opaque. "If those Fucktards did not send assassination squads to kill Narutos wife and children he never would have attacked Konoha! Those TRAITORS brought the vengeance of Aka Arashi upon Konoha!"

Everyone froze and stared at the kunoichi.

"Ino-chan is right." The Godaimes cool voice cut through the silence. Everyone parted to allow her to walk to the front of the crowd. "Konoha brought this force of nature upon herself by not stopping the actions of old fools. Lucky for us they are now dead fools and will not repeat their idiotic choices. The question is will you?" Her eyes were steely as she scanned the crowd. "Will you risk those who still live to satisfy your petty vengeance and bruised pride?"

Several shinobi shifted uneasily. One spoke up. "The other villages will see us as weak."

The Godaime laughed, a harsh ugly sound. "Idiots! We are Weak!" Her eyes were molten. "We chased away the son of the Yondaime, the shinobi who defeated two S-class nins entirely on his own power! He is now the Raikage and father to the next generation of Sharingan users! I have seen his son and he is a genius like his mother and powerhouse like his father! And Konoha Nins Tried to Kill His CHILDREN!" She roared. "Would you give those who tried to kill your children a second chance!?! A five year old boy who isn't even a genin?! Two newborns less than a week old?"

Every parent in the room stiffened. No. Then everything began to sink in. They had known Kumo was attacking, that a rogue faction sent assassins to Kumo and now the Raikage was retaliating. But few had known the targets of assassins.

A Hyuuga kunoichi choked. "They wanted to control the Sharingan. Just like Kumo wanted the Byakugan."

Tsunade snorted. "Yes. However we are in no position to make demands on Kumo given just who their Raikage is and his bad history with Konoha. Naruto made it very clear in Kumos Chuunin Exams. So did all the other Kages and the Fire Daimyo. Control your Council or face the consequences. I never imagined they were so swollen in their prideful self-delusions that they would ignore the warnings and drag Konoha into open war! And look at what their actions have wrought!

"Konoha is practically in ruins. Our economy and income is destroyed. It is only through Narutos care that there hasn't been greater loss in life. He could have very easily used his techniques to destroy the underground evacuation bunkers or flooded them with fire or water. Every single one of you lives because Kumo was not interested in killing by-standers. But they took their vengeance by ripping our infrastructure and wealth to bits.

"The Daimyo warned me months ago that he would not foot the bill for an invasion that Konoha instigates and he sent a messenger just an hour ago reaffirming his decision. He will not be sending us any relief for what the actions of a few bigoted vengeful idiots have wrought. We will have to make repairs and purchases using our own funds and the assets confiscated from the clans who committed treason. And believe me it is Not even close enough."

"What are we going to do?" Someone whispered.

Tsunade smiled a tired wry expression. "Survive. Like we always do. I am declaring temporary Martial Law and dismissing the Council until I can find a set up that would be more dependable than letting power mongering old fools pull strings. Now I ask you citizens of Konoha, will you let go of your grudge, hate, and vengeful feelings against Uzumaki Naruto who is now Namikaze Naruto? If you don't feel free to leave Konoha. I will not risk your foolish desires sparking a second conflict with Naruto because next time he Will flatten us."

Sasuke stirred. "Vengeance has no place in a shinobis life. I learnt that the hard way. If I had listened to Naruto all those years ago I would not as suffered as I have. Don't lie and say you do not desire vengeance and then betray Konoha." Sharingan swirled into life. "Since the next few years will be very difficult the Godaime will not tolerate anyone flaunting her decrees. She gave us free reign to hunt down the traitors responsible for this mess. She will do it again to weed out all those who would weaken Konoha. She will not ignore and pretend everything is perfectly fine like the Sandaime. She is no longer bound by a meddlesome useless bunch of power-brokers who have little idea of what being a shinobi is. Konoha will be starting all over again and there will be no allowances for civil rights when the civilian in question is flaunting the Hokages will."

Tsunade smirked and stepped close to Sasuke and patted the taller Uchiha on one shoulder. "I second what Sasuke has just said. If you wish to have the soft civilian life you had before this invasion then leave. That time is gone and it will never return. If you are willing to really start anew then stay.

"Sarutobi-sensei allowed the hatred against one child to fester for more than a decade. That hatred twisted my grandfathers ideals about Konoha being a family into an ugly caricature. I will restore the Shodaimes ideals even if I have to Banish or Exile half of Konohas population so if you feel you cannot change feel free to leave. I'm sure there will be enough of you to form groups though we cannot spare any shinobis to escort you to the closest trade town." Everyone stiffened at that blatant threat.

Tsunade nodded satisfied at the silence. She looked at the group of Hyuugas.

"Who is the new Clan Head of the Hyuugas?"

Hinata stepped forward and spoke carefully. "It was decided by general consensus that Neji will be the next clan head." She smiled bitterly. "Hanabi is in no position to take the job or protest."

Tsunade raised a faint brow. "Oh yes. The little bitch. Let the regular medics do what they can. I don't have the time or energy to spare to treat someone who will only cause trouble."

"But you can't!" An older civilian Hyuuga woman protested. "You must treat her!"

Tsunades eyes glowed. "I don't have to do ANYTHING!" She roared. "If I want I can just burn these robes and hat and walk away!"

"But Hanabi-chan is paralyzed. If you don't treat her--."

"She will learn humility and a civilian trade." Tsunade cut off rudely. "If you care so much get someone else to treat the little bitch." She smiled maliciously. "Haruno Sakura has enough skill and little compassion but is more than willing to be paid in ryou or public adulation and admiration."

Sakura stiffened and forced back tears at the harsh words from her once teacher.

None of the shinobis said anything. No one wanted to touch that emotional quagmire with a ten-foot pole.

Satisfied Tsunade did one last quick survey. "Uzumaki Naruto is the perfect example of a shinobi, just like his father the Yondaime Hokage. He absorbs and refines what makes him strong, let go what would weaken him, never looks back or holds onto old grudges. Grudge, hate, vengeance… None of these have any place in our world. You became shinobis knowing you risk death so if you die you loved ones have no right to demand vengeance from your killers. I hated Konoha for years because Dan and Nawaki died for her but I never blamed the nins who killed them because they were just doing their duty, if they didn't kill they would have been killed instead of Dan and Nawaki. And they were doing their duty to Their Village.

"Naruto is just like Minato. Both of them never hold onto grudges. They are always willing to forgive those who tried to kill them. But what Konoha has done against both father and son is unforgivable. Konoha civilians and shinobis tried to kill both of their children when they were young and helpless.

"Each and every one of you is responsible. Remember that for the rest of your lives and pray that the Rokudaime Raikage is willing to give your children a second chance when they meet him or his shinobi in the battlefield. Pray that Namikaze Naruto teaches his children and the next generation of Kumo nins his forgiving second-chance philosophy so that when they meet during missions the Kumo nins are willing to give our children a chance despite all what their Konohan parents have done."

Tsunade did not wait to see the impact her words had on her audience. She had paperwork to finish. Distantly she wondered how Naruto was handling paperwork that came with the job.

- - -

In Kumo Namikaze Naruto created several kage bunshins and put them to reading and signing his paperwork. When they were dispelled he would get the information and sort through it via a few hours of meditation. Right now he wanted to be with his family… his wife and his children.

...ooOoo...

TBC...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Next up, more on Naruto and Hibara and Kyuubi.

Review, Review, Review


	13. Aftermath Kumo

Summary: Aftermath for Kumo forces.

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Aftermath: Kumo 1 Ooo...

"Raikage-sama! Objective Beta achieved!"

"Namikaze-taichou! Objective Eta completed!"

"Naruto-sama! Delta closed!"

"Rokudaime-sama! Alpha objective, accomplished!"

"Raikage-sama! Gamma achieved!"

Naruto assimilated the shouts of his trusted shinobis and allies. He smirked as the reports poured in via kage bunshins that dispelled themselves upon receiving the progress reports from the various team.

He opened slit red eyes and smiled broadly. He himself had completed Psi, destruction of the Hyuuga Compound. He might have not been able to reform the Hyuuga Clan as Hokage but he could cause enough destruction that would force them to rethink their ways.

"Raikage-sama, your orders?"

Naruto smiled at Nobusho Ito, a very skilled Iwa jounin who Dakuen had sent as taichou of the Iwa-nins. He was stolid looking but quick-witted; not an easily offended high-strung shinobi despite being the scion of a prestigious shinobi clan.

"Retreat. Primary objectives have been achieved. So have ninety-percent of the secondary objectives." He grinned savagely. "Konoha is going to find it very difficult to pay their bills for the next few years."

Ito smirked. It pleased him, to see the so-called Strongest of the Major Hidden Villages brought low by one of their own, by the son of their Yondaime Hokage, one of their strongest shinobis and most beloved hero, the one responsible for bringing Iwa down so low. At first he had protested the plan, the orders to spare the civilians and ignore the nins unless directly attacked. Until the Rokudaime Raikage had explained his justification. The humiliation he planned on inflicting on Konoha was more than good enough reason.

Naruto was practically bouncing on his toes. The adrenaline rush of a successful mission completed well within the acceptable parameters was invigorating.

The Kumo-nins smirked and jabbed elbows at their fellow shinobis. Those who had worked with the Raikage in the field were well familiar with his post-mission habits.

Naruto inhaled sharply as he fought the urge to rush back into Konoha for a good fight. He had done what he planned to do. What he needed now was Hibara.

"Where is--?"

"Hibara-sama is inventorying the injured. There were a few casualties. Their bodies are being Katoned and the ashes retained for their families."

"And we are done. Fifty lightly injured, but still mobile. Fourteen with more serious injuries. Stabilized but need to be carried. Five verified dead." Namikaze Hibara announced calmly as she stepped in to join the circle around her husband. She was clad in black leather pants with metal wire lacing up the sides of her legs and black combat boots. Her torso was covered in fish-net mesh over a burgundy tee-shirt. Over that she wore a weapon harness used to hold her naginata and various pouches and weapons.

Naruto shifted forward so he was balanced on the balls of his feet. "Good. We've done what we came to do. Now we withdraw!"

...ooOoo...

Two days of non-stop running at a controlled steady pace. Naruto was determined to be clear of Konohas Area of Influence before allowing the pace to slow or stop. When the wounded or exhausted were pushed beyond their limits the Rokudaime Raikage created kage bunshins to carry those who could not run any more.

Finally he felt it was safe to take a longer break and set up camp.

"What are your plans Naruto?" Kankuro asked briskly. His brother had put him in charge of the Suna nins for this particular joint mission. Kankuro knew strategy for warfare wasn't his best strength so he listened and followed the suggestions, especially when the Iwa jounin-in-charge had agreed with Naruto.

Naruto took a sip of water to wash down the chewed jerky before answering.

"Now we split up and head home." He looked at Nobusha Ito, the Iwa jounin and continued. "We have accomplished the primary objective – weaken Konoha. You can make your reports to your respective Kages and prepare a more detailed record of your observations and commentary from your subordinates. When it is complete copies shall be exchanged between our villages." He glanced up at a silver haired blue eyed Kumo shinobi. "Tsukino Akito will prepare the report from Kumo. My observations will be part of the commentary, perhaps as an appendix." He growled. "But Akito will not be getting any information from me for a few days. You know the routine, get back safe. Don't worry about me or Hibara. I will contact Gaa'ra and Dakuen by the usual means after I get back to Kumo. No more than two weeks. Give them my thanks and compliments on their support and the quality of Iwa and Sunas nins and leadership."

Kankuro blinked upon hearing the knowing chuckles and leering looks from the Kumo nins standing and sitting around the leaders of the small joint taskforce. He watched as Namikaze Hibara rose from her crouch and strolled over to stand beside her husband and drape herself over his back, her arms over his shoulders and down his front, wrists loosely clasped in front of his sternum. Her head was bent, lips close to one ear, to whisper something so low only he heard.

Naruto chuckled in response to whatever she said and turned to brush a kiss against her lips before he rose turning within her embrace. Her lithe form slide sensuously over his as he straightened and then cupped the nape of her neck, adjusting the tilt of her head for a more intimate kiss.

Without another word the couple stepped away from the core group and walked to the outskirts of the clearing to accept two packs being held by two smirking Kumo nins. Without another word the couple jumped into the tree branches and vanished.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kankuro wanted to know. "Isn't he supposed to be the Raikage? Shouldn't he be sticking around to make sure things don't get dicey?"

Tsukino Akito chuckled. "Why should he? We are clear of Konoha. If the Godaime has any brains she will be more focused on controlling the fires and rebuilding. We can easily handle any stray lunatics seeking vengeance."

A Kumo kunoichi with bright green hair and hazel eyes smirked. "Besides, nothing can keep the Taichou away from Hibara after a battle. I'm surprised he controlled himself for two days. Usually they end up in bed just hours after a mission is done."

Ito blinked. "You mean, hours after they return to base."

Kamiya Kaede smirked. "No I mean hours after the mission objective is completed. Assassination, kidnapping, retrieval. Once the job is done and they are clear of retaliation they end up going at each other like bunnies." She laughed throatily. "Make it like foxes in heat."

An Iwa jounin frowned. "Isn't that unprofessional? And unsafe? What if they get unexpected company?"

Kaede laughed out loud. Several Kumo nins winced and a few cupped their groins in protective reflex.

Kankuno could sense a story behind their actions. "What happened?"

Kaede smiled wickedly. "No one accepted the Taichous post-mission routine at first so a few tried to… dissuade him. Hibara-san was not appreciative of their efforts. Two poor bastards lost a ball each. Five others still have difficulties getting it up after the Taichou was done with them. Some sort of medic jutsu. After that they started using a wide-area fuuin jutsu that keeps intruders out and contains most of the damage."

Itos eyes were wide. "Damage?"

Kaede blinked. "You don't know?"

Ito was confused. "Know what?"

Kaede tilted her head to one side. "Does the Tsukikage and Yugito-sama ever go on private trips into the wilderness?"

Ito nodded slowly. "Hai. They usually take the minimum number of GEM guards." GEM were the elite of Iwa, like ANBU in Konoha and BOLT in Kumo.

Kaede nodded. "When jinchuurikis mate without restraint they pour power into their mate and the land around. When the Taichou lets go it can cause forest fires or a miniature paradise of nature. Haven't you noticed the number of new public gardens in Kumo?"

Ito blinked. It was odd, having such flourishing greenery in a stunted landscape. Then it dawned on him. "You mean…"

"The Taichou made an arrangement with the fox. When in Kumo or allies lands the spill over will result in flora. In enemy territory a forest fire."

"You mean Naruto can do something similar to the Shodaime Hokages Mokuton jutsus." Kankuro surmised.

Kaede grinned wickedly. "Only when he's getting lucky with Hibara." Then she became more serious. "Haven't you noticed something similar in Iwa?"

A younger Iwa chuunin stirred. "Ito-taichou, Tsukikage-sama has been auctioning the mineral rights in areas that were thought to be barren of ore suitable for mining. Like Blue Craig and Shadow Peak."

"Tsukikage-sama and Yugito-sama were in Blue Craig a few months ago." Someone else added.

Kaede spread her hands. "There you have it. Yugito-sama has Nibi whose primary domains are lightening and death. The energy spill over into earth probably fused the minerals forming suitable ore for mining."

Kankuro shook his head in disbelief. "I've never seen Gaa'ra do anything like that."

"Kazekage-sama does not have a true mate." Kaede countered. Then she smirked. "If you do not believe me watch the Taichou." She was gleeful. "Of course it is your balls at risk if he catches you."

Kankuro rose from his crouch. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Several Kumo nins stared at him in disbelief. A few muttered prayers for misguided headstrong fools.

Akito was bemused. "It is your future progeny and sex life at risk."

Kankuro pretended not to hear as he walked off to see for himself if what they said was true. If it was, what could Gaa'ra do with a mate who accepted him with no reservations, as the Tsukikage did Yugito, or Hibara did Naruto? Did Gaa'ra know what he could do? What was the potential? Shukakus elements were earth and wind.

His mind wandered as his senses and feet took him on a barely visible trail to a particular clearing.

Shinobi instincts kept him from going any further. His eyes found the reason why. Charred lines burned into the grass and dirt forming intricate kanji and designs. A huge seal centered around the clearing he had nearly blundered into. Kankuro was no sealing expert but he could easily imagine the potential effects upon a trespasser. The Kumo kunoichi had said Naruto used a seal but Kankuro had not imagined it was possible to set up such a massive area fuuin jutsu in just minutes without outside assistance. Then he realized Naruto used his chakra and intent to literally burn the design instead of using ink and paper. A semi-permanent fuuin jutsu; one that would last until the next rainfall rinsed away the carbon and blurred the lines.

A soft feminine moan drew his attention. Eyes strained as Kankuro tried to find a spot with an unobstructed view past the trees towards the source of the sound.

And then he found it.

Standing bare foot in just her tight burgundy top and dark green bikini panties under an ancient oak, her back towards him was Namikaze Hibara. Her weapon harness, fishnet mesh, boots and leather pants were discarded in a heap a few feet away.

Her hands were clenched in the thick golden tresses of her husband kneeling before her still fully dressed. One of his hands slipped under her top and rested on the small of her back to keep her from moving while the other wrapped around the top of one leg. He nuzzled her belly and did something that made her cry out and buckle knees giving way. But she did not fall, only sag forward and wrap her arms around his head, holding him close to her waist.

He chuckled as he shifted her limbs, altering her balance and center of gravity so her back rested against the trunk of the ancient oak tree. She shifted restlessly against the rough surface, reaching up to grab a low branch. The action thrust the full curves of her chest out and up.

A faint red haze surrounded Naruto as he caressed the lean bare thighs, urging them to part, an urge with which Hibara complied without resistance. What happened next stomped on Kankuros doubts and ground them into non-existence.

The small creepers growing around the base of the oak began to grow before his eyes. Grow and coil like snakes encircling Hibaras limbs, pinning them apart and against the oak trunk.

She whined softly. "Nooo! I want to hold you!"

The blonde chuckled. "Your legs or your arms. Which will be bound?"

She considered the choices. "My arms." She decided after some thought.

"As you command saiai." The vines unwound from around her legs and twisted around the trunk to reach the lower branches. There they wrapped around her wrists, binding her grip on the branch.

Naruto rose from his crouch and bent his face to kiss his wife thoroughly. His hands were on her hips testing the edges of her panties, cupping her ass through and under the material.

At this point Kankuro decided discretion was the better part of valour. He did not want to be beaten by an enraged kunoichi and loose his balls if she found him peeking. And he would if he stayed and watched because he would not be able to Stop being an appreciative audience for the Raikage and his wife.

Without making too much noise he stepped back and retraced his steps to the campsite. He had to get back to Suna and talk to Gaa'ra about jinchuuriki matings.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Lemon in next chapter. Skip if under age.

Review, Review, Review


	14. Meetings & Aftermath

Summary: Three jinchuurikis have a meeting after the mission against Konoha.

AN: There is a lemon between the previous chapter and this. The link is below

http://www. /s/ 4079241/2/Lemons

AN: I'm sorry for the long silence. I've had a lot on my plate. It hasn't been conductive to writing.

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Meetings & Aftermath Ooo...

"Gaa'ra, it's time." The familiar voice of his elder sister broke the silence.

The Kakzekage nodded and stood up to join his sister. The pair walked down the quiet hallways, occasionally stopping to speak to a shinobi or bureaucrat. Or rather Temari spoke and Gaa'ra watched.

The kunoichi was used to it. It was Gaa'ras strength. He observed and spied out flaws and weakness. Often others babbled to fill the silence and inadvertently spilled interesting information. Once they were in the more restricted areas she relaxed and decided to breach a topic that intrigued her.

"Are you serious about finding a wife?"

"Not a wife Temari, a mate."

When Naruto destroyed Akatsukis statue-container the bijuus trapped within had been freed. Most had chosen to return to their home plane, Makai, however Shukaku had chosen otherwise.

The brief freedom from his human host and the subsequent events had changed the bijuus view on ningens, enough so that when he was freed he had returned to Gaa'ra and Asked to rejoin his vessel.

Gaa'ras first thought had to refuse the request. His growing observational skills stilled his knee-jerk reaction. The safe path would have been to politely refuse. If he accepted Suna would once again fear him. However that was what most would do. Gaa'ra was never one to follow conventional wisdom so he agreed after insisting on specific conditions that would not allow one to be completely subject to the other. To his shock Shukaku had agreed and commented it was the proper way, the true way, how the first jinchurikis were created. In the months that followed Gaa'ra had spent several nights just talking with the bijuu and found the tanuki was a sharp insightful individual, quite good-humoured and tolerant of those he respected. Gaa'ra found the key was to give Shukaku choices and options. Just like any other he was negotiating with.

Gaa'ra had not told anyone he was once again a jinchuuriki until after his daughter died and he went on a hunting excursion collecting a good chunk of Bingo Book heads. Along the way he had broken down in Temaris arms. To his shock she had not turned from him in disgust but supported his choices. She would not have supported him when Shukaku had made his offer but now that she had seen Shukaku was not pushing Gaa'ra into blood-lust frenzies and there were no Akatsukis hunting jinchuurikis she saw no real problems. She had seen the positive changes in Gaa'ra. Even the hunting excursions had fattened Sunas coffers.

"So, are you serious about finding a mate? A true match? Like Hibara-chan is for Naruto-kun?" Temari wanted to know.

Gaa'ra smiled faintly as he remembered the conversation he had with Kankuro just after the puppet-master returned from the joint-mission with Iwa and Kumo.

...ooO Start Flashback ……

Gaa'ra blinked at the sight of his dishevelled smelly brother. Kankuro had not bothered stopping for a bath or change of clothes. But from the initial comments the joint mission had been a success. There was no real hurry to get the report immediately.

"Is something wrong Kankuro?"

The puppet user hesitated briefly before griding his metaphorical loins. "Gaa'ra, are you aware of the advantages of a jinchuuriki having a mate?"

Teal green eyes widened briefly. Gaa'ra waved at a chair and poured out a cup of flavoured water from an ewer resting on a sideboard. After handing a cup to Kankuro and sipping from his own Gaa'ra felt somewhat ready to talk.

"How did you find out?"

Kankuro blinked. He had not expected Gaa'ra to capitulate so quickly.

"I saw Naruto and Hibara after the mission was completed and camp set up. He put a Kumo jounin named Tsukino Akito in charge and left. I asked the others why and they told me when Naruto and Hibara mate without restrictions it sparks firestorms and floral growth. The Iwa jounins indicated when the Tsuchikage and his wife go on camping trips it brings ore suitable for mining close to the surface." He hesitated and pressed on. "Would a mate have similar benefits for you?"

Gaa'ra decided to be blunt. "Yes. But only one who is accepted by Shukaku."

That rocked Kankuro back on his heels. But the benefits for Suna...

"What would the spill over create?" Kankuro wanted to know.

Gaa'ra thought hard and decided to be truthful. "Shukakus domain is over the earth, more specifically sand. He also has lesser domain over streams and rivers. I can sense the waters travelling under the sands."

Kankuros eyes widened and he suddenly realized just how Gaa'ra had become so good and pinpointing the best places to dig wells.

"Can you bring the water to the surface? As a spring to create an oasis?"

Gaa'ra shook his head. "Suiton is not my domain just as Mokuton is not Narutos. It will only be brought out during a mating."

"Sooo. Has Shukaku shown interest in anyone?"

Gaa'ra smiled faintly. "No. Most of the females in Suna are afraid of me. He will not tolerate a mate who fears us."

Kankuro nodded slowly. "Okay. Someone outside Suna then. Naruto probably knows girls who aren't easily scared." He nodded more firmly. "Yeah! He spent years travelling. I'm sure he must have told a few folks about being a jinchuuriki."

"Kankuro. What are you talking about?"

The puppet user blinked. "I'm trying to find someone for you. Someone who knows of jinchuurikis and is not afraid. She doesn't have to be a shinobi but a fighter of some sort would be preferrable. And not too much older than you. Naruto knows more people outside the Hidden Villages so we should ask him."

Gaa'ra blinked. Kankuro was trying to play matchmaker. Kankuro, the Match Maker. Shukaku was laughing hysterically.

"Stop it Kankuro. If and When I decide I want to mate I will start the search."

Kankuro blinked. "Don't you want a girl? It's been years since Matsuri died. And don't tell me you have a girlfriend because you don't."

Gaa'ra sighed. "Kankuro, I'm not going to find a mate because it will benefit Suna."

Kankuro cocked his head to one side. "It won't just benefit Suna. It will benefit you. You'll have someone who supports and trusts you, someone committed to you and only you." Seeing he was getting through Kankuro decided to back off. "Just think about it Gaa'ra. Someone who makes you happy. Like Hibara makes Naruto happy."

Gaa'ra was silent for a long while. "I'll think about it."

…… End Flashback Ooo...

Temari sighed. It was nice to see Gaa'ra beginning to show an interest in the 'softer' side of life. He was a distant uncle to her own children. She only hoped he would be more affectionate towards his would-be mate and future children. She only wondered where he would find a woman who would accept him and Ichibi as Hibara accepted Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Have you any plans? How to go about finding this 'mate'?"

Gaa'ra tilted his head to one side. "I am uncertain."

His first wife had been a political arrangement, to solidify his alliances within Suna. She had died in childbirth. Gaa'ra had cared for her and mourned her passing. It had taken him longer to recover from the loss of his only child, a daughter. An infection that went out of control. At the time Sunas medics were not the best. The alliance with Konoha had been shaky at the time. He had sent a message to Tsunade. The medic she'd sent had not reached Suna in time. A few months after Gaa'ra had found out the medic had taken her own sweet time traveling to Suna. She had lost relatives in the Kyuubi attack and hated jinchuurikis. Tsunade had her arrested, stripped of her shinobi status and chakra vessels sealed; but it would never bring back his daughter. That was when he completely gave up on Konoha and actively began looking for other allies. When Naruto contacted him, claiming to be an agent of the Raikage he was more than willing to listen.

Temari huffed impatiently. "You must have some idea." She gripped.

Gaa'ra blinked. "Shukaku will help."

Now it was Temaris turn to blink. "Are you nuts?" She yelped. "No, don't answer that because it is the truth!"

Gaa'ra smirked. "To have the benefits it must be a mating that Shukaku approves of. Someone strong, loyal, and honourable. Qualities of a demon." Temari blinked. "Demons will only respect individuals with those characteristics and consider them as equals or potential mates."

"But how will you know?" Temari pressed the point.

Gaa'ra shrugged slightly. "I'll let Shukaku choose the candidates and make my choice from them. I believe I will be spending many months traveling to find as many candidates as possible. Once I narrow my choices it will take longer to court her and get her and her clans consent."

Temari sighed. Oh yeah. She'd forgotten that. Then she brightened. With any luck the girl would be an orphan or one with relatives who didn't give a damn or brains to see the bijuu from the jinchuuriki.

"That sounds good. You could use the excuse of diplomatic meetings to travel." Busily she began making plans and plotting an itinerary for her brother. She was barely aware of her feet taking her to a particular room with a heavily engraved metal door.

Gaa'ra shifted and drew on Shukakus chakra to open the heavy doors. Once he and Temari were inside he closed the door and activated the seals causing the engraved walls to glow and illuminate the room as brightly as the sun. Temari and Gaa'ra walked towards the center of the room and waited. Gaa'ra concentrated and activated the seal array beneath their feet.

A faint haze filled their vision, a haze that solidified into illusions of two platforms directly across from him. It was not a typical genjutsu but the true representation of events taking place in two similar rooms in other Hidden Villages.

Gaa'ra smiled slightly as two others joined the virtual conference. The energies slightly shifted to accommodate the presence of the Raikage and his wife, Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Hibara nee Uchiha.

The method Naruto used to create this communication means was ingenious and impossible to duplicate by the regular shinobi due to the huge chakra requirements. Gaa'ra and Temari stood within a special seal etched within this sealed-buffered room in Suna. Dakuen and Yugito stood within a similar room in Iwa. Naruto and Hibara and just entered and activated the similar room in Kumo. When activated it linked with other similar active seals allowing those within to communicate with each other as if they were standing just a few feet away. One could see and hear everything occurring in the other active rooms. Taste, smell, and feel were not shared between the rooms.

The youki traveled along the planetary ley-lines distributing the sensory information and was impossible to block except perhaps by another jinchuuriki. But even so they could not share/experience the data without a special room. Currently there were only three in existence and they needed a willing jinchuuriki to activate and maintain the sharing link. Luckily enough there were three such individuals in or near the Kage-seat of three Hidden Villages.

Naruto smiled broadly at Dakuen and Yugito. The jinchuuriki to Nibi no Nekomata was visibly pregnant, nearly six months along.

"I wish I could hug you Yugito-nee-chan. I promise I will visit as soon as the baby is born."

Nobunaga Yugito smiled and smoothened her hand over her bump.

"You don't have to rush Otouto." Her smile turned teasing. "If you are thinking of a suitable gift I imagine a garden would be wonderful."

Naruto considered the request and glanced at Hibara who smiled and nodded.

"Agreed. Next time Hibara and I are in Iwa you'll have a new garden before we leave." His smile became more playful. "I'll be certain to put lots of catnip in it."

Yugito sputtered and pouted as everyone laughed.

After the usual catching up routine Naruto opened the subject that was the purpose of this conference.

"Has everyone received copies of the Prune-Back-Konoha Report?" Nods. "Any comments? Suggestions? Ideas?"

Dakuen gingerly took the ball. "Has Konoha retaliated?"

Naruto smirked. "Not on this end. Of course Kumo doesn't have any ties beyond the minimal trade ties with Hi no Kuni."

Everyone looked to Gaa'ra. It was Temari who answered.

"The Godaime Hokage sent Nara Shikamaru to Suna to negotiate a neutrality treaty. Gaa'ra has enjoyed denying Shikamaru but to be honest he has been pretty good natured about the whole thing. He knows Konoha is in the wrong and is not pretending otherwise. He wants to start on a new sheet."

Hibara huffed. "Konoha has blotted many pages. I am not willing to even consider a neutrality option before getting a better handle on them. A lot of their power brokers and Council has been destroyed. How do we know the replacements are any better or more trustworthy?"

Dakuen strangely found himself playing Devils Advocate for Konoha. A strange position for the Tsuchikage.

"No one knows that. But closing doors is what my predecessor specialized in. I do not want to say this but perhaps we should give Konoha a chance."

Naruto snorted. "You can do what you wish in Iwa Dakuen, but in Kumo no Konoha shinobi will ever be allowed entry."

The five others in the room stared at Naruto.

"You are being very unforgiving Naruto." Temari said at last. "To make such a broad unilateral decision."

Then Hibara broke into peals of laughter. The other four stared at her.

"What are you laughing for Hibara-chan?" Yugito wanted to know.

Black eyes gleamed with laughter. "No Konoha shinobi will ever be allowed entry in Kumo. No Konoha shinobi." Then the light dawned in other faces.

Temari laughed. "No shinobi. Nothing about the regular civilians. Or even the shinobis on personal business visiting as private citizens. Of course if they break the rules and start spying you will kick them out. If they try to bypass and sneak in they will be treated as an enemy spy, perfectly justifiable."

Naruto shrugged broad shoulders and grinned. "Shinobis are barred from many places but private citizens they can enter with no concerns. When they enter Kumo it will be on private business only." His face was hard. "I will not tolerate anything to do with Konoha politically. Not for at least another five years. If they have any brains they will not send any genins for Chuunin Exams in Kumo."

Temari shivered. "I'll stress that point to Shikamaru when I see him."

Dakuen relaxed minutely pleased Naruto was not on a vengeance kick. "So you have no plans to move against Konoha."

Naruto snorted. "My view is to ignore them. If they have any brains they will not do anything to draw my attention." He frowned faintly. "I know I will have to deal with them in the future but not now. Not now."

Hibara wrapped her arm around his waist from behind and wriggled under one arm dragging it across her shoulders.

"That is the best thing to do. Not when ire and rage is still hot. If you come into contact with them right now the aftermath would be… unfortunate." She winced.

Naruto brushed his lips across her temple and drew her closer. She was remembering her own past, the slaughter she had dealt out on her own clan unable to distinguish guilty, from by-stander and innocent with one exception, her own brother, the only one who loved and admired her unconditionally. Her heart clenched at the thought of Sasuke. He would have found out more about the Uchiha Clan by now. How did he feel towards her? Did he still hate her? Did he feel she should have handled things better? Hibara did not know. She would never know without talking to Sasuke but as things stood she would never take the first step.

Yugito was sympathetic. She knew more of Hibaras difficult past than anyone except Naruto. When the couple had signed up to be Kumo-nins it was Yugito who became Hibaras first and most trusted female friend.

She squeezed her husbands hand. Dakuen had the usual difficult past that came with being a high-class nin but he did not have as much emotional 'baggage' as Naruto and Hibara. Gaa'ra had his own baggage but his kin had never tried to warp and twist him like Hibaras. He might have been hated but he had chosen to bury his heart and hate back; unlike Naruto who continued to reach out because he wanted to give and receive love.

She glanced around. "I think we are done for now and I really need a nap. If we need to set up another conference arrange the time by the usual means."

There was a murmur of consent and then couples began to leave their respective Sealed Comm Rooms.

Once Naruto and Hibara were outside theirs Hibara broke down and sagged against Naruto sobbing softly.

Naruto ignored the discreet looks of the aides around and carried his wife to a small meeting room and activated the privacy seals. He sat down in one of the over-stuffed leather chairs and settled his wife on his lap.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "Sasuke must know by now."

Naruto nodded. "Yes. He probably does."

"He probably hates me." She whimpered softly.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so. If there is anything, Sasuke knows what it is like to be controlled and influenced by a seal. I doubt his time in Oto was easy."

Hibara considered the reminder that Sasuke had been under the influence of the Snake Sannin and a Cursed Seal, molded and trained to become the perfect vessel. Just like she had been shaped to become the perfect nin. Sensing he had her interest and complicity Naruto pressed the point.

"Don't let fear control you. Sasuke is your brother no matter all that has happened. I understand all that has happened has fragmented the ties between you. I am not saying you should reach out for him but do not deny him if he reaches out to you. You might have been his perfect idol when you were younger but now he is old enough to know idols have feet of clay and that reality isn't as absolute as one would wish it would be."

And then he chuckled. Curious Hibara lifted her head to look at him.

"What is it?" She wanted to know.

Narutos eyes were distant. "You know, when I was younger I considered Sasuke as a brother. An irritating one you always fought with but defended against outsiders." He explained. "After he left I chased him because he was my friend, one of the first ones who saw Uzumaki Naruto. He was my brother.

"When he returned everything fell apart. I could no longer pretend and lie to myself. I could not stand the hypocrisy and delusions." He smiled gently. "Sasuke caused me a great deal of pain. By his own choices." He stressed firmly. "It is a bit of an irritant to know that now he is my unwanted brother, my brother-in-law."

Hibaras eyes were wide with shock then laughter. She pressed a kiss on his lips. "Look at this way anata, with Sasuke it will be very unlikely he will visit. You will never have to deal with obsessed controlling in-laws since I've killed most of them off." Humor gleamed in dark eyes. "If Sasuke ever visits I promise to reward you very well for dealing with an unwanted in-law."

Naruto grinned and kissed her hard. Then he lifted his head and responded to her teasing promise. "I'll hold you to that." Then he stood slipping her off his lap. "Come on, the twins must be waking from their nap by now."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	15. Travel to Kumo

Summary: Some Konohans take a personal trip to Kumo.

AN: Apologies for the hiatus on this fic, I've had Hermione on the brain. With any luck just 2 more chapters to go. SugarOo, this one's for you.

~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~

**~ooO Travel to Kumo Ooo~**

Uchiha Sasuke resisted the urge to fidget as he waited for the Godaime to speak. Yelling would not help, only put him in the hospital when Tsunade-sama let loose. She tended to forget most shinobis did not have the resilience of Jiraiya or Naruto to her blunt force trauma.

After several long minutes she looked up from the scroll she had been reading and met his eyes.

"I got a positive response from our agent in Suna. Shikamaru managed to negotiate a visa for you. Unfortunately it is for you and you alone. All applications for shinobis have been declined. Even your visa is for a private citizen visiting relatives in Kumo. If they find you engaging in shinobi activities unless in defense of your life, or a practice spar in a training ground with the permission of the local nins, or in your own rooms… it will be justification to arrest you. I doubt Naruto will agree to execute you but you will be expelled without a second chance."

Sasuke nodded brusquely. "I understand. I will be Uchiha Sasuke, kin to Namikaze Hibara, not a jounin shinobi of Konohagakure."

Tsunade nodded and produced a bag filled with scrolls. "Currently most of our mail to Kumo goes through Suna. They have refused to accept personal mail, only matters of state. There are people in Konoha that wish to send letters to him, but they have always been returned. I haven't used the diplomatic seal in case Kumo takes offense and refuses all contact with Konoha. I'd like you to take these when you go. Mainly letters from Iruka, Konohamaru and his friends, and a few shinobis." She smiled sourly. "Including Haruno, Hatake, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke made a face but said nothing. Encouraged Tsunade continued.

"Most of my letters have been to Jiraiya via Summons and purely personal. Nothing to do with Konoha. He says Naruto has no positive feelings towards Konoha and with the views of those around him positive feelings will never form. I am not asking you to establish ties between Kumo and Konoha because that is impossible. What I am asking is for you to get to know your family there. They are your only living relatives and family is more important than politics."

Sasuke chuckled, a rusty sound. "You know, when we fought in the Valley of the End, Naruto said he thought of me as a brother. Now, close to two decades later, I find he is my brother, my brother-in-law."

Tsunade laughed. "I would never have thought it possible." She shook her head ruefully. "But then again this is Naruto we're talking about." Then her expression sobered. "You are not the only shinobi going from Konoha. Shikamaru managed to negotiate visas for himself and Aburame Shino. Both are going on matters of private business. Shikamaru is a silent partner in Ichiraku Teuchis ramen business. Shino is representing his father to negotiate a contract for certain supplies. The Aburames used to find certain plants they need in the forests before the Destruction. For the past few months they have been using their stockpile but now they need to replenish it. Strangely the best sources for the plant material is not been Kusa any more but Kumo. Even Kusa is buying certain floral harvests from Kumo because it is more potent than what they've been able to grow."

Sasukes eyes were wide. "How long has Shikamaru been a silent partner?"

"Five years." Tsunade admitted. "He kept visiting the ramen stand because he felt guilty for what happened, because he didn't Do anything. When he found out Teuchi was having financial problems he offered to help. He has a part ownership in the Suna stand that is run by Ayame and her husband. Her older children used to cycle through Konoha to help their grand-father run the stand here."

Sasuke became still. "Didn't Ichirakus sell out to the Akimichis two years ago?"

Tsunade nodded. "Teuchi moved to Kumo. He didn't tell Shikamaru why, just that he got an offer that looked promising and he didn't want to live in Konoha anymore. Technically Shikamaru doesn't have any ownership in the Kumo stand; he is just visiting an old business associate." Honey brown eyes were bright. "You might want to clear your calender for a few months and visit Shikamaru and Shino." She held out a sealed scroll and placed it next to the bag of message scrolls. "Your visa."

Sasuke accepted both items and bowed slightly. Quick light steps took him out of the office and towards his new apartment near the Nara compound. He had to talk to Shikamaru and Shino and plan a trip.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Shikamaru stubbed out his cigarette on a convenient rock, dark eyes never wavered from the fluffy clouds dotting the pale blue sky.

"You're late." He announced lazily as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Sasuke did not say anything, just sat a little in front and to the side of Shikamaru. Shino mimicked the Uchiha so the three men formed a triangle.

"Sorry, I had to pick up Shino." His tone was Not sorry.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah yeah. When do you want to go?" He did not have to say where.

Sasuke considered the question. "As soon as possible. Tsunade-sama is trying to put a tight lid on things but someone will spill. I don't want to listen to fools. I have enough worrying about my own priorities."

Shino nodded in agreement. "I feel the same. My clan needs the maidens tongue moss and Gillian Tears leaves. Several species we breed need to eat those particular plants at certain points of their life cycles. The cache we used to replenish from Konohas forests will be used up within ten weeks. Our agent in Kusa could not secure a local supply since they started trading for certain plants with Kumo."

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Two weeks out, three weeks back. Five weeks to find a supplier and negotiate a contract and get the permission of the Raikage." He made a face. "That is cutting it too close."

"We ran run." Sasuke offered. "I would prefer it. I don't trust Shizune to hold her tongue. She is soft enough to tell Sakura."

All three males winced at the thought of the guilt-ridden kunoichi descending on them in hysterics, begging them to bring Naruto back, just like she had once begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back.

"We'll leave tomorrow at dawn. I'll tell Kaa-san I have a delivery mission to Suna." Shikamaru decided. "Please be discreet when making purchases."

And then they parted ways.

Sasuke headed for the Uchiha Compound. He had spent several weeks turning the place upside down, searching for hidden caches and records. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba and been essential in locating the documents he had been searching for; documents that contained the full details of the ugly truth. That information spurred him to search through the private rooms of the others involved.

Uchiha Mikoto who maintained the mask in public while she fell apart in private guilt-ridden every time she looked upon her first-born child, her eldest, the daughter she could never acknowledge. Her fear and hate of her husband, the clan elders, and herself for doing Nothing. Maintaining her continued blindness of what was happening around her because if she accepted the reality she would have to accept the truth that she was just as criminally responsible as her husband, she was like those who assisted the Snake Sannin Orochimaru in his experiments.

Uchiha Fugate who felt nothing but greed and satisfaction at what his choices yielded, the perfect Uchiha, the perfect shinobi. His faint dissatisfaction when the tool began to rebel and remember despite the mind wipes. His distaste towards his eldest son Sasuke who was a disappointment. His plans to sire a third child, hopefully a son who would be a better heir than Sasuke after he underwent the same training slightly modified to wipe out the rebelliousness of his eldest.

Uchiha Shishu who was assigned to observe and report any signs of surfacing memories to the designated handlers. His growing obsession with his cousin and target, the perfect shinobi. If that was the case why not make use of what she never would… her feminine sexuality. Next time she remembered and broke the fuuin jutsu Shishu didn't have to report the signs immediately. A few hours would not make much of a difference.

Several other cousins who suspected something was off but said nothing… Because it was for the good of the clan, for good of Konoha.

Records of training accidents and deaths of those who kept pressing on the prodigys behalf. Each was planned and executed by Uchiha nins or Ne ANBU under the direction of the Clan Elders.

Uchiha Itachi never kept a journal. 'His' room was barren of personal possessions. Everything was ANBU or Uchiha issue. The futon was thin and the linens standard. The furnishings were plain and unadorned. The scrolls and books were on strategy, tactics, and topics regarding various shinobi fields. There were no literary works of fiction, no artwork or softness. Sasuke wondered why he never realized how much it resembled a cell. There was nothing of his sibling here. No wonder Hibara could so easily walk away after slaughtering her oppressors with no second glance.

Sasuke made a vow to cleanse the place in the next few years. After locating all the documents he would create a historical archive and then destroy the compound. He would not bury and ignore his clans sins. He would not deny the suffering they inflicted on their own and those around them.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Sasuke resisted the urge to activate the Sharingan as he followed the Kumo jounin from the Administrative Offices to the Raikages Tower. The jounin had informed them in smug bland tones that the Raikage had final say on the presence of those with shinobi training from hostile villages. Activating the Sharingan would indicate hostile intent or lack of control, things that would get Sasuke kicked out of Kumo.

"Just bite your tongue Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed before taking a deep drag. "They are looking for an excuse to kick you out before you even reach the Raikage."

Sasuke huffed but remained silent. Shikamaru was right.

The three Konoha nin remained on their best behaviour as their guide took the scenic route to the Raikage Tower and led them up the stone steps winding around the outside of the structure. Occasionally the jounin would stop and greet other nins and civilians on various levels of the building before continuing up.

Almost near the top of the structure he entered the tower core and guided the three following him through a maze of narrow hallways to a comfortable mid-size meeting room with no windows.

"Wait here. I will find the Raikage."

And then he left closing the door. They waited for twenty minutes before someone entered the room. Jiraiya, the Gama Sannin.

His expression was unexpectedly serious without any of the usual carefree humor. He was dressed in his usual green and red garb but he had abandoned the geta sandals for black combat boots favored by Kumo nins. Dark eyes narrowed upon seeing Sasuke. He snorted softly.

"Naruto was always soft when it comes to family. Remember this Uchiha, he once called you brother, and now you are brother-by-law, but if you do anything to jeopardize his wife and children he'll rip your throat out without a qualm."

Sasuke inhaled sharply and nodded. Then Jiraiya relaxed and smiled more openly.

"Good. Now that's out of the way lets get going."

He led the trio out of the waiting room and down a series of narrow corridors, up and down stairs until they stood before a set of heavily carved, brass bound oak doors guarded by two masked BOLT nins.

The Konoha nins could feel the scrutiny though it was not betrayed by a single movement. The Gama-sannin nodded to the guards and pushed the doors open to reveal a large pleasant office painted and furnished in soothing neutral tones. There were large knee to ceiling windows that framed a view of a lush private garden below.

The Raikage had company.

The raven-haired kunoichi stiffened and spoke softly, urgently, whispering so they could not hear her words. The blonde kage nodded and smiled faintly before cupping her cheek. Then he kissed her. It was a quick brief brush of lips before he moved away. She followed his retreat on tiptoe for a longer more intense kiss. When they parted the intimate warmth faded behind a mask of cool detachment. Her eyes did not betray any interest or emotion as she walked over to a window and stepped onto the ledge before stepping off and vanishing.

With her departure the softness and pleasure faded from the Raikages face. With brisk movements he moved to pull a scroll from a pile and a folder from a small stack. He did not speak though he indicated for them to sit.

Shikamaru whined internally as he accepted the invitation and sank into the wooden but surprisingly comfortable chairs. Jiraiya-sama and Shino sat as well but Sasuke remained standing, too tense and needing the freedom to pace around the spacious office. Hoping the Uchiha held his tongue the Nara waited for the invitation to speak.

And then it came.

"It was unexpected. The visa applications for Konoha jounins."

Shikamaru bit his tongue. "The Aburame clan needs a new supply of specific plants and Kusagakure says Kumo has the best supply. I'm used to negotiating contracts."

"And the Uchiha?" Namikaze Naruto murmured in arch tones as he examined the details in the files. Cool blue eyes demanded complete honestly.

"He wishes to get to know his relatives."

"Ahh." The Raikage glanced at the sannin who gave a tiny shrug. "That is a private matter. We can negotiate contracts with the Aburame clan for the flora specified. It can be delivered on a monthly basis at best. If you wait a few days you can get a quarter of what you've specified for most of what you've specified. Three species on list C are not readily available and we have a waiting list. Unless the new greenhouses are built in the next week you will have to wait three months. If you wish to be bumped to the top of the waiting list you will have to pay a thirty percent premium."

Shino winced but nodded before speaking. "Ten percent of the usual quarterly shipment to go when we leave at the premium rate."

Naruto rested his cheek on the L formed by the thumb and pointer finger of one hand and studied the Konoha nins with cool detached eyes.

"My advisors have suggested I insist on an outrageous penalty premium but I won't. Five percent on the usual market rates. It will decrease a half percent for each year that passes without any Konohan idiots attacking my nins. On the flip side it will increase a tenth of a percent every quarter it does." Shikamaru and Shino winced at the penalty clauses. Narutos smile was razor sharp. "I trust my shinobi not to attack first but if they do and it is proven to my satisfaction the incident will not count."

The next thirty minutes were spent negotiating the actual quantities, payment methods, delivery schedules, courier fees, et cetera. Once the contract was signed and sealed Naruto relaxed a tad.

"Any other reason why you are in Kumo?" He inquired in arch tones.

Shikamaru removed his satchel and placed it on the desk. "Letters." He replied simply.

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya who moved to open the bag and sort through the contents. The sannin examined the scroll and seal for any tampering or traps and spoke the name of the sender before handing it to Naruto who made two piles, one very large one from those seeking forgiveness, and one from those who were neutral or supportive of Naruto.

The larger pile was shredded into minute confetti with a brief half-seal. The small scraps of paper swirled on a gust of chakra infused air before falling into a trash can.

Shikamaru winced minutely seeing the missives from many of his fellow nins shredded without even being opened. But he did not say a word of protest.

Naruto was amused. "No word of protest? How it is best to forgive and forget?" He inquired in arch tones.

Shikamaru snorted. "Why should you? They never did. Besides it is not like you have to see them everyday and live in the same village. Besides telling you to do something is a waste of energy."

The smile became more open. "Intriguing." He murmured and did not say another word on the matter. "Follow me."

He walked without an apparent care for the Konoha nins at his back though the three of them knew better than to imagine the Raikage was not ready for a potential attack. As they followed him down stairs and corridors, past respectful Kumo nins and civilians he kept up a running commentary.

"The Moribanos are Kumos experts and specialists on flora. They are in charge of the fields, gardens, and greenhouses of exotic harvests. With our increased trade in herbal flora there is a bottleneck due to labour and experience constraints. A branch of the clan in Kusa will be moving to Kumo but is not due for another two months. If you wish to leave within the week you will have to help with the harvest. It has to be done entirely by hand by civilians or shinobis with very good chakra control to avoid tainting." He turned to look at the three shocked jounin. "And that means you. It will keep you out of trouble and get you out of Kumo as quick as possible."

He led them through a well-tended garden and towards a cluster of greenhouses near an orchard and open fields.

"As for Uchiha-san, I'm afraid I am not sure what to do with you. My wife is not ready to deal with you and I am not sure if she will ever be ready." His eyes were shards of ice. "And believe me, her comfort and emotions matter to me a hell of a lot more than yours. If she is still unwilling by the time the shipment is ready you will leave with your fellow nin." Then the ice vanished and he smiled warmly. "Here we are." A short middle-aged woman with white streaked red hair emerged from one of the greenhouses. She was clearly a retired or off-duty kunoichi given the way she moved. "This is Moribano Tsubaki. She will be giving you orders on prepping the field and harvesting the crop. If she is unsatisfied with your efforts she will have someone escort you to your hotel room for the rest of your stay. And you will leave at the end of the week with less than what was decided on." He smiled blandly. "Consider this a D-rank mission. I will see you in a few hours."

And then he vanished with the sannin.

Shikamaru eyed the older woman, the faint scowl on her face, the way she stood feet shoulder width apart, her hands resting on her hips, arms akimbo, and he sighed. She reminded him too much of his mother. "Mendokuse."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~

Review, Review, Review


End file.
